Fate Hetalia
by Mirasolla
Summary: Raz na dziesięć lat najpotężniejsze rody magów mierzą się ze sobą w śmiertelnej walce o Świętego Graala. Tym razem w wielkiej wojnie udział wezmą: Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Erzsebet Hedervary, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Jekaterina Braginskaja i Vladimir Popescu. Kto zginie? Kto przeżyje? Kto zdobędzie Graala? Human, AU, śmierć postaci, trochę fanserwisu.
1. 1

**#1**

Był początek września. Arthur Kirkland siedział przy biurku w swoim gabinecie. Pił herbatę, wpatrując się w plan Paryża wyświetlony na ekranie leżącego przed nim laptopa. Skupiony i poważny rozmyślał o realizacji swojego największego marzenia – zdobycia Świętego Graala.

Nagle drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się. W wejściu stanął Alfred F. Jones i z uśmiechem zamachał trzymanym w ręce plikiem kartek.

– Cześć, Arthie! Dlaczego u ciebie w Londynie ciągle pada? Rozwaliłem kolejny parasol. Zardzewiał, coś pociągnąłem i się połamał. Ale nie o tym chciałem z tobą pogadać… – powiedział entuzjastycznie. – Trochę mi to zajęło, ale mam wszystko, o co mnie prosiłeś! Do początku wojny został już tylko tydzień, więc wszyscy mistrzowie przywołali już swoich czempionów. No, dobra, prawie wszyscy, jednego nie udało mi się namierzyć…

Usiadł w fotelu stojącym przed biurkiem i z impetem położył na nim kartki. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z wykonanej przez siebie roboty.

Arthur zaczął z powagą przeglądać informacje na temat mistrzów biorących udział w nadchodzącej wojnie o Świętego Graala.

– Jekaterina Braginskaja – czarnoksiężnik, Vladimir Popescu – berserker, Ludwig Beilschmidt – szermierz, Feliks Łukasiewicz – jeździec i… Francis Bonnefoy ma lansjera – przeczytał pod nosem Arthur, zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi. – Znam wszystkich, to najważniejsi magowie z całej Europy. Tylko ten Feliks… Kto to?

– To jakiś bardzo młody czarodziej, dopiero niedawno ukończył szkołę. Nie jest zbyt silny – odparł Alfred, wzruszając ramionami. – Arthie, jestem rozczarowany. Nie zauważyłeś, że zrobiłem ci prawdziwe, profesjonalne karty postaci. Mało która gra ma takie dopracowane gadżety, a ty nawet nie raczyłeś skomentować mojej pracy i zaangażowania. Wiesz, ile razy komputer mi się zawiesił? No, i papier mi się zaciął… Ale rozumiem, jesteś po prostu zaskoczony moimi umiejętnościami i przejąłeś się swoim mistrzowaniem, tylko pamiętaj, że nie zostawię cię samego. No, dobra, to myślałem nad tą całą wojną i opracowałem świetną strategię, dzięki niej na pewno…

– Nie interesuje mnie to – przerwał mu Arthur. – Ja doskonale wiem, co zrobię. Zacznę od pokonania Francisa.

– Co?! – zdziwił się Amerykanin, podnosząc się. – Ale nawet nie wiesz, kto jest lansjerem! Nie lepiej się przyczaić, poczekać, aż sami zaczną się wybijać i wtedy zaatakować? Zdobędziemy Graala i będziemy bohaterami! Wszyscy będą nas podziwiać!

– Nie będę się chował jak jakiś tchórz. Przecież wiesz, że żeby Graal się pojawił, musi zostać tylko jeden mistrz. Nie muszę znać tożsamości lansjera. Jak miałbym przegrać z kimś, kto ma magię miłości, a jego jedyną przydatną umiejętnością jest znikanie? Pf, Francis nie ma ze mną szans! Przeanalizowałem wszystko dokładnie. Francuz ceni sobie honor i nie odmówi walki w prawdziwym pojedynku! Nie po to od lat ćwiczę szermierkę z wszystkimi mistrzami w Anglii, żeby tego nie wykorzystać. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś stanę z bronią w ręku naprzeciw tego pięknisia. Teraz nie chcę, aby ktoś inny go wyeliminował. Muszę się z nim zmierzyć. To dla mnie niezwykle ważne. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć! Czy ty mnie słuchałeś przez te lata? Dobra, w takim razie przedstawię ci uproszczoną wersję dla półinteligentów: raz na dziesięć lat Kościół ogłasza wojnę o Świętego Graala i czuwa nad jej przebiegiem. Bierze w niej udział siedmiu mistrzów-magów, którzy najbardziej pożądają tego Kielicha. Najczęściej są to reprezentanci najważniejszych magicznych rodów na świecie, ale zdarzają się jednostki obdarzone potencjałem, których pragnienie zostaje usłyszane przez tę relikwię. To ona umożliwia im wezwanie sług. Mistrzów rozpoznać można po znakach zaklęć rozkazu na prawej dłoni. Nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, bo przecież o to się kłóciliśmy, że każdy sługa reprezentuje ściśle określoną klasę, a to często determinuje jego możliwości. Pamiętasz? Chciałem mieć szermierza, a ty, wybierając inną relikwię, dałeś mi strzelca. To zmienia taktykę walki. Czy jesteś w stanie pojąć, jak ważne jest dla naszej rodziny zwycięstwo? Wygra tylko jeden i to on, i jego sługa staną przed Graalem i wypowiedzą po jednym życzeniu. Nie, Alfredzie, nie można sobie zażyczyć więcej życzeń! I dlatego to ja jestem mistrzem! Spełnienie życzenia przez Graala może wywyższyć naszą rodzinę ponad wszystkie inne. To moja magia i moce Strzelca zadecydują o zwycięstwie.

– Dobra, to może poczekaj, aż zostanie was dwóch i wtedy rozstrzygnij swój spór z Francisem! A… Co jeśli lansjer ma takie ulti, że strzelec nie da sobie z nim rady?! Arthie, ja wiem, że to twój największy wróg, ale zanim go pokonamy, musimy wszystko dokładnie wybadać! Albo zacznijmy od kogoś słabszego, potem zawalczysz z Francisem! Wypróbuj swojego sługę. Poćwiczcie na kimś łatwiejszym!

– To nie jest żadne „ulti"! To szlachetne widmo, bardzo potężna umiejętność każdego sługi! – krzyknął Arthur, oparł się o biurko i wstał. – Dzieciaku, zrozum, że to nie gra komputerowa, tu giną prawdziwi ludzie!

– I co?! Chcesz zginąć? W LoL-u mogę dostać bana, jak stchórzę, a ty się nie zrespisz! Jesteś moim bratem, do cholery!

– Nie mam zamiaru zginąć! My, Anglicy jesteśmy niezwyciężeni! Wygram, jestem silniejszy od innych mistrzów. Sam wiesz, że Niemiec nie ma za grosz fantazji, Vlad nie poradzi sobie z berserkerem. A ten Polak? Pierwszy raz o nim słyszę, jego rodzina niczego jeszcze nie osiągnęła!

– A Braginscy? Ich się nie boisz?

– Gdyby Iwan był mistrzem, to mógłbym się bać. Jekaterina nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia, głównie umie leczyć. Brat jej nie wybaczy, że to ją wybrał Graal. Dla niego to policzek i ujma na honorze, chociaż to jego starsza siostra. Będzie czekał na kolejną wojnę, bo wie, że ona nie ma wielkich szans.

Alfred otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie obok biurka pojawiła się smuga złocistego światła i zmaterializował się młody mężczyzna średniego wzrostu. Nosił ciemnozieloną pelerynę i skórzany kaftan z mosiężnymi sprzączkami. Na plecach zawieszony miał długi łuk i kołczan pełen strzał. Jego rude włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony. Z zawadiackim uśmiechem usiadł na brzegu biurka.

– O, cześć, Robin! – przywitał go Alfred, uśmiechając się lekko. – Mam dla ciebie obiecane komiksy z tobą! Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do tego, że nie nosisz rajtuzów i masz taki średniowieczny look!

– Witajcie, bracia – odpowiedział Strzelec.

– Prosiłem cię, żebyś nie przyjmował ludzkiej formy bez mojej zgody – mruknął z irytacją Arthur. – Muszę oszczędzać manę.

– Wiem, wiem. Nie przejmuj się… – Robin machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć, że atakowanie słabszych byłoby bardzo niehonorowe. Uważam, że powinniśmy stanąć do walki z kimś równym sobie, a silniejszych pokonać sprytem i pułapkami. I Alfred ma rację. Nigdy nie pudłuję, ale mogą zdarzyć się słudzy, których moce będą w stanie zatrzymać moje strzały.

– A to już wina Alfreda, że zamienił artefakty! Jak można było wziąć nie ten kawałek płaszcza, co trzeba?! Chciałem mieć szermierza, wielkiego Króla Artura! Nie rycerza-bandytę! O co ty możesz prosić Graala?! Pewnie o powrót do Sherwood, zgadłem?! Tylko nie zapomnij poprosić o dosadzenie tam drzew, bo trochę się zdziwisz, jak to teraz wygląda! – oburzył się Arthur, wskazując na milczącego Robin Hooda. Podniósł prawą dłoń naznaczoną trzema czerwonymi zaklęciami rozkazu. – Graal mnie wybrał! To ja jestem mistrzem! Tyle lat na to czekałem! Przyniosę chwałę rodzinie Kirkland! Wygram i zażyczę sobie nieograniczonej mocy! Stanę się najpotężniejszym magiem na świecie! A zacznę od udowodnienia, że jestem lepszy od tego bawidamka Francisa!

– Arthie – zaczął możliwie spokojnie Alfred – mi chodzi tylko o to, żebyśmy opracowali jakąś strategię…

– Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj mnie „Arthie"! A po drugie: a co ty wiesz o strategii?! Pewnie tyle, ile wyczytałeś w tych swoich głupich komiksach! Przecież to ty uznałeś, że on będzie lepszym sługą, bo twoim zdaniem był większym bohaterem! Nie raczyłeś mi nawet powiedzieć, że to nie ten artefakt, który miałeś dostarczyć! Czy ja wymagam od ciebie samodzielnego podejmowania decyzji?! Nie! Nigdy nie robisz niczego pożytecznego, tylko imprezujesz! Zawsze wolałeś kluby od bibliotek! Celebryta od siedmiu boleści się znalazł! I wiesz, co ci powiem?! Jesteś najgorszym bratem, jaki mógł mi się trafić! Przynosisz hańbę rodzinie Kirkland!

Alfred przez chwilę patrzył na niego głęboko dotknięty, przygryzając wargę.

– Gdyby nie moje imprezowanie – podjął w końcu Amerykanin – niczego byś nie wiedział! Wiesz, ile musiałem się najeździć, żeby zdobyć te wiadomości?! Masz tam wszystkie informacje i plotki o mistrzach! Sam byś nigdy tego nie osiągnął! Nawet mi nie podziękowałeś! Potrafisz tylko siedzieć w domu i bawić się w dżentelmena! I co?! Myślisz, że ja chciałem mieć takiego zadufanego w sobie, wiecznie niezadowolonego brata?!

– Panowie – wtrącił się ostro Robin – nie możecie skakać sobie ciągle do gardeł. Na walkę jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Musimy współpracować.

Zapadła cisza. Arthur zamknął głośno laptopa, wziął informacje o mistrzach i skierował się do drzwi gabinetu.

– Pakuj się. Jutro wyjeżdżamy do Paryża, a ty, Robin, znikaj! – oświadczył chłodno i wyszedł.

* * *

Tymczasem w Budapeszcie Erzsebet Hedervary stała przed płomiennym kręgiem wyczarowanym na kamiennej podłodze w jej piwnicy. Na niewielkim stole przed nią leżał sygnet należący kiedyś do Stefana Batorego. Dostała go od Feliksa, który odkupił go od pewnego człowieka kolekcjonującego wszystko, co związane z rodziną Batorych. Potwierdziła jego autentyczność na Budapeszteńskim Uniwersytecie.

Erzsebet skupiła się, wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła recytować zaklęcie:

– _Wysłuchaj moich słów! Moja wola stworzy twe ciało, a twoje ostrze stworzy me przeznaczenie! Jeżeli słyszysz wołanie Świętego Graala i podzielasz moje pragnienia, odpowiedz na wezwanie! Niniejszym przysięgam, że pragnę dobra na całym świecie i że zniszczę wszelkie zło na nim panujące! Siedem niebios, okryte świętymi słowami, przybądźcie do mnie z wiążącego kręgu! Strażniku równowagi!_

Piwnicę rozjaśniło oślepiające białe światło. Erzsebet zasłoniła oczy dłonią. Kiedy ją opuściła, osłupiała.

Stała przed nią wysoka kobieta po czterdziestce. Jej długie, czarne włosy opadały falami na szczupłe ramiona. Ubrana była w skórzaną, przylegającą do ciała zbroję, która przywoływała skojarzenia z kombinezonem dominy. Do pasa przytroczone miała sztylety i noże do rzucania. Jej wysokie, czarne buty też pewnie kryły ostrza.

Kobieta podeszła do zszokowanej Erzsebet, stukając obcasami. Nachyliła się nad nią i przesunęła ubraną w rękawiczkę dłonią po jej policzku.

– No, no, no… Kogo tutaj mamy? Jaka gładka skóra… Jesteś taka młoda i piękna… – wymruczała z zachwytem.

– Kim jesteś?! – zapytała z przerażeniem Erzsebet, robiąc krok do tyłu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając białe zęby.

– Ja? Ja jestem Elżbieta Batory, Zabójca w wojnie o Świętego Gralla! – odpowiedziała głośno. – Jak mniemam, jesteś moim mistrzem. Nie mogłam lepiej trafić! Jesteś ładniejsza od wszystkich moich służących! Masz w sobie tyle mocy! Dzięki tobie odzyskam dawną świetność i wdzięk! Szkoda tylko, że tak beznadziejnie się ubierasz… Popracuję nad tym. Nie możesz przynosić mi wstydu! Uroda może być ważniejsza niż ukryte ostrze! Moją filozofią było łączenie władzy, piękna, seksu, cierpienia i śmierci. To się sprawdza, moja cudna…

Erzsebet gwałtownie się od niej odsunęła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że stoi przed nią _ta_ Elżbieta Batory, krwawa hrabina z Čachtic, która torturowała i zabiła setki osób. Jej ofiarami były głównie młode dziewczyny.Właściwie nie miała gwarancji, że nie podzieli ich losu, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę zachwyty kobiety nad jej urodą. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie była tak przerażona, jak teraz.

Popatrzyła spanikowana na swoją prawą dłoń. Każdy mistrz miał tylko trzy zaklęcia rozkazu, powinna je oszczędzać na walki. Jednak sytuacja nie pozostawiała jej wyboru. Wiedziała doskonale, że jej sługa to legendarna psychopatka. Nie będzie zachowywać się racjonalnie. Nigdy. Węgierka nie miała innego wyjścia.

– _Mój sługo _– zaczęła, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. –_ Na mocy zaklęć rozkazu, nakazuję ci! Zabójco, póki przebywasz na tym świecie, zabraniam ci wyrządzenia mi krzywdy i zaszkodzenia mi w jakikolwiek sposób!_

Dłoń zabłyszczała na czerwono, jedna z części znaku zniknęła. Elżbieta skrzywiła się, rozczarowana, zagniewana i przestraszona. Przez chwilę stały tak w ciszy, wpatrując się w siebie. W końcu Zabójca rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Jej uśmieszek wywołał skojarzenia z Kotem z Cheshire w wersji sadystycznej.

Erzsebet odetchnęła z ulgą i oparła się o stół, na którym leżał artefakt.

Ale jak do tego doszło? Była pewna, że pierścień należał do Stefana Batorego, był przecież sygnowany. Feliks na pewno nie dostarczyłby jej złego artefaktu specjalnie. Może polski król oddał go kiedyś swojej siostrzenicy i dlatego to ją przywołała? Węgierka już na starcie wojny miała tak wielkiego pecha, nie chciała nawet wiedzieć, co będzie dalej. Nie widziała szans na dogadanie się z psychopatyczną Elżbietą, a nie chciała od razu się poddać. Potrzebowała innego sojusznika, który będzie w stanie doprowadzić jej sługę do porządku, przynajmniej na razie. Tylko kogo?

Najpierw pomyślała o Feliksie, jednak nieogarnięty przyjaciel byłby dla niej dodatkowym ciężarem. On i tak już wystarczająco namieszał. Jekaterina była zbyt słaba w walce, w dodatku ona też mogłaby stanowić cel dla Elżbiety. Gdyby Gilbert był mistrzem, zwróciłaby się właśnie do niego, chociażby ze względu na wieloletnią znajomość. Jednak nie sądziła, że Ludwig będzie chciał jej pomóc. Niemiec musiał już mieć szczegółowe plany i nie zmieniłby ich dla niej. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o ostatnim uczestniku wojny, o którym wiedziała. Na myśl, że miałaby prosić o cokolwiek Vlada, przeszedł ją dreszcz. Nie znosiła go, ale był równie potężnym magiem jak ona, w dodatku wampirem. On miał szanse zapanować nad żądzą krwi, z której słynęła jej sługa. Jak go znała, to pewnie też był sam, a układ, w którym miałby sojusznika mogącego wychodzić na słońce, byłby dla niego bardzo korzystny.

„W końcu i tak będę musiała go zabić" – pomyślała Erzsebet, wyciągając komórkę i wybierając numer do Rumuna.


	2. 2

**#2**

Feliks Łukasiewicz siedział na kanapie przed ekranem telewizora w swoim domu w Warszawie. Na jego kolanach leżała paczka paluszków, do której co chwilę sięgał. Po raz kolejny przeleciał przez wszystkie kanały, jakby wierzył, że przez ostatnie pięć minut na którymś z nich pojawiło się coś nowego i zupełnie niespodziewanego.

Do salonu wszedł Taurys Laurinaitis, usiadł na sofie obok Feliksa, westchnął ciężko.

– Feliksie… – zaczął. – Wiesz, wczoraj rozpoczęła się wojna o Świętego Graala. Moglibyśmy się jakoś do niej przygotować. Wiem, że inni magowie są bardzo silni, nie mamy z nimi szans, ale moi kuzyni mogliby pomóc nam zrobić wywiad. Wtedy zorientowalibyśmy się w sytuacji. Ym… Feliksie, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle?

– Ta, słucham. – Feliks odwrócił się od telewizora. – Tylko wiesz, Tosiek, generalnie to nie ma czego się bać. Graal nas wybrał. Nie bez powodu udało nam się przywołać sługę, nie?

– Ale wybrał też sześciu innych mistrzów, nie możemy spocząć na laurach. Oni przygotowywali się do tej wojny latami. Pochodzą z najsilniejszych czarodziejskich rodzin, masę czasu poświęcili na ćwiczenia i opracowywanie strategii. Co, jeśli ktoś nas zaatakuje? Nie powinniśmy się pojawić w Paryżu jak cała reszta?

– Ale oni się ubiegali o mistrzowanie, a my nie. Graal po prostu chce, żebyśmy wygrali. No, a czemu ktokolwiek miałby nas atakować? To byłoby totalnie bez sensu, nie jesteśmy groźni! Po prostu poczekamy tutaj, aż wszyscy się powybijają i wtedy pojedziemy do Paryża, i zrobimy, tak jakby, wejście smoka! Hmm… Wejście orła. Nie! Górowanie orła! No, nie wiem, jeszcze nad tym pomyślę.

– Feliksie, błagam… – jęknął załamany Taurys. – Wtedy i tak zostanie jeden mistrz do pokonania. Co w takiej sytuacji zamierzasz zrobić?

– Nie wiem, generalnie, to jakoś się dogadamy. Ale pewnie będzie tak zaskoczony moim pojawieniem się, że się od razu podda! W końcu jestem Polakiem. My walkę mamy we krwi!

– No to może zawiążemy jakiś sojusz? – próbował dalej Taurys. – Może z Erzsebet? Wiesz, to w sumie trochę nasza wina, że ma Elżbietę Batory, a nie Stefana… Może powinniśmy jej pomóc?

– A skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że przywoła tę psychopatkę?! – obruszył się zakłopotany Feliks. – Ela do mnie dzwoniła. Nie chce naszej pomocy. Nie chciała nawet słuchać, kiedy prosiłem ją o wybaczenie. Sprawdziła, nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że ten pierścień związał się bardziej z psychopatką niż z tym, czyje imię miał wygrawerowane. Kto by pomyślał, że należał do aż dwóch tak silnych osobowości i że ta hrabina odcisnęła na nim większe piętno niż, generalnie, jeden z moich najzdolniejszych królów. Mówiła, że ta cała Elżbieta jest totalnie szajbnięta i straszna, w dodatku wygląda jak zdzira! Nie możemy jej pomóc, bo jeszcze nam coś zrobi! Ona ma jakiś fetysz piękna, a ja podobno jestem bardziej ładny niż totalnie przystojny. Tego do końca nie rozumiem, ale moje teksty o legendarnej odwadze i sile nie przeszły. Nie będzie tym razem sojuszu polsko-węgierskiego… Tosiek, tak sobie myślę, że, generalnie, to dobrze, że ta szabla jednak była Tadzia, a nie kogoś innego…

– A tak w ogóle, to nie sądzisz, że nazywanie swojego bohatera narodowego „Tadziem" jest takie trochę… niegrzeczne?

– A jak mam do niego mówić? Po nazwisku? Tak to Anglicy robią. „Panie Tadeuszu"? Może od razu „panie Andrzeju Tadeuszu Bonawenturo Kościuszko"? To przecież brzmi totalnie głupio, a on na „Tadzia" jakoś nie narzeka.

Taurys teatralnie pacnął się ręką w czoło.

– Raz na dziesięć lat pojawia się Graal... – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Możesz od niego sobie zażyczyć czegokolwiek zechcesz. A ty siedzisz sobie przed telewizorem, wcinasz paluszki i nie robisz nic, żeby go zdobyć! Wiesz, że wtedy magowie wreszcie doceniliby Łukasiewiczów? Gdybym ja był mistrzem, to wykorzystałbym tę szansę, przywołałbym wielkiego księcia Giedymina i zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby wygrać.

– Oczywiście, że Giedymina i to pewnie cwałującego na Żelaznym Wilku – powiedział ironicznie Feliks. – Jagiełły bym ci nie oddał. No, już nie marudź. Lepiej chodźmy do stajni!

* * *

– Ale, Tadziuuu! Daj mi się przejechać! Totalnie proszę! – jęczał Feliks, składając dłonie w błagalnym geście.

Stali na wielkiej, pustej działce rozciągającej się koło ich domu. Feliks już prawie klęczał przed Jeźdźcem – niewysokim mężczyzną w średnim wieku z ciemnobrązowymi, kręconymi włosami sięgającymi do ramion.

– Nie mogę ci dać mojego konia – odmówił po raz kolejny Kościuszko. – Jest dla mnie niezwykle ważny. Tyle przygód razem przeżyliśmy! Nawet mnie na nim malowaliście. W dodatku to może być niebezpieczne!

– Przecież nie zrobię mu krzywdy! Znam się na tym! Ty też możesz pojeździć na moich konikach, pozwalam! Pamiętaj, że dwie rzeczy w magii wychodzą mi totalnie bezbłędnie: przewidywanie pogody i gadanie z końmi! Jak wczoraj piliśmy, to kto mówił: „Feliksie, dla ciebie wszystko"? No weź, a kto cię zabrał pod twój pomnik i pokazał Górę Kościuszki w Google Maps?!

– Dzięki za wszystko, ale nie. Nie zmusisz mnie do tego.

Feliks wyprostował się z zawziętą miną. Wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę.

– Feliksie, chyba nie zamierzasz…! – szybko wtrącił stojący obok Taurys.

Polak udał, że nie słyszy przyjaciela i zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie:

– _Mój sługo! Na mocy zaklęć rozkazu, nakazuję ci, Jeźdźcze! Od tej pory musisz dawać mi swojego konia zawsze, kiedy o to poproszę!_

– Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że się do tego posuniesz – mruknął Kościuszko, patrząc pobłażliwie na uśmiechającego się tryumfalnie Feliksa.

– Ale teraz zostały ci tylko dwa życzenia! – przejął się Taurys. – Co, jeśli będą nam później potrzebne do walki?!

– Tosiek, ten gość walczył w każdej zadymie, w jakiej tylko mógł! Naprawdę sądzisz, że trzeba go będzie zmuszać do walki? – Szatyn nie odpowiedział. – Ale czad, będę jeździł na koniu z obrazów!

Feliks uśmiechnął się zadowolony i nadzwyczaj spokojnie, jak na siebie, podszedł do gniadosza. W końcu wsiadł na niego i ruszył kłusem przed siebie.

Taurys zbliżył się do Kościuszki, z rezygnacją przyglądając się Feliksowi.

– Tak naprawdę to czemu nie chciał pan mu dać tego konia od razu, generale? – zapytał.

– Materializacja sługi pochłania manę mistrza lub wyznaczonego przez niego czarodzieja. Feliks nie chciał twojej pomocy, a sam ledwo utrzymuje mnie w tej postaci. Koń to dla niego dodatkowe obciążenie. W dodatku jeśli chce na nim jeździć, to wierzchowiec musi być bardziej materialny niż ja. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Szaleniec. Ma w sobie więcej fantazji niż rozumu. Prawdziwy Polak. W dodatku ma głowę mocną jak ja. Może pić do rana i nie choruje. Podoba mi się tu, o taką wolną Polskę walczyłem. To dziwne uczucie, mijać szkoły i ulice nazwane swoim imieniem. Tylko czekam, aż będziemy mogli z kimś zawalczyć, wtedy już będzie idealnie!

Przez kilkanaście minut stali w ciszy, w końcu podjechał do nich wyraźnie zmęczony Feliks. Zsiadł z konia, chwiejąc się.

– Było warto… – powiedział z uśmiechem i wycieńczony padł na ziemię.

– Feliks! – krzyknął spanikowany Taurys, klękając przy nim.

– Spokojnie, nic mu nie będzie – zapewnił Kościuszko, powoli rozpływając się w powietrzu. – Zużył za dużo many, za dzień, może dwa się obudzi…

Litwin zaklął siarczyście, podnosząc nieprzytomnego Feliksa. Co go znowu podkusiło, żeby pomagać temu wariatowi?! Musiał mieć jakąś pomroczność jasną, kiedy myślał, że Feliks podejdzie do tej wojny poważnie! Przecież to musiało się tak skończyć. Poszalał z magią i zemdlał, a teraz Taurys będzie się nim zajmował. Byli zupełnie bezbronni, przecież nie mógł go zawieźć do szpitala. Tylko w domu, który jest odpowiednio chroniony, będzie bezpieczny.

„Chyba naprawdę poproszę Raivisa i Eduarda o pomoc" – pomyślał, kładąc Polaka na kanapie.

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy pił kawę przy stoliku na zewnątrz jednej z wielu kawiarenek mieszczących się na Polach Elizejskich. Naprzeciw niego siedziała niespełna dwudziestoletnia blondynka o krótkich, nierówno obciętych włosach. Z zainteresowaniem w turkusowych oczach przypatrywała się przechodzącym obok ludziom.

– Hm… Jeszcze jeden mały szczegół. Musimy coś zrobić z twoją fryzurą – stwierdził Francis, przyglądając się jej. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyjął komórkę i zadzwonił do Matthew: – Cześć, pamiętasz, że jutro idę do stylisty? No… To mógłbyś jeszcze umówić Joannę? Dzięki, cześć. – Rozłączył się. – Jutro pójdziemy do fryzjera.

– Ale czemu? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Co jest nie tak z moimi włosami? Krótkie są wygodne. Warkocz przeszkadza w walce.

– Twoja fryzura wymaga stylizacji, bo odrobinę trąci średniowieczem. Tłumaczyłem ci już, że żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, musisz wyglądać jak współczesna paryżanka.

– Ale wygląd nie powinien być najważniejszy! Czy naprawdę nic innego się dla was nie liczy?! Już nieważne, jakim ktoś jest człowiekiem, patrzycie tylko na to, czy jest piękny i bogaty! Mam się dostosować i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, rozumiem. Ale już i tak kupiłeś mi mnóstwo ubrań. – Popatrzyła zmieszana na swoją granatową spódnicę sięgającą jej niewiele ponad kolano. Mimo prób Francisowi nie udało się wywalczyć krótszej. – Wyglądam nieprzyzwoicie. Kobieta powinna ubierać się skromnie. Mówiłam, że spodnie byłyby lepsze.

Francis uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Masz śliczne, szczupłe nogi. Żal je zakrywać spodniami. – Joanna nie odpowiedziała na komplement, więc dodał spokojnie: – Chcesz zwiedzić Francję, tak?

– No… Tak.

– Właśnie. Wojna dopiero się rozpoczęła. Nikt nas na razie nie będzie atakował. Wszyscy mistrzowie wysyłają swoich ludzi na przeszpiegi. Ja mam od tego Matthew i jego ludzi. To on dostarcza ci manę, żebyś cały czas mogła chodzić w tej formie. Teraz ludzie nie paradują po mieście w kolczugach. Przecież wiesz, że poznanie tożsamości sług jest kluczową sprawą. Pozwala odkryć ich słabości i szlachetne widmo. Dlatego lepiej, żebyś udawała moją nową dziewczynę, a do tego musisz wyglądać jak wszystkie paryżanki, a nawet lepiej… W kilka dni dokończymy zwiedzanie Paryża, a potem pojedziemy do Reims. A jeśli starczy nam czasu, to zabiorę cię do Domrémy. Tam nadal stoi twój dom, wiesz? Przerobili go na muzeum.

– Eh… Przepraszam, po prostu nie mogę pojąć waszego sposobu myślenia. Ludzie strasznie się zmienili – odpowiedziała i wróciła do jedzenia croissanta z czekoladą. – Dzięki, Francis.

* * *

Następnego dnia wieczorem Francis i Lansjer stali na _Place de Pyramides_ pod złotą statuą przedstawiającą dziewczynę w pełnej zbroi jadącą na koniu.

– O… To naprawdę jestem ja? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Joanna, wskazując palcem na pomnik. – Piękne…

– Oczywiście, że tak! – Uśmiechnął się Francuz. – To jeszcze nic, pójdziemy do Luwru, tam jest więcej dzieł sztuki z tobą! Matthew umówił nam prywatną noc w tym muzeum. Idziemy?

Chwycił jej dłoń i przeszedł przez przejście dla pieszych. Zaczęli iść pod arkadami ciągnącymi się wzdłuż ulicy Rivoli.

– Joanno, dla wielu Francuzów byłaś i jesteś symbolem, inspiracją. Są filmy na twój temat, piosenki, obrazy, rzeźby… Nie wiem, czy Francja miała drugą taką kobietę jak ty – mówił Francis, mijając kolejne sklepy z pamiątkami. – Tak sobie pomyślałem, że szkoda, że nie możesz się ujawnić, ludzie byliby zachwyceni. Ja jestem zaszczycony tym, że będziesz walczyć u mego boku.

– Nie byłabym tego taka pewna – odparła Joanna. – Dlaczego mam być symbolem dla ludzi, którzy uznają inne wartości niż ja? Sześćset lat temu mówili, że jestem szalona i nie chcieli mi wierzyć. Zdradzili mnie i spalili, chociaż wszystko co robiłam, robiłam w imię Boga dla swojej ojczyzny. Dzisiaj wcale nie byłoby lepiej. Francja odwróciła się od Kościoła, nawet ty nie wierzysz, prawda?

Francis wzruszył ramionami. Nie odpowiedział. Szli dalej w ciszy, aż w końcu skręcili w prawo, przeszli przez krótki tunel i stanęli na _Place du Carrousel_.

Po ich lewej stronie mieścił się Luwr, po prawej _Arc du Carrousel _i rozległe ogrody. Przed nimi ciągnął się rządek latarni, a o pierwszą z nich opierał się Arthur Kirkland. Kiedy zauważył Francisa wyprostował się i pewnie ruszył w jego kierunku.

– Witaj, Francisie – powiedział spokojnie. – Co za spotkanie…

– Tak właśnie czułem, że kręci się tu jakiś inny mistrz – rzekł Francis, zatrzymując się. – Ciekawiło mnie tylko, kto był tak odważny, żeby pojawić się osobiście w centrum Paryża na samym początku wojny.

– Ja przynajmniej nie chodzę ze swoim sługą – spojrzał znacząco na Joannę – po muzeach i nie pokazuję zaklęć rozkazu całemu światu. – Arthur pokazał prawą dłoń ze znakiem zakrytym warstwą podkładu. – Ale nie przyszedłem z tobą gadać. Rozstrzygnijmy to honorowo. Nim ktoś inny pozbawi mnie tej przyjemności.

Francis uśmiechnął się lekko i ręką wskazał ogrody.

– Może w takim razie się przesuniemy? – zaproponował. – Nie będziemy przecież walczyć na środku przejścia. Krew na paryskim bruku tak źle się kojarzy. Co innego na przystrzyżonym trawniku, ten kontrast czerwieni i zieleni... W dodatku to takie w stylu dżentelmenów, czyż nie?

Arthur skinął głową, przenieśli się na szeroki, zadbany trawnik. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Obok Anglika momentalnie zmaterializował się Strzelec.

– Strzelcze, obejmij kamuflażem ten teren – polecił Arthur, potem zwrócił się do Francisa: – Lepiej, żeby ludzie nas nie widzieli.

Robin bez słowa wykonał szybki, poziomy ruch ręką. Otoczyła ich cienka, zielonkawa bariera. Obaj magowie praktycznie równocześnie wyczarowali swoje bronie – Arthur rapier, Francis szpadę z ozdobnym koszem.

– Pf… Co to ma być? – parsknął drwiąco Anglik. – Ja przynajmniej walczę bronią dla prawdziwego mężczyzny! Wyzwałbym cię na miecze, ale to byłoby dla ciebie za trudne!

– Zobaczymy, czy nadążysz za mną z tą swoją „męską bronią" – odparł Francis.

Strzelec w tym czasie uważnie przypatrywał się Joannie, która, używając magii, zmieniła koszulę i spódnicę na kolczugę i spodnie. W jej dłoni pojawiła się lanca.

– Nie będę z nią walczył – oświadczył stanowczo Strzelec, przerywając mistrzom wymianę zdań.

– Że co proszę?! – oburzył się Arthur. – Przecież to wrogi sługa!

– Może i sługa, ale to przede wszystkim niewinna dziewczyna. Nie mogę z nią walczyć.

– Nawet jeśli jestem kobietą, to aktualnie noszę spodnie i wykonuję zadanie dla mężczyzny – powiedziała chłodno Lansjer. – Po prostu stawaj do walki, Angliku!

Robin dalej stał nieruchomo, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

– Więc nie chcesz walczyć? – spytał ze złością Arthur.

– Nie. To byłoby niehonorowe. Podobno jesteś dżentelmenem, powinieneś to rozumieć.

– Bycie dżentelmenem nie odnosi się do wrogów.

– Ale ona nie jest moim wrogiem – odbił piłeczkę Robin. – Nawet nie znam jej imienia.

Arthur zaklął i wyciągnął w stronę Strzelca prawą rękę.

– _Mój sługo! Na mocy zaklęć rozkazu, nakazuję ci! Strzelcze, zabij Lansjer!_

– Nawet twój sługa nie chce ci pomóc. Nigdy nie potrafiłeś dogadać się z ludźmi, Arthurze – zakpił Francis.

– Przynajmniej nie wskakiwałem do łóżka każdej napotkanej dziewczynie – odgryzł się Anglik. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Francisa. – Nie mam czasu ani ochoty na gadanie z tobą. Walcz, bo na mnie twoja magia miłości nie podziała!

Francuz pokłonił mu się głęboko, aż z przesadą. Arthur odpowiedział tym samym. Skrzyżowali ze sobą ostrza.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Robin, wyciągając z kołczanu strzałę.

– Nie chcę twoich przeprosin – odparła cierpko Joanna.

Zaczęli walczyć. Strzelec błyskawicznie posyłał strzały w stronę Lansjer, która bez problemu się przed nimi broniła. On starał się za wszelką cenę utrzymywać dużą odległość między nimi, ona próbowała ją zmniejszyć. Wyjął kolejną strzałę z kołczana, naciągnął cięciwę i wystrzelił, dziewczyna odskoczyła na bok, ale tym razem udało mu się ją trafić w lewe ramię. Joanna skrzywiła się, widząc płynącą po ręce krew, ale już zaraz powróciła do defensywy. Teraz zyskała pewność, że jej magiczna kolczuga nie zatrzyma tych strzał.

Równolegle, obok nich toczył się wyrównany pojedynek Francisa i Arthura. Ten pierwszy zadawał pchnięcia bardzo szybkie i celne, drugi nadrabiał siłą ciosów, posyłając w rapier pewną część swojej mocy.

– Widzę, że dużo ćwiczyłeś, ale dalej sporo ci do mnie brakuje – powiedział Francis, parując kolejne pchnięcie Arthura.

Anglik już miał odpowiedzieć, ale nagle jasny blask odwrócił ich uwagę. Zdumieni opuścili bronie i zaczęli wpatrywać się w walkę sług.

Strzelec użył swojego szlachetnego widma – gradu strzał, z którego każda zawsze trafiała w przeciwnika. Lansjer odpowiedziała na to swoją legendarną umiejętnością, uklękła na trawie i zaczęła się modlić. Otoczyła ją złocista, błyszcząca tarcza, strzały zatrzymały się, zmieniły swój zwrot i poleciały w stronę Robina. Ten w porę zareagował, zmieniając pociski w proch. Odetchnął ciężko, patrząc na Joannę zaskoczony jej umiejętnościami. Dziewczyna wykorzystała tę krótką chwilę dezorientacji, błyskawicznie wstała, znosząc tarczę i cisnęła w mężczyznę lancą. Broń przygwoździła go do ziemi, przebijając klatkę piersiową. Strzelec zaczął znikać, a wraz z nim kamuflująca bariera.

Francis uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, skinął głową i posłał Joannie pełne uznania spojrzenie. Potem popatrzył na osłupiałego Arthura wpatrującego się w gasnącego Strzelca. Francis zbliżył koniec szpady do jego piersi.

– Straciłeś swojego sługę, przegrałeś. Nie musisz już być mistrzem. Pozwolę ci się poddać i odejść – oznajmił.

– Nigdy. Pokonam cię i przejmę twojego sługę – wycedził wściekły Arthur. Popatrzył na Lansjer. – Kobieta, Francuzka, krótkie włosy, dobrze walczy, w dodatku jej szlachetne widmo polega na modlitwie do Boga. Mogłem od razu się domyślić, że to ta twoja święta Joanna d'Arc!

– Więc pewnie domyślasz się też, że nie będę służyć Anglikowi! – powiedziała głośno i stanowczo dziewczyna. – Wolałabym umrzeć!

Francis otworzył usta, żeby jej coś odpowiedzieć, jednak Arthur posłał w swój rapier dużą ilość mocy, tak że zalśnił jak błyskawica i odrąbał połowę dalej wyciągniętej w jego kierunku szpady przeciwnika. Francuz uniósł brwi, patrząc na to, co zostało z jego broni.

– Ha! I co teraz zrobisz?! – zapytał dumnie Arthur.

Nagle, kiedy już miał zaatakować, Francis rozmył się w powietrzu. Nerwowo rozejrzał się na boki. Francuz pojawił się za jego plecami i błyskawicznie zadał dwa ciosy równocześnie: jeden dopiero co wyczarowanym w lewej dłoni sztyletem, między żebra, drugi kikutem szpady z prawej strony, nieco niżej.

Odsunął się. Arthur osłupiały popatrzył na swój brzuch przebity na wylot resztkami szpady. Padł na ziemię.

– _Mon_ _ami, _walczyłeś dzielnie, ale po raz kolejny mnie nie doceniłeś. Używając swojej magii, pozwoliłeś mi na użycie mojej. Żegnaj, Arthurze – powiedział cicho Francis i popatrzył na już przebraną w ludzkie ubrania Joannę. – Chodź do domu, jutro zwiedzimy Luwr.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones kręcił się w okolicach Luwru, wypatrując swojego brata. Miał mu pomóc w pojedynku z Francisem, na punkcie którego tak zafiksował się Arthur. Umówili się tu, co prawda Amerykanin trochę się spóźnił, ale nie aż tak, żeby tamten sobie poszedł i na niego nie czekał. Próbował się do niego dodzwonić, ale Anglik miał wyłączony telefon.

Po raz kolejny minął _Arc du Carrousel_, rozglądając się uważnie. Nagle zauważył padającego na trawę Arthura i stojącego nad nim Francisa razem z niewysoką blondynką.

Ruszył biegiem w ich stronę. Przechodził tu już parę razy, był pewien, że ich tu wtedy nie było. Domyślił się, że pewnie ukrywali się dzięki mocom Robin Hooda, przez co nie mógł ich w żaden sposób wykryć.

Padł na kolana przy Arthurze. Z paniką w oczach popatrzył na jego zakrwawioną koszulę.

– Arthie, co się stało?! – zapytał, przyciskając dłonie do krwawiącej rany na brzuchu brata. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zaraz zadzwonię na pogotowie. To nic poważnego! To powierzchowna rana!

– Już za późno… – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. Delikatnym ruchem ręki wskazał na kałużę krwi wypływającej z lewej strony pleców. – Przegrałem…

– Spokojnie, poczekaj! Nic nie mów! Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz! Jestem bohaterem, uratuję cię! – mówił pełnym emocji głosem Alfred. – Bracia bohaterów nie umierają…

Arthur chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale tylko kaszlnął krwią. Alfred poczuł, jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Anglik uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wiesz… Bohaterowie nie płaczą – wykrztusił Arthur, każde nabranie powietrza wiązało się dla niego z okropnym bólem. – Przepraszam za to… Za to wszystko ostatnio… Nakrzyczałem na ciebie, a miałeś rację… Byłem strasznym starszym bratem…

– Nie przepraszaj, nie byłeś sobą! Tylko ja nie mogłem zrozumieć, że aż tak zależy ci na Graalu! To ja przepraszam za bycie takim dzieciakiem! Za to, że cię denerwowałem, że nigdy nie chciałem cię słuchać! To wszystko moja wina, gdybym tylko pojawił się wcześniej… Arthie, ty wcale nie byłeś złym bratem, to ja cię nigdy nie doceniałem. Zawsze się mną zajmowałeś, a twoje ciasta wcale nie są takie okropne, jak wszyscy mówią. Wiesz, wrócimy do domu i mi coś upieczesz, okej?! Pomogę ci, a później razem zjemy i obejrzymy jakiś film! Pozwolę ci wybrać. – Alfred położył swoje dłonie na dłoniach brata. – Tylko błagam, nie umieraj! Nie możesz mnie zostawić…

Arthur nie odpowiedział, nie miał siły. Tylko wpatrywał się pochyloną nad nim, mokrą od łez, twarz Alfreda. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że chociaż w tej chwili, ten jeden raz nie był sam. Z drugiej naprawdę nie chciał, żeby jego brat widział go w takim stanie, żeby patrzył na jego śmierć i płakał.

Po chwili serce Arthura przestało bić, a w zielonych oczach zgasło życie. Dopiero wtedy Alfred wybuchnął głośnym płaczem.

To Arthur był prawdziwym bohaterem i głową rodziny, a teraz jego młodszy brat został zupełnie sam. Czy było warto?


	3. 3

**#3**

Jekaterina, Iwan i Natalia siedzieli przy stole na pierwszym piętrze moskiewskiej restauracji Warwary*. Nie odzywali się do siebie, między nimi panowało wyraźnie wyczuwalne napięcie.

– Zaprosiłam was tutaj, bo uznałam, że powinniśmy spokojnie porozmawiać i ustalić coś na neutralnym gruncie – zaczęła niepewnie Jekaterina.

– Tak jak mówiłem – podjął Iwan, odwracając wzrok od trzymanego w dłoni kryształowego kieliszka wypełnionego drogim winem – oddaj mi zaklęcia rozkazu i razem, w trójkę pokonajmy innych mistrzów. Tak będzie najlepiej.

– Nie oddam ci Czarnoksiężnika. Jeśli mamy wspólnie pokonać resztę, to dlaczego ja nie mogę być mistrzem? – zapytała Jekaterina, nie kryjąc urazy.

– Jesteś za słaba – stwierdził beznamiętnie Iwan. – Słyszałaś? Rozumiesz cokolwiek z tego, co się dzieje? Kirkland został zabity na samym początku, chociaż myślałem, że to on stanowi największe zagrożenie. To oznacza, że w tej wojnie poziom musi być wyjątkowo wysoki.

– Wcale nie jestem słaba. To wy nigdy mnie nie doceniacie i nie pozwalacie mi rządzić.

Do tej pory milcząca Natalia gwałtownie wstała, a stół zatrząsł się.

– Zrozum, jesteś słaba! Zabiją cię! Zginiesz! To jest wojna! – krzyknęła ze złością. – Potrafisz tylko leczyć, a pchasz się do walki o Świętego Graala! To Wania miał być mistrzem, a ty go zdradziłaś! Z nim na pewno byśmy wygrali!

– Czyli co, kiedy byliście mali i się wami zajmowałam, to było dobrze – Jekaterina również się podniosła – a jak tylko dorośliście, to już jestem za słaba?! Przestałam być potrzebna, tak?! Należy mi się trochę wdzięczności za to, co dla was robiłam! Raz mam szansę udowodnić wszystkim, że jestem coś warta i zamierzam ją wykorzystać, bez względu na to, czy wam się to podoba czy nie! I przypominam, że to ja jestem teraz głową rodziny!

– Bądźcie ciszej – mruknął Iwan. – Ludzie się gapią.

– A niech się gapią! Wszyscy zobaczą, jaką mamy dwulicową siostrę! Może się zawstydzi i opamięta! Kozak się znalazł, od siedmiu boleści! – Natalia popatrzyła lodowato na Jekaterinę. – Wania chciał przywołać Iwana Groźnego, znalazł jego koronę! Ale nie! Lepiej było sobie potajemnie wezwać jakiegoś Czarnoksiężnika! Nawet nam go ani razu nie pokazałaś, nie mamy pojęcia, kto to jest! Przez ciebie rodzina nie ma żadnych szans na zdobycie Graala, w ogóle nie umiesz walczyć! Będziemy musieli czekać kolejne dziesięć lat! Wiesz, jeśli cię zamordują, to nie będzie mi cię żal, sama się o to prosisz. Jak mamy płakać po kimś, kto zginął, bo miał głupi kaprys? Całe życie uczyłaś nas, że rodzina jest najważniejsza, a teraz sama niszczysz szanse tej rodziny na prawdziwą wielkość!

Jekaterina otarła rękawem koszuli mokre od łez oczy. Nigdy nie sądziła, że usłyszy takie rzeczy od swojego rodzeństwa. Czuła się niepotrzebna i odrzucona. Przeszło jej przez myśl, żeby jednak oddać Iwanowi zaklęcia rozkazu i jak zawsze schować się w cień. Ale wtedy tylko potwierdziłaby swoją słabość, uległaby presji. Nie mogła się teraz wycofać, raz w życiu musiała postawić na swoim.

– Dobra – powiedziała cicho, z żalem. – W takim razie sama zdobędę Graala, a zacznę od pokonania Francisa, zobaczycie. Tylko nie przychodźcie potem prosić o pomoc… Zapłacę za kolację i… za własne błędy. Nie musicie się martwić.

Wsunęła za sobą krzesło i skierowała się do wyjścia z restauracji, nie oglądając się za siebie. Natalia uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i popatrzyła z nadzieją na siedzącego w zamyśleniu Iwana.

– I dobrze jej tak, prawda, Wania? Za dziesięć lat sami wygramy tę wojnę – orzekła stanowczo. – Hm… To co teraz zrobimy?

– Ja pojadę w głąb Syberii i zacznę przygotowywać się do następnej wojny. A ty rób, co chcesz – odparł flegmatycznie Iwan, wstał i poprawił szal.

– Co…? Ale jak to? Zostawisz mnie?!

– Wybacz, ale byłabyś dla mnie tylko zbędnym ciężarem. – Iwan wzruszył ramionami. – Obie jesteście tak samo słabe. Za dziesięć lat ty też mogłabyś zdradzić, więc radź sobie sama. Rodzina to nie wszystko, tylko władza daje prawdziwe szczęście.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź osłupiałej siostry, Rosjanin podszedł do schodów i zszedł na parter restauracji.

Natalia została całkiem sama. W jej oczach lśniły łzy.

* * *

Już od chwili, gdy Niemcy dowiedzieli się, że to we francuskiej stolicy ukaże się Graal, rozpoczęto budowę tajnej bazy. Wykupiono dawną starą fabrykę na obrzeżach Paryża z całym przylegającym terenem. Oficjalnie miały tam powstać drogie i modne lofty oraz nowoczesne centrum handlowe, ale to dopiero po wojnie. W tej chwili teren był naszpikowany ukrytymi kamerami i czujnikami ruchu. Był też regularnie patrolowany przez strażników z psami. Christoph** i Gisil Beilschmidt*** weszli do pokoju wspólnego podziemnego bunkra, którego wejście ukryto w jednym ze zdemolowanych budynków. Trzymali za ramiona Natalię ubraną w rozkloszowaną, pastelowo błękitną sukienkę z krótkimi rękawami, cienki granatowy sweterek i buty na płaskim obcasie. We włosy wpięte miała spinki z kokardkami. W skrępowanych za plecami plastikową opaską zaciskową dłoniach trzymała rączkę różowej, niewielkiej walizki na kółkach.

– To siostra Braginskiej, kręciła się w okolicy, mówiła, że chce się zobaczyć z Ludwigiem. Mówi po angielsku z dziwnym akcentem i po rosyjsku. Nie gada po niemiecku, bo nawet nie potrafi rąk do góry podnosić. Co, oni tam w Rosji nawet filmów o nazistach nie oglądają? – zapytał poważnie Gisil.

Siedzący na skórzanej sofie Ludwig i Gilbert zlustrowali Natalię wzrokiem.

– Moje rodzeństwo mnie zostawiło, a ja boję się, że mogłabym być celem dla któregoś z mistrzów… – zaczęła nieśmiało Natalia, patrząc na Ludwiga. – Wszyscy mówią, że jesteś taki uczciwy i silny, więc może mogłabym się u ciebie schować na czas wojny?

– Hm… No, nie wiem – zastanawiał się Ludwig.

– To pewnie szpieg – stwierdził z przekonaniem w głosie Gilbert.

– Też tak właśnie pomyśleliśmy, dlatego związaliśmy jej ręce – powiedział Christoph.

Natalia przewróciła oczami.

– Ale ty masz durnych braci – mruknęła do Ludwiga. – Ciekawe, który szpieg tak wygląda, ciągnie za sobą różową walizkę i nawet nie próbuje się chować.

Gilbert zastanawiał się przez chwilę, w końcu pokiwał głową, jakby chciał przyznać Natalii rację.

– No, coś w tym jest. Hm… A co jeśli to ty jesteś mistrzem i robisz za taką bombę zegarową? Co jeżeli siostra oddała ci jedno z życzeń? Przyjmiemy cię, a wtedy wezwiesz swojego czarnoksiężnika, żeby rozwalił nas od środka?

– To Jekaterina jest mistrzem, nie mam żadnych zaklęć rozkazu – powiedziała Natalia. – Możecie sprawdzić. Ona się na nas pogniewała. Nie chciała oddać zaklęć nawet Iwanowi.

– Rozwiążcie ją – polecił Ludwig.

Christoph uwolnił ręce Natalii. Dziewczyna rozmasowała obolałe nadgarstki i wyciągnęła dłonie w kierunku braci.

– Widzicie, puste.

Gilbert uważnie obejrzał ze wszystkich stron drobne dłonie Białorusinki. Później popatrzył jej w oczy, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Dobra, a teraz rozbieraj się – zażądał.

– CO?! – krzyknęła zszokowana Natalia. – Przecież widzisz, że nie mam zaklęć!

– Myślisz, że naprawdę jestem taki głupi i nie wiem, że znak można mieć w innym miejscu niż na dłoni? Tak się składa, że bardzo dobrze znam historię poprzednich wojen. Wyskakuj z ciuchów.

– Gdybym była mistrzem, to Ludwig na pewno by to już wyczuł!

– Nie dyskutuj, bo cię zastrzelę – wycedził Gilbert.

Natalia popatrzyła na niego wściekła. Zrobiła krok do przodu i zamachnęła się pięścią w kierunku Prusaka. Ten uchylił się, a stojący obok niej Christoph złapał ją za ramiona i odciągnął od Gilberta.

– Ty pieprzony, niewyżyty zboczeńcu! Striptizu ci się zachciało! Christian Grey od siedmiu boleści! – wrzeszczała, próbując się wyrwać. – Co, pewnie siedzisz w tym bunkrze i od dawna żadnej dziewczyny nie widziałeś?! Internet sobie odpal, a nie męczysz kogoś niewinnego, kto tylko przyszedł prosić o schronienie!

– To nie striptiz tylko rewizja. Po prostu dbam o bezpieczeństwo mojego brata – powiedział Gilbert, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

– Ta, jasne! Jak mnie puścicie, to was wszystkich pozabijam!

– Przecież umiesz tylko gadać ze zwierzętami! – parsknął Christoph. – Najbardziej wieśniacka moc na świecie! Co, naślesz na nas kotki? Takie małe, żeby zmieściły się w otworach wentylacyjnych!

– Nie kotki! Wilki!

– Wilki? A gdzie ty w Paryżu znajdziesz wilki? – kpił Gilbert. – Christoph ma rację, kotki! Munchkiny, takie puchate! Malutkie! Ty też taka raczej malutka jesteś! Nawet na zdjęciach wyglądałaś na większą!

– Czy możecie się wreszcie zamknąć?! – huknął nagle Ludwig.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy ze zmieszaniem popatrzyli na naprawdę zirytowanego Ludwiga.

– Gilbert, Christoph, ogarnijcie się! Natalio, przestań krzyczeć – powiedział powoli i dobitnie.

Natalia przestała się szarpać, Christoph puścił jej ramiona. Westchnęła ciężko i ściągnęła buty, potem sweter. Zaczęła rozpinać sukienkę.

„Wania, to wszystko przez ciebie. Twój dług rośnie. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek ci daruję to, że muszę żebrać o schronienie i jeszcze mnie molestują" – powtarzała sobie w myślach.

Po zdjęciu tiulowej półhalki została w białej camisole, białych pończochach i bieliźnie. Gilbert uniósł brwi, widząc włożone za podwiązki noże.

– A ja naprawdę myślałem, że jesteś taka urocza i niewinna – powiedział pod nosem. Potem dodał nieco głośniej: – Noże i pończochy. Nie no, fajnie to wygląda, ale oddaj nam broń.

Wyjęła noże i bez słowa położyła je na stoliku na kawę stojącym przed kanapą.

W końcu została w samych pudrowo różowych figach i staniku – prostej bieliźnie ozdobionej tylko słodkimi, maleńkimi kokardkami. Zaczęła przyglądać się swoim stopom, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że musi się rozebrać przed czwórką praktycznie obcych facetów. I to tylko z winy Iwana musiała znosić takie upokorzenia! To jej „ukochany, najwspanialszy na świecie brat" rzucił ją na pożarcie lwom, nawet się nie zawahał.

– Ja po tych nożach to spodziewałem się jakichś koronek, a nie bawełny i mikrofibry… – jęknął bardzo rozczarowany Gisil. – Oj, naprawdę? Nie stać cię na nic bardziej prześwitującego albo chociaż czerwonego? No, chociaż stringi do pończoch? Co, w Moskwie nie ma Victoria's Secret?

– Serio, gdzie ty to kupiłaś? W hipermarkecie na stoisku dla dwunastolatek? A takich z kucykami nie było? – zaśmiał się Christoph.

– Poza tym – dodał Gilbert, ostentacyjnie gapiąc się na jej biust – próbujesz sobie dodać wdzięków push-upem. Wybacz, ale tobie już chyba nic nie pomoże.

Natalia nie odpowiedziała, dalej patrzyła na podłogę. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Najchętniej przywaliłaby Gilbertowi w twarz. Jednak nie miała z nimi najmniejszych szans, więc po prostu stała tak ze spuszczoną głową, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu.

„Iwan, chyba cię zamorduję" – pomyślała

– No, co tak stoisz? – spytał zaczepnie Gilbert. – Dalej.

– Nie! – Gwałtownie podniosła głowę. – Lepiej od razu mnie zastrzel!

– Jak chcesz. – Gilbert wyjął z kabury pistolet, wycelował w Natalię. – Więc…?

– No, dobra! – zgodziła się szybko. – Ale wyjdź!

Gilbert przewrócił oczami i popatrzył na resztę mężczyzn.

– Panowie, wyjdźcie – westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Nie, ty nie zostajesz! – zaprotestowała od razu Natalia. – Jesteś zboczony!

– Eh… To kto ma zostać?

– On. – Wskazała palcem na milczącego Ludwiga, ewidentnie zażenowanego zachowaniem swoich braci. – Przynajmniej nie jest taki napalony jak wy.

– Od razu, że napaleni… No, okej, chodźcie – powiedział Gilbert, a wychodząc, zwrócił się po niemiecku w stronę Ludwiga: – Może sporo wiedzieć. Wszystko z niej wyciągnę i zabijemy ją, kiedy przestanie nam być potrzebna.

Natalia i Ludwig zostali sami. Przez dłuższy moment mierzyli się wzajemnie wzrokiem. Zza drzwi usłyszeli dudnienie, jakby grupa ludzi biegła po korytarzu.

„Pewnie popędzili do centrum dowodzenia oglądać monitoring" – pomyślał Niemiec.

– Ym… No, tak… Przepraszam za moich braci, ale… No… – wybąkał wyraźnie zakłopotany.

– Dobra, ale zakryj oczy – nakazała Natalia – i nie patrz, póki ci nie pozwolę!

* * *

Tymczasem Francis Bonnefoy kręcił się niedaleko bunkra Beilschmidtów. Magia w tym miejscu była bardzo silnie wyczuwalna, poza nim w okolicy przebywało pewnie kilku mistrzów – Ludwig, Vlad, którego kryjówka mieściła się gdzieś w pobliżu i chyba ktoś jeszcze, ale nie miał pojęcia kto.

Po zwycięstwie nad Arthurem jego pewność siebie znacznie wzrosła. Jeśli wygrał z jednym z najsilniejszych brytyjskich magów, to nie sądził, że ktokolwiek inny będzie w stanie go pokonać. Dlatego przyszedł tu sam zamiast znowu wysyłać Matthew na przeszpiegi. Chciał się tylko przekonać, jak wielką moc mają inni mistrzowie. Wiedział, że po ostatniej walce nie zaatakują go bez przygotowania.

Rozglądał się uważnie po okolicy. Otaczały go stare kamienice i zrujnowane fabryki. Ściemniało się.

– Dobry wieczór – usłyszał za plecami kobiecy głos.

Odwrócił się. W jego stronę spokojnym krokiem szła Jekaterina. Skinął jej na powitanie głową.

– Dobry wieczór – odpowiedział uprzejmie. – Od razu mówię, że nie chcę z tobą walczyć, nie rozlewajmy niepotrzebnie krwi. Proponuję, żeby rozstrzygnęli to za nas nasi słudzy.

– Zgadzam się – odparła stanowczo Jekaterina. – W końcu nic do ciebie nie mam.

Od razu po tych słowach przywołała Czarnoksiężnika. Był to wysoki, kościsty mężczyzna o długiej, czarnej brodzie i orlim nosie. Nosił sięgający ziemi skórzany, czarny płaszcz. Kontrastujące z bladością skóry ciemne oczy utkwił w Joannie, która właśnie pojawiła się koło Francuza.

– Szkoda, że nie interesuję się kapelami death metalowymi, bo wtedy może rozpoznałbym twojego sługę – zażartował Francis.

Sługa zignorował tę uwagę.

– Czarnoksiężniku, pokonaj Lansjer – poleciła Jekaterina.

– To chyba oczywiste, po to tu przyszliśmy – mruknął beznamiętnie Czarnoksiężnik.

Słudzy zaczęli walczyć, a Francis i Jekaterina stali oddaleni od siebie, przypatrując się im.

– A nawet gdybyśmy walczyli, to co? – zagaił Francuz ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Zaleczyłabyś mnie na śmierć?

– Niekoniecznie. – Jekaterina wzruszyła ramionami. – A ty jak wyobrażasz sobie pokonanie mnie magią miłości?

– No, nie wiem, ale jeśli o to chodzi, to nie miałbym nic przeciwko użyciu jej na tobie.

– Dzięki, ale nie. Za to ja nie zamierzam cię leczyć, kiedy sobie coś zrobisz.

Czarnoksiężnik trzymał w rękach różaniec, z którego po kolei wyjmował paciorki i rzucał nimi przed siebie. Koraliki wybuchały z hukiem, tworząc dym, z którego wyłaniały się wysokie na półtora metra kamienne golemy. Joanna z trudem rozbijała lancą sunące w jej kierunku potwory, tak że zostawała po nich tylko kupa gruzu.

Niespodziewanie walkę przerwały ciche odgłosy dwóch wystrzałów. Mistrzowie nagle padli na ziemię. Jekaterina odczołgała się za pobliski murek. Czarnoksiężnik podążył za nią.

Joanna błyskawicznie podbiegła do leżącego na ziemi Francisa. Mężczyzna przyciskał dłonie do rany wylotowej pod prawym obojczykiem, która obficie krwawiła. Lansjer uklękła przy nim i od razu otoczyła go swoją magiczną tarczą.

– Francis, co jest?! – zapytała z przerażeniem w głosie.

Francuz odwrócił głowę w stronę dachu starej, pustej kamienicy. To z tamtej strony padł strzał, ale było zbyt wiele kominów i murków, żeby mógł dostrzec snajpera. Ze smutkiem popatrzył w oczy dziewczyny.

– Jednak nie wygramy. Wybacz. To chyba koniec – mruknął cicho.

– Co…? Ale ja nie chcę tu bez ciebie zostać! Nie poradzę sobie sama w tym świecie! Odwołaj mnie, proszę! – mówiła drżącym z emocji głosem Joanna, chwytając go za ramiona.

– Nie… Ja nie chcę umierać sam – powiedział, jednak widząc błagalne spojrzenie Lansjer dodał: – Na mocy zaklęć rozkazu, nakazuję ci… Kiedy umrę, będziesz wolna. Tylko powiadom Matthew. Pożegnaj go, podziękuj mu w moim imieniu. Joanno, jesteś jedną z najbardziej niezwykłych kobiet, jakie spotkałem. Szkoda, że mieliśmy tak mało czasu.

Joanna pokiwała głową, jakby chciała coś dodać, ale łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach, a w gardle narastało łkanie. Jej magiczna kolczuga zniknęła, a dziewczyna w śnieżnobiałej koszuli objęła Francisa ramionami, przytulając go do swojej piersi. Popatrzyła spokojnie w jego błękitne, zaszklone oczy. Usłyszała, jak padł kolejny strzał, z tej samej strony co wcześniej, jednak tym razem pocisk odbił się od tarczy.

– Cieszę się, że miałem okazję cię poznać – wyszeptał Francuz, próbując uśmiechnąć się przez łzy. – Przepraszam, że nie pojechaliśmy do Reims. Obiecałem ci to.

– W porządku. I tak bardzo wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś. Pokazałeś mi Paryż, poszliśmy na zakupy i do fryzjera. Dzięki tobie pierwszy raz mogłam poczuć się jak prawdziwa kobieta. Polubiłam ten cały paryski szyk. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Francis. Bóg na pewno ci to wynagrodzi.

Francis nie odpowiedział. Po wygranej z Arthurem był zbyt pewny siebie, nie sprawdził dostatecznie terenu, nie wyczarował żadnych barier ochronnych. A teraz umierał w objęciach najbardziej niezwykłej dziewczyny, jaką poznał. Takiej, która miała własne zdanie, której nie interesowały jego pieniądze czy wygląd i której nie traktował jak jednorazową przygodę. Naprawdę nie chciał umierać. Graal nie był tego wart.

Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt sekund siedzieli tak w zupełnej ciszy, zapatrzeni w siebie przez kurtyny łez. Smutek i żal zabarwił ich ostatnie wspólne chwile. Wojna połączyła ich, ale nie dała im żadnych szans na przyszłość. W końcu Lansjer rozmyła się w powietrzu, a martwe ciało Francisa upadło na ziemię.

Czarnoksiężnik kończył tamować krew wypływającą z rany na lewym ramieniu Jekateriny. Dziewczyna miała szczęście, że snajper nie trafił i skończyło się tylko na rozerwanych mięśniach, które mocno krwawiły. Kula przeszła na wylot.

– Gotowe – stwierdził sługa, odejmując ręce od rany. – Nie umiem leczyć tak jak ty, ale musisz przyznać, że w zatrzymywaniu krwotoków jestem niepokonany. Szkoda, że ten blondasek nie miał tyle szczęścia.

– Dzięki. Później sobie to jeszcze doleczę – odparła Jekaterina, patrząc na Czarnoksiężnika z uznaniem. – Chodź, Grisza, wracajmy do hotelu. Zapomniałam komórki, nie mogę zadzwonić po taksówkę.

* * *

Trzy dni później rano Natalia siedziała na materacu w niewielkim pokoiku, który dostała w bunkrze Beilschmidtów. Chociaż lepszym określeniem niż „pokój" byłaby „cela" – dziewczyna nie mogła sama z niego wychodzić, drzwi były pilnowane przez najemników. W dodatku dużo czasu siedział z nią tam Gilbert.

– Słuchaj, to jakiego macie w końcu tego sługę? – zapytał, jakby od niechcenia.

– Mówiłam ci, że nie wiem. Chcieliśmy przywołać Iwana IV Groźnego, ale Jekaterina wszystko schrzaniła i nawet nam nie powiedziała, kogo ma – odpowiedziała Natalia. – A jak wasz Szermierz?

– Nic szczególnego, pewnie nawet nigdy o nim nie słyszałaś. Ludwig też za bardzo nie chce mi go pokazywać. Eh, to niesprawiedliwe! To ja powinienem być mistrzem, jestem starszy! Mój brat się do tego nie nadaje, a teraz mu się jeszcze wydaje, że jest taki ważny i może nam wszystkim rozkazywać. Traktuje całą naszą trójkę jak służbę, a sam nic pożytecznego nie robi. A tyle dla niego w życiu poświęciłem… – mówił z żalem Gilbert. – A jak twoja siostra? Umie coś jeszcze poza uzdrawianiem?

– Chyba nie, może ma jakieś inne, pomniejsze zdolności, ale ich nie używa. A Ludwig cokolwiek potrafi czy też nie?

– Eh, nawet nie pytaj… Ostatnio mam naprawdę dość mojego brata. No cóż, przerąbane mamy z tym rodzeństwem, nie? – Gilbert ujął dłonie Natalii w swoje, ubrane w białe, materiałowe rękawiczki. Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy. – Ale cieszę się, że jest ktoś, kto mnie rozumie.

Natalia z konsternacją popatrzyła na ręce Prusaka.

– Właściwie to czemu nosisz rękawiczki? – zapytała, zupełnie odchodząc od tematu. – Na wszystkich zdjęciach je masz. Nawet na tych z dzieciństwa.

– Mam alergię. Na słońce – odpowiedział trochę zbity z tropu mężczyzna. Po chwili kontynuował: – To okropne, zostać wystawionym przez własną rodzinę. Ale my jesteśmy tacy sami. Wiesz, moglibyśmy wzajemnie złagodzić swój ból, pocieszyć się…

– Ale mnie nie jest smutno. Twój brat pozwolił mi zostać, a macie tylu uzbrojonych strażników, że nikt mnie tu nie znajdzie. Moje rodzeństwo mnie porzuciło, ale sobie poradziłam – przerwała mu rzeczowo Natalia, odsuwając się od niego.

Gilbert zamrugał i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, jakby powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś złośliwego. W milczeniu wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

Wpadł do kuchni, gdzie Christoph i Gisil siedzieli przy stole, przeglądając gazetę. Ze złością usiadł na krześle.

– Poddaję się! Całe trzy dni i nic! Więcej jej nie pilnuję! – warknął.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Gisil, podnosząc wzrok znad gazety.

– Nawet jeśli nie jest szpiegiem, to po prostu musi mieć jakieś informacje! Nie dość, że zgrywa głupszą niż jest, to jeszcze zachowuje się jak jakaś niedotykalska!

– No co ty? – zdumiał się Christoph. – Łał, pierwsza dziewczyna, która na ciebie nie poleciała. Nie wierzę. Ty, a może ona jest lesbijką?

– Hm… To w sumie jest jakiś pomysł. Tak, na pewno woli kobiety, homo jak nic! Dlatego nawet na mnie nie spojrzała! Tylko co my z nią w takim razie zrobimy…? – Gilbert zastanawiał się przez chwilę. – Dobra, Chris, ty będziesz z nią teraz siedział!

– Co?! Ale dlaczego ja?! – oburzył się Hesyjczyk. – Czy ja ci wyglądam na dziewczynę?!

– Tak, w sumie to tak. Masz długie włosy…

– Gisil też ma!

– Ale ja nie znoszę zwierząt – wtrącił Gisil.

– Słuchaj – rzekł Gilbert – pogadaj z nią, pouśmiechaj się, ładnie się ubierz, rozczesz te włosy. No, wiesz, tak na elfa ją weź. Jeśli na ciebie poleci, to znaczy, że jest lesbą albo lubi fantasy. Powyciągaj z niej trochę informacji, może ci coś ciekawego powie.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem Christoph przyszedł do pokoju Natalii. Dziewczyna siedziała na materacu, ze znudzeniem przyglądając się swoim butom. Nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

– Cześć – zaczął Christoph, oparł się o ścianę. – Okej, to spytam wprost. To prawda, że wolisz dziewczyny?

– …że co? – spytała bez zrozumienia Natalia. – Kto ci tak powiedział?

– No, Gilbert. Właśnie dlatego tu do ciebie przyszedłem, bo podobno wyglądam dość kobieco. Ale spoko, w Niemczech nie mamy z tym problemu. – Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Bardziej ciekawi mnie, jak radzisz sobie w Rosji…

– Ale mnie nie podobają się kobiety – wycedziła coraz bardziej zdenerwowana Natalia, wstając.

– Nie musisz się z tym ukrywać, naprawdę akceptujemy twoją odmienność. Dziwi mnie tylko to, czemu w takim razie przyszłaś prosić o pomoc Ludwiga, a nie Erzsebet…

– To, kogo proszę o pomoc, nie ma żadnego związku z moją orientacją, a nawet jeśli, to jestem hetero.

– No, okej, okej. Czaję. – Christoph uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – W takim razie mamy jeszcze z Gisilem teorię, że jesteś zoofilką, bo w końcu umiesz gadać ze zwierzętami i pewnie to wykorzystujesz…

Natalia nie wytrzymała, machnęła dłonią w stronę Christopha, który rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Przez szyb wentylacyjny do pokoju wbiegł szczur. Zwierzątko błyskawicznie wślizgnęło się do nogawki skórzanych spodni Hesyjczyka i zaczęło biec po jego nodze. Mężczyzna krzyknął i uderzył ręką w swoje udo, wyczarowując przy okazji niewielki płomień. Natalia próbowała wykorzystać chwilę zamieszania i już miała wybiec z pokoju, ale w ostatniej chwili Christoph chwycił ją za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Co ty zrobiłaś?! – wrzasnął, patrząc na wypaloną dziurę w spodniach. – Zniszczyłaś moje najlepsze spodnie!

– A ty zabiłeś szczura! – odkrzyknęła Natalia. – Spaliłeś go!

– To było mnie nim nie atakować!

– Było nie gadać takich głupot!

– W takim razie siedź sobie tu sama! Żegnam! – Christoph odwrócił się i wyszedł, trzaskając grubymi drzwiami.

* * *

– Nie, Gilbert. Nie wrócę tam do niej – oświadczył Christoph, siedząc przy stole w kuchni.

– Gott, sam ją sprowokowałeś, byłeś zbyt bezpośredni – żachnął się Prusak.

– Rozwaliła moje ulubione, szyte na miarę spodnie. Mają wypaloną dziurę, mało sobie nogi nie zjarałem. Ja byłem zdesperowany, a ten szczur superszybki, jeszcze kilkanaście centymetrów i mógł mnie poważnie uszkodzić – odparł z powagą Hesyjczyk. – Wiesz, ile te spodnie mnie kosztowały? Powinieneś mi je teraz odkupić.

Cała czwórka Beilschmidtów siedziała w kuchni, jedząc kanapki z szynką i masłem przygotowane przez Ludwiga.

– Oj tam, taka mała dziurka, zaszyje się. – Gilbert lekceważąco machnął ręką. – Podobno łaty są teraz w modzie. Albo mów wszystkim, że ta dziura to tam specjalnie jest.

– Tak czy siak, ktoś musi pilnować Natalii i przy okazji próbować dowiedzieć się czegoś o Jekaterinie – przerwał im Gisil.

– Sorry, ja naprawdę nie mam na to czasu – rzekł albinos. – Ktoś zastrzelił Francisa i ranił Jekaterinę, przy czym nie wiemy, kto dokładnie.

– Może Iwan? Były kiedyś plotki, że podobno potrafi się teleportować, to prawda? – podsunął Christoph, dalej z żalem spoglądając na nieszczęsne spodnie.

– Iwan nie strzelałby do Jekateriny, a poza tym teraz siedzi sobie gdzieś na Syberii. Mamy zdjęcia z jego posiadłości. Gościu się wypiął na siostry. Całymi dniami czyta, a wieczorami ćwiczy w ogrodzie. Co rano osobiście odbiera żarcie i książki od kurierów. Bardziej obstawiam ludzi Vlada, to było w okolicy jego kwatery. Ale, wracając do Natalii, musicie się nią zająć, ja wyjeżdżam do Warszawy wybadać tego Polaka, bo gdzieś nagle zniknął.

– Na mnie nawet nie patrzcie, mówiłem już, że nienawidzę zwierząt – powiedział szybko Gisil.

Zapadła cisza, Gilbert, Christoph i Gisil równocześnie znacząco spojrzeli na pogrążonego w lekturze książki Ludwiga. Ten wreszcie podniósł głowę i pytająco uniósł brwi.

– No co? – zapytał niewinnie.

– Wiesz, ty i tak nie możesz stąd wychodzić, bo ktoś mógłby się na ciebie czaić… – mówił powoli Gisil. – Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, a Natalia zgodziła się przy tobie rozebrać. Może od razu wpadłeś jej w oko…?

– Właśnie. – Gilbert uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Ludwiga. – Twoja kolej, mistrzu.

**CDN.**

* * *

***Warwary (Barbarzyńcy)**– jedna z najdroższych i najlepszych restauracji w Moskwie.

****Christoph Beilschmidt** – Hesja

*****Gisil Beilschmidt** – Saksonia


	4. 4

**#4**

W paryskim bunkrze Beilschmidtów, w pokoju przydzielonym Natalii panowała idealna cisza. Ludwig już od kilkudziesięciu minut siedział na materacu, opierając się o ścianę. W skupieniu czytał trzymaną w dłoniach niemiecką książkę. Natalia, siedząc na jedynym krześle, przyglądała mu się uważnie, jakby oczekiwała, że mężczyzna wreszcie się odezwie.

– Ludwig…? – zaczęła, w końcu przerywając milczenie.

Niemiec podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią pytająco znad prostokątnych szkieł okularów.

– Tak?

– Mogę pogadać z waszym sługą? – spytała.

– Co? A czemu chcesz rozmawiać z Szermierzem? – zdziwił się Ludwig.

– Nudzę się. Przynajmniej będę miała jakieś zajęcie. Może opowie mi jakąś ciekawą historię – odpowiedziała Natalia. Po chwili dodała: – Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie żaden niemiecki przywódca z drugiej wojny światowej… Hm… Nie, Szermierz to pewnie ktoś honorowy. W takim razie nie mam innego pomysłu. Jakaś podpowiedź?

– A Jekaterina? Co, pewnie ma jakiegoś komunistę? – odbił piłeczkę Ludwig.

Natalia otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do pokoju wpadł Christoph. Z szerokim uśmiechem pomachał im trzymaną w ręce niewielką reklamówką.

– Czeeeść! – zawołał entuzjastycznie. – Byłem w mieście i wiecie, co wam przyniosłem? Teraz nie będziecie się już nudzić!

– Cześć – mruknął Ludwig. – Nie, nie wiemy.

– No, to już mówię! Poszedłem do księgarni i szukałem czegoś po angielsku. Przyznaję, że nie miałem zbyt dużego wyboru, ale w końcu kupiłem to. – Wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Christoph podał Ludwigowi reklamówkę.

Niemiec wziął torebkę, spoglądając niepewnie na kuzyna. Mógłby się założyć, że ten znowu zrobił coś głupiego i, według siebie samego, „śmiesznego". Wyjął dwie książki i z konsternacją popatrzył na okładki – manga „Spice &amp; Wolf" z dołączoną gratis opaską z kocimi uszkami i „Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya".

– Eh… Naprawdę? – westchnęła z zażenowaniem Natalia.

– Tak. Myślałem właśnie o tobie – potwierdził Hesyjczyk. – W końcu nazwałaś Gilberta Christianem Greyem, więc uznałem, że pewnie lubisz tę książkę i chciałabyś ją przeczytać w oryginale, a ta manga to tak odnośnie twoich mocy. – Tu znacząco spojrzał na swoją nogę.

– I oczywiście w całej księgarni nie było NIC innego niż „Grey" i jakaś chińska bajka, tak? – mruknęła dziewczyna.

Christoph tylko uśmiechnął się i zwrócił się do Ludwiga po niemiecku:

– Gilbert dzwonił i mówił, że zostanie w Warszawie jeszcze parę dni. Erzsebet się tam pojawiła, wygląda na to, że też szuka Polaka. – Skierował się do wyjścia i rzucił, już po angielsku: – To cześć, miłej zabawy!

* * *

Jekaterina ocknęła się. Nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. W pomieszczeniu panowała całkowita ciemność. Powoli próbowała poruszyć kończynami. Wisiała oparta o ścianę, do której przykuto jej rozłożone ręce tak, żeby nie mogła ich złączyć. Cała zdrętwiała, a naciągnięte barki bolały niemiłosiernie. Próbowała stanąć na uginających się nogach, skutych ze sobą krótkim łańcuchem. Ostatnie, co pamiętała, to mężczyzna pytający ją o godzinę, kiedy wracała pieszo do hotelu po walce z Francisem.

– O, wreszcie się obudziłaś – usłyszała męski, spokojny głos.

Rozejrzała się nerwowo w ciemności. Nagle rozbłysnęło światło, postać przed nią zapaliła trzymaną w dłoniach świecę. Zobaczyła stojącego na środku zupełnie pustej kamiennej piwnicy Vlada. Rumun pochylił się nad nią i podniósł delikatnie jej podbródek, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– Widzisz, Katju, możemy to rozwiązać pokojowo. Oddaj mi swoje zaklęcia rozkazu, a cię wypuszczę – zaproponował, odsłaniając w uśmiechu ostre kły.

– Nie – odpowiedziała stanowczo Jekaterina.

– Nie? W takim razie sam je sobie wezmę, ale byłoby sympatyczniej, gdybyś mi je dała.

– Nie weźmiesz. Jesteś wampirem, moja magia uzdrawiania jest zupełnie przeciwstawna do twojej. Nie możesz przejąć moich zaklęć, nawet gdybym chciała ci je oddać. Ja niosę życie, ty śmierć. Życie się nigdy nie poddaje.

– Ale może się zakończyć. Spróbujemy, zobaczymy…

Vlad chwycił prawą dłoń Jekateriny. Jego znak zaświecił czerwonym światłem, ale zaraz zgasł. Nic się nie stało. Zaklął siarczyście pod nosem.

– W takim razie przywołaj Czarnoksiężnika. Pokonam go i będziesz mogła wrócić do domu – rozkazał. – Naprawdę, dobrze ci radzę, zrób to teraz, bo inaczej Berserker będzie cię do tego przekonywał.

– Nie – powtórzyła Jekaterina.

Zirytowany Vlad westchnął ciężko i podszedł do schodów prowadzących do wyjścia z piwnicy.

– Tylko pamiętaj, że chciałem dobrze – rzucił na odchodnym, gasząc świecę.

Wszedł do zaimprowizowanego salonu. Było to największe z wielu pomieszczeń opuszczonej kamienicy, którą przerobił na swoją bazę. Stały w nim dwa podniszczone fotele, drewniany stół, a na podłodze leżał stary, wytarty dywan. Nie zatroszczył się o remont. Tynk odchodził od ścian, a część okien było wybitych. Choć dla niego to drugie i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia, bo wszystkie zabił deskami i zasłonił ciemnymi tkaninami. Tylko jego wspólniczka, Erzsebet, narzekała na wystrój i przeciągi.

Stanął obok siedzącego na szarym dywanie Berserkera – dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny o śniadej cerze, z sięgającymi ramion czarnymi, zmierzwionymi włosami. Sługa do reszty pochłonięty był własnoręcznym wykonywaniem kolczugi. Bez żadnego wysiłku nawijał gruby, sztywny drut na drewniany patyk, następnie przecinał powstałą spiralę na pojedyncze oczka i własnymi rękoma zaciskał i prostował kółka, które później ze sobą łączył.

– A ty co, Drakulo, dalej się tym bawisz? – zaczepił go Vlad.

– Tak, to mnie relaksuje. A jak Elżbiety nie ma w pobliżu, to już w ogóle mogę być oazą spokoju. Szkoda, że w moich czasach nie było stali takiej jakości. To prawdziwe wyzwanie dla mojej siły i precyzji – mruknął Berserker, nie przerywając pracy. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał w kierunku mistrza i zapytał: – A jak z tą dziewczyną?

– Cienko. Nie mogę zabrać jej zaklęć, a nie wiem, kiedy Erzsebet wróci z Warszawy. Nie chce dobrowolnie przyzwać Czarnoksiężnika, więc będziesz musiał ją do tego namówić. – Vlad zauważył wyraźne zainteresowanie w ciemnoczerwonych oczach Drakuli, więc dodał: – Masz ją torturować tak, żeby za każdym razem była w stanie się wyleczyć. Tylko żadnego palowania. Jej śmierć nam się w ogóle nie opłaca.

* * *

Następnego dnia rano Natalia i Ludwig kończyli przeglądać „Spice &amp; Wolf". Dziewczyna na głowie nosiła opaskę z białymi kocimi uszkami, którą Niemiec kazał jej nosić po tym, jak śmiała się z wyglądu Horo. Za to ona w zamian wyrwała z mangi dwie ostatnie strony, złożyła dwa trójkąty, przyczepiła je do swoich spinek i dała Ludwigowi.

– Okej, skończmy to. Strasznie wieje nudą, a Horo ciągle chodzi goła – stwierdziła Natalia. – Ci Japończycy to jacyś fetyszyści.

– To mogę już ściągnąć te uszka? – zapytał Ludwig, drapiąc się po głowie. – Strasznie mnie uwierają.

– Tak, ale ja w takim razie zdejmę swoje.

– Dobrze, zostaną – powiedział szybko Niemiec. – Hm… Mamy jeszcze „Greya".

– Proszę, nie. Jedyne, do czego można wykorzystać tę książkę to ognisko – mruknęła z pogardą Natalia.

– Niestety, mamy czujniki dymu. To bardzo bezpieczne miejsce, chociaż nie tak komfortowe jak hotel. Czytałaś?

– Tak. Wszystkie trzy tomy po rosyjsku. Ledwo przebrnęłam. Gdyby nie myśl, że może potem będzie ciekawiej, to bym się po trzech pierwszych scenach poddała. Niestety, marne. Od początku do końca.

– Ale, wiesz, może miałaś jakieś złe tłumaczenie? My mamy oryginał. To na pewno nie może być takie złe – uznał z przekonaniem Ludwig. – Inaczej kobiety by się tym tak nie zachwycały… Prawda?

Natalia westchnęła ciężko, przewracając oczami.

– I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty… To czytaj na głos.

– Czemu ja?

– Ja tej szmiry drugi raz czytać nie będę, mogę co najwyżej posłuchać. Nawet to badziewie będzie lepsze niż podryw na skrzywdzonego braciszka albo elfa. Tu przynajmniej autorka ma lekkie pióro.

– Będę czytać, jeśli zostaniesz w uszkach i pozwolisz mi zdjąć moje – rzekł po namyśle Ludwig.

– Okej, niech będzie – burknęła pod nosem Natalia.

* * *

Tymczasem siedzący przed telewizorem Feliks i Taurys usłyszeli dźwięk domofonu. Popatrzyli po sobie zaskoczeni. Litwin, widząc, że Polak nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć, wstał i poszedł do przedpokoju. Uchylił drzwi wejściowe i ostrożnie wyjrzał na dwór. Przed furtką stała Erzsebet. Kiedy zauważyła Taurysa, z powagą skinęła głową w jego kierunku.

– Co tutaj robisz? – zdziwił się Litwin, podchodząc do bramy i wpuszczając dziewczynę.

– Feliks jest w domu? – zapytała od razu.

– Tak. Może wejdziesz? – grzecznie zaproponował.

– Nie mam czasu. Zawołaj go tu.

Lekko zmieszany Taurys wzruszył ramionami i miał już wrócić do domu, ale wtedy w drzwiach stanął zniecierpliwiony Feliks.

– Tosiek, kto… O, Ela! – Polak uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok. – Co tam u ciebie, tak generalnie?

– Feliksie, przyjechałam tu, żeby z tobą walczyć – oświadczyła chłodno Erzsebet.

Feliks przez chwilę się nie odzywał, tylko stał nieruchomo z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami, patrząc się na Węgierkę.

– Co? Ale, jak to? No, bez jaj! Przecież jesteśmy totalnie przyjaciółmi! – krzyknął oburzony. – Jeśli chodzi o ten pierścień, to naprawdę przepraszam! Tłumaczyłem ci już, że nie miałem pojęcia, że…!

– Nie, nie chodzi o tamto. Tak, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale, proszę, ja naprawdę potrzebuję Graala. – Erzsebet popatrzyła na niego błagalnie. – Lepiej, żebym to ja cię zabiła niż Vlad.

– Potrzebujesz Graala?! – powtórzył głośno Feliks. – Chcesz mnie zabić dla tego totalnie głupiego kielicha? Po co ci on, co?

– Chcę zażyczyć sobie od niego pokoju na świecie. Żeby ludzie przestali się wreszcie mordować, żeby żyli w zgodzie!

Zapadła cisza. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w siebie, nie wiedząc, co robić. Obok Taurysa nagle zmaterializował się Kościuszko.

– Jak pan myśli, generale? Warto spróbować? – zapytał go pod nosem Litwin.

Kościuszko zastanowił się.

– Warto, ale jeżeli to jego przyjaciółka, to nie powinien z nią walczyć – odparł. – Zawsze to ja mogę pojedynkować się z jej sługą…

– Nie. Życzenie Eli jest wyjątkowo szlachetne, nawet jeżeli prawdopodobnie niewykonalne. Nie chcę zginąć, a nie mógłbym jej zabić i nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia. W dodatku totalnie nie będę nikogo, tak jakby, nasyłał na moich przyjaciół – przerwał z niespotykaną u siebie powagą Feliks. Dodał głośniej w kierunku Erzsebet: – W takim razie poddaję się. Czy jeśli odwołam Jeźdźca, to będę mógł odejść?

– Tak, oczywiście – potwierdziła dziewczyna.

Feliks skinął głową i podszedł do Kościuszki. Uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Nie gniewaj się, okej, Tadziu? Obiecuję, że za dziesięć lat znowu cię przywołam. Jeszcze razem popijemy i pościgamy się na konikach. Wtedy będę jeszcze silniejszy niż teraz i na pewno nie zemdleję. Zbuduję lepszą kryjówkę i tam przesiedzimy całą wojnę, nikt nas nie znajdzie. A jak wygramy, to zobaczymy. Wymyślimy coś razem.

– Pewnie, że się nie gniewam. Dobrze postąpiłeś. Honor jest ważniejszy od jakiegoś tam Graala. – Jeździec poklepał przyjaźnie Polaka po ramieniu. – Byłeś świetnym mistrzem, Feliksie.

Kościuszko odwrócił się do przyglądającego się im bez słowa Taurysa. Podał mu rękę.

– Miło cię było poznać, Taurysie. Dobrze, że Feliks ma kogoś, kto się nim w razie czego zaopiekuje. Wiem, że czasem cię denerwuje, ale jesteś mu potrzebny.

– Dziękuję, generale. – Litwin uśmiechnął się lekko, ściskając jego dłoń. – Pana też było miło poznać.

Kościuszko popatrzył znacząco na Feliksa, ten wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę.

– _Jeźdźcze, na mocy zaklęć rozkazu uwalniam cię!_

W czasie, gdy Jeździec rozpływał się w powietrzu, obok Erzsebet pojawiła się Elżbieta Batory. Popatrzyła z oburzeniem na Feliksa, a potem na swojego mistrza.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz pozwolić mu uciec! Może przecież przywołać sobie nowego sługę – wycedziła Zabójca. – W dodatku ci chłopcy są tacy ładni i młodzi…

– Wracaj do Vlada – poleciła ostro Erzsebet. – Porwał młodą, śliczną dziewczynę z dużym biustem i przetrzymuje ją w piwnicy. Może pozwoli ci się nią zająć. Naprawdę, Feliks i Taurys to przy niej nic.

W oczach Elżbiety rozbłysło coś na kształt ekscytacji i zniknęła, równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Erzsebet odetchnęła z ulgą. Już się bała, że będzie musiała wykorzystać kolejne zaklęcie rozkazu.

– Do widzenia, Feliksie. Naprawdę cieszę się, że nie musiałam ci robić krzywdy – powiedziała, wychodząc przez furtkę. – Wybacz.

Feliks nie odpowiedział. Usiadł na kamiennych schodkach przed drzwiami do domu. Wsparł głowę na opartych o kolana rękach i zaczął posępnie przyglądać się swoim kapciom.

– No, już, Feliksie. Nie martw się. – Taurys przykucnął obok niego. – Mamy w końcu aż dziesięć lat na przygotowanie się. Włączymy Raivisa i Eduarda. Stworzymy super ekipę. Będzie dobrze. Graal znowu nas wybierze. Sam mówiłeś, że chce żebyśmy wygrali.

* * *

– „_A niech to szlag – ja i moje dwie lewe nogi! Znajduję się na czworakach w progu gabinetu pana Greya, a usłużne ręce pomagają mi wstać. Mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale ze mnie niezdara. Sporo wysiłku muszę włożyć w podniesienie wzroku. Ożeż ty – jest taki młody." _– czytał na głos Ludwig.

Siedząca naprzeciwko niego Natalia po raz któryś tego dnia przewróciła oczami.

– Przecież Anastasia jest taka durna. Jak mogła nie poszukać zdjęć gościa, z którym miała przeprowadzać wywiad? Nic o nim nie wie. Pewnie przeglądarki jej nie lubią, gazety też. Biblioteka jest zawsze zamknięta, a te studia to płatne i nie musiała brać udziału w zajęciach. Wybrała kierunek humanistyczny, bo jej dodawać i odejmować nie nauczyli – skomentowała. – Ja przyjechałam tu tylko poprosić o pomoc, a dokładnie sprawdziłam każdego z was. Chociaż to, co ludzie piszą o Gilbercie jest mocno przesadzone.

– Poczekaj, to dopiero początek, później akcja na pewno się rozkręci – powiedział z nadzieją Niemiec.

– Zobaczysz, że nie.

Ludwig czytał dalej, pilnując się, żeby angielskie słowa w jego wykonaniu były dla Natalii w miarę zrozumiałe. Chociaż i tak czuł, że ze swoim niemieckim akcentem brzmi wyjątkowo zabawnie. Gdyby nie kocie uszka, nie zgodziłby się na taki układ.

– „_Wydaje mi się, że przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu, ale nie mam pewności"_.

– No, tak, bo z reguły ciężko jest rozpoznać uśmiech – rzuciła sarkastycznie Natalia. – Anastasia nie dość, że jest głupia, to ma problemy ze wzrokiem.

– Oj, czepiasz się. – Ludwig machnął ręką i kontynuował czytanie. W końcu sam nie wytrzymał i parsknął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. – _„Wszystko inne jest białe: sufit, podłoga i ściany. Na jednej z nich, tej z drzwiami, wisi mozaika niewielkich obrazków, w sumie trzydziestu sześciu, ułożonych w kwadrat." _Boże, czy ona właśnie przeliczyła te wszystkie obrazki? Ale właściwie to po co?

Natalia uśmiechnęła się, ale zaraz wyprostowała się, przybrała spokojny wyraz twarzy i z udawaną powagą powiedziała:

– Nie rozumiesz, to nie jest takie złe. Te trzydzieści sześć obrazków na pewno będzie ważne dla fabuły, a ty się po prostu czepiasz i tyle.

– Eh… W porządku, miałaś rację co do tej książki, ale musimy jakoś przebrnąć… – Przeczytał kilka kolejnych akapitów. – _„Jedna ręka leży swobodnie na kolanach, drugą podpiera brodę i przesuwa palcem wskazującym po ustach. Chyba…"_

– Poczekaj! – przerwała mu nagle Natalia. – To musiało strasznie kretyńsko wyglądać. Popatrz!

Położyła rękę na nogach, a drugą podparła się o brodę i zaczęła przesuwać palcem w obie strony po wargach.

– Rzeczywiście kretyńsko. Przecież on podobno jest geniuszem zarządzania, a mowy ciała go nie nauczyli. Sam zgodził się na wywiad, a tu odstawia taką szopkę – potwierdził Ludwig.

– Kiedy czytałam tę książkę sama, stwierdziłam, że jest beznadziejna. Teraz, kiedy jej słucham, jest jeszcze gorsza – podsumowała Białorusinka. – Nawet z twoim głosem.

– To może zrobimy przerwę i pójdziemy coś zjeść? – podsunął Niemiec.

* * *

Vlad uderzył pięścią w stół stojący w salonie. Podniósł pełne wściekłości spojrzenie na stojących przed nim Elżbietę i Drakulę.

– Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić?! – wycedził. – Przecież mówiłem wam, że macie jej nie zabijać!

– To nie moja wina! – krzyknął obronnym tonem Drakula. – Zostawiłem ją – wskazał ruchem głowy na Elżbietę – tylko na chwilę! Poszedłem na górę po nowy drut na kółka, a jak wróciłem, to dziewczyna była martwa.

– Ja pierdolę te twoje kółka! Miałeś wszystkiego pilnować! – warknął Vlad. – Jekaterina była nam potrzebna! Miała trzy zaklęcia rozkazu i Czarnoksiężnika, którego mogła przyzwać! A przez was straciliśmy wszystko! Jej sługa dalej może chodzić po świecie, a my nawet nie wiemy, kto to jest!

– Gdyby to był ktoś silny, to chyba by go przyzwała, żeby ją uratował – powiedziała spokojnie Elżbieta. – Więc nie musimy się o to martwić.

Vlad popatrzył na Elżbietę, zacisnął dłonie w pięści. W tym momencie był bliski zrobienia jej krzywdy.

– A tobie co strzeliło do głowy, żeby ją zabić?! Wykrwawiłaś ją na śmierć!

– A skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że umrze? Podobno umiała się leczyć, a ja chciałam się tylko wykąpać. Teraz czuję się znacznie lepiej – z błogim uśmiechem przesunęła palcami po policzku – mam taką gładką skórę. Od razu widać poprawę, prawda?

– Nie – mruknął pod nosem Drakula, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Wyleczyć się?! Wykąpać się chciałaś?! Porąbało cię?! Ty utoczyłaś z niej pięć litrów krwi, nikt by tego nie przeżył! Oboje jesteście nienormalni! – Vlad odetchnął głęboko, spróbował się uspokoić. – Erzsebet jest za słaba na przejęcie życzeń od trupa. Jestem nieumarłym i nie mogę się z nią podzielić mocą. Nie wiadomo, czy by to przeżyła. Spalcie i zakopcie ciało Jekateriny. Tylko tym razem zróbcie to porządnie. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś znalazł sposób na odebranie jej życzeń. Została już tylko trójka mistrzów. Chyba czas bliżej przyjrzeć się bunkrowi Beilschmidtów.

* * *

Gilbert nadal nie wrócił z Warszawy. Tymczasem Natalia i Ludwig wciągnęli się w analizowanie „Pięćdziesięciu twarzy Greya". Z każdą chwilą dogadywali się ze sobą coraz lepiej, praktycznie zapomnieli o toczącej się na zewnątrz wojnie o Graala.

– „_Posyła mi ten swój dziwny uśmiech w stylu «a ja mam wielką tajemnicę»" _– przeczytał Ludwig.

– Dobra, serio – przerwała znowu Natalia. – Już i tak każesz mi tego słuchać, więc pokaż mi, jak wygląda taki uśmiech, bo jestem bardzo ciekawa.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. _„Wracamy spacerkiem do hotelu i chciałabym rzec, że w przyjacielskim milczeniu. On przynajmniej wygląda jak zawsze spokojnie i opanowanie."_ Tak, przecież znasz go całą wieczność, więc wiesz, jak zawsze wygląda. _„– Zawsze chodzi pani w dżinsach? – pyta ni z tego, ni z owego. – Najczęściej."_

– No, przecież studentka w dżinsach to obecnie dziwne zjawisko – skomentowała ironicznie dziewczyna.

– Ale poczekaj, dalej będzie jeszcze lepiej. _„Kiwa głową. Wracamy do skrzyżowania niedaleko hotelu. Kręci mi się w głowie. Cóż za dziwne pytanie…"_ – Ludwig ostentacyjnie pacnął się ręką w czoło. – Natalio, czy zawsze chodzisz w sukienkach?

– Ależ niezwykłe i emocjonujące pytanie! Ojej, mdleję! – Teatralnie podniosła rękę do czoła, a potem parsknęła śmiechem.

– „_I świadoma jestem tego, że nasz wspólny czas jest ograniczony."_ To brzmi, jakby właśnie w kierunku Ziemi zbliżał się wielki meteoryt. _„– Ma pan dziewczynę? – wyrzucam z siebie. O święty Barnabo, czy ja to właśnie powiedziałam na głos?"_

– Ej, a święty Barnaba to nie jest taki patron Cypru przypadkiem? – spytała skonsternowana Natalia.

Ludwig zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

– No, chyba jest… Ale to chyba nie przeszkadza Anastasi we wzywaniu go po spytaniu się Greya, czy jest wolny… Czuję, że autorka napisała to tylko po to, żeby „zabawnie" brzmiało. _„Jego usta wykrzywiają się w półuśmiechu. Patrzy na mnie."_ A na co innego ma patrzeć, jeśli z nią rozmawia? _„– Nie, Anastasio. Nie bawię się w dziewczyny – mówi miękko. Och… co on ma na myśli? Nie jest gejem? A może jest – o kurde! Najwyraźniej podczas wywiadu mnie okłamał. Przez chwilę sądzę, że udzieli mi jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, że rozwinie to enigmatyczne stwierdzenie – tak się jednak nie dzieje. Muszę stąd iść. Muszę spróbować zebrać myśli."_

– Czyli co? A może po prostu nikogo nie szuka albo nie jest gotowy na związek? – powiedziała powoli Białorusinka. – Na pewno jeśli nie chce mieć dziewczyny, to jest gejem albo skrywa jakąś mhrrroczną tajemnicę…

– Anastasia jest naprawdę biologicznie głupia. Zwracam honor, od początku miałaś rację – przyznał Ludwig, kiwając głową. – _„Pociąga mnie za rękę tak mocno, że wpadam na niego w chwili, gdy obok mnie śmiga rowerzysta, jadący pod prąd w ulicy jednokierunkowej. Mija mnie o włos. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko – w jednej chwili upadam, w drugiej znajduję się w jego ramionach." _W dodatku ma jakiś problem z mięśniami, ciągle się przewraca.

– Ale jak to? Najpierw upadała i to nie wiadomo dlaczego, a on ją potem złapał? To tak można…?

– Nie wiem. – Ludwig uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zawsze możemy spróbować.

– Dajesz, wstawaj – zgodziła się od razu Natalia.

Oboje podnieśli się z materaca dziewczyny i stanęli na betonowej podłodze bunkra.

– To ty będziesz Anastasią – zarządziła dziewczyna. – Nie zamierzam wcielać się w kogoś tak pustego.

– Ja też jestem odrobinę mądrzejszy. W dodatku ty mnie nie złapiesz – powiedział Ludwig.

– Ja nie złapię?! Bo co?!

Niemiec tylko znacząco popatrzył na sięgającą mu zaledwie do piersi Natalię i wzruszył ramionami.

– No, co? Po prostu będziesz wolno spadał i wtedy cię bez problemu złapię!

– Eh… Jak chcesz – westchnął wreszcie Ludwig.

Ludwig spróbował upaść najwolniej, jak tylko potrafił. Natalia chwyciła jego ramiona, próbując go przytrzymać, ale mężczyzna był za ciężki i razem zwalili się na beton. Niemiec w ostatniej chwili zamortyzował upadek rękoma.

– Mówiłem, że to niezbyt dobry pomysł. W dodatku nigdy nie myślałem, że lata treningów aikido wykorzystam, czytając książkę – powiedział, śmiejąc się.

– Rzeczywiście, coś nie wyszło – uznała Natalia, podnosząc się. – To może teraz ty będziesz Greyem…?

Ludwig również wstał.

– Wiesz, że jeśli się na ciebie przewalę tak jak ty na mnie, to cię zgniotę? – spytał niepewnie.

– Nie zgnieciesz, będę spadała w slow motion – odparła lekceważąco Natalia.

– To ja cię w takim razie będę łapał w slow motion… – Ludwig uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

– Nie, ty musisz być szybki. A jeśli już, to przewrócę się na materac, żeby się nie poobijać. A ty nie padaj!

– A ja to musiałem przywalić o beton, tak? – zapytał z udawanym wyrzutem.

– Chciałam cię przytrzymać, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki ciężki! A w ogóle to wina tych uszek, zsunęły mi się! To twoja wina, sam kazałeś mi je nosić – prychnęła Natalia, poprawiając opaskę. – Nie marudź, tylko mnie łap.

Stanęła przy materacu i postarała się bezwładnie na niego opaść. Ludwig bez problemu złapał ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Popatrzyli się na siebie i jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Niemiec, trzymając Natalię prawą dłonią w pasie, zrobił obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i padł na materac, amortyzując upadek lewą ręką. Dziewczyna znalazła się na nim. Leżeli tak przez chwilę, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

– Co tu się dzieje…? – usłyszeli za sobą powoli zadane pytanie.

Natalia odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła stojącego w drzwiach wyraźnie zdezorientowanego Christopha. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak ta sytuacja musiała wyglądać. Błyskawicznie zeszła z Ludwiga, czerwieniąc się. Wstała, poprawiła rozczochrane włosy i odchrząknęła.

– Odtwarzaliśmy „Greya" – wyjaśniła zakłopotana.

– Odtwarzaliście „Greya"… – powtórzył z głupkowatym uśmiechem Christoph. – To nie przeszkadzajcie sobie w takim razie. Przynieść wam może jakiś krawat czy coś?

– N-nie! Nie to! Scenę z rowerem! W ogóle to twoja wina, sam nam przyniosłeś tę książkę! Jesteś zboczony! Pewnie zaraziłeś się od Gilberta! – fuknęła Natalia.

– Wiesz, jakby co, to ja jestem zawsze chętny na odtwórcę Christiana. Jeśli Ludwig nie ma już czasu…

– Christoph – przerwał ostro Ludwig, który też już podniósł się z materaca – czego chciałeś?

Hesyjczyk nagle spoważniał.

– Gilbert dzwoni, chce z tobą rozmawiać – odparł po niemiecku. – Mówi, że to ważne.

– Nie mógł zadzwonić do mnie na komórkę?

– Bezpieczna linia, te sprawy.

Ludwig westchnął, zaczesał opadającą na czoło grzywkę do tyłu i podszedł do drzwi.

– Zaraz wrócę – mruknął.

Wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się wąskim korytarzem do salonu, gdzie na kanapie z telefonem w ręce siedział Gisil. Od razu podał go Ludwigowi.

– Cześć, _Bruder_ – usłyszał zachrypnięty głos brata w słuchawce.

– Co jest? – odpowiedział.

– Dzisiaj wracam z Warszawy. Podsłuchałem Erzsebet. Zmusiła Feliksa do odwołania Jeźdźca. Vlad porwał i zabił Jekaterinę. To oznacza, że Natalia nie będzie nam już potrzebna. Pozbędziemy się jej.

– …co? – zdziwił się Ludwig.

– To, co słyszysz. Dziewczyna może być szpiegiem, nie możemy jej wypuścić, za dużo wie. A kiedy jej siostra nie żyje, to nam się już do niczego nie przyda. Jeśli sam nie chcesz jej zabić, to zaczekaj na mnie. Za jakieś niecałe dwie godziny będę na miejscu.

* * *

Pół godziny później Ludwig stał pod drzwiami do pokoju Natalii. Wziął głęboki wdech, popatrzył na zegarek. Według jego obliczeń miał piętnaście minut. Powinno mu to wystarczyć.

Wszedł i spojrzał na opierającą się o ścianę wyraźnie znudzoną Natalię oglądającą trzymaną w rękach opaskę z kocimi uszkami.

– O, co tak długo? – spytała, podnosząc wzrok. – Coś się stało?

– Proszę, to twoje – powiedział, podchodząc do niej.

Podał dziewczynie jeden z noży, które odebrali jej, kiedy przyszła do bunkra. Podniosła się, zaniepokojona chwyciła rękojeść, spoglądając na Ludwiga pytająco.

– Natalio, twoja siostra nie żyje – powiedział dobitnie. – Mój brat zaraz tu będzie, jeśli teraz nie uciekniesz, to cię zabije. Chodź, mamy mało czasu.

Białorusinka popatrzyła na niego osłupiała. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, chowając broń za podwiązkę. Bez słowa pokiwała głową. Wyszli na korytarz, szybkim krokiem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

– Odłączyłem monitoring i zabezpieczenia – mówił Ludwig. – Powiedziałem Christophowi i Gisilowi, że coś się zepsuło i wysłałem ich do sklepu po jakieś części. Wywołałem niewielki wybuch na tyłach terenu bunkra, cała zewnętrzna ochrona przesunęła się w inne miejsce. Chwilę potrwa zanim wszystko sprawdzą i wrócą. Będziesz mogła spokojnie dojść do taksówki, która stoi za rogiem.

Przerwał, kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami na zewnątrz. Wręczył jej wyjęte z kieszeni paszport, portfel, bilet samolotowy i zapisaną równymi literami karteczkę.

– Pojedziesz na lotnisko. To bilet na samolot do Wenecji. Masz tu adres mojego przyjaciela – Feliciano Vargasa. On też jest magiem, będziesz mogła się u niego schować do końca wojny. Proszę, do tego czasu siedź tam i nie wychylaj się. – Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy. – Obiecuję, że znajdę cię, kiedy tylko to wszystko się skończy. Musimy dokończyć czytać „Greya".

– Dziękuję, Ludwigu – powiedziała Natalia, chowając wszystko do kieszeni sukienki. – Naprawdę ratujesz mi życie.

– Wierzę, że nie jesteś szpiegiem, a nawet jeśli, to nie bardzo szkodliwym. Nie mogę pozwolić cię zabić tylko ze względu na paranoję mojego brata. On wszędzie widzi tylko szpiegów i zdrady. Wychodź, wyprowadzę cię.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Było już ciemno. Natalia odetchnęła głęboko świeżym, chłodnym powietrzem.

Z fabrycznego budynku, w którego podziemiach ukryto bunkier, wyszli na placyk otoczony niewysokim, kamiennym murem. Za nim mieściła się nieuczęszczana ulica. Po jej drugiej stronie stał duży, opuszczony biurowiec. Świecił księżyc. Było pusto i cicho.

Nasłuchiwali i rozglądali się uważnie. Zbliżali się do wyjścia na ulicę. Nagle Ludwig padł na ziemię. Natalia odruchowo kucnęła za murem, osłoniła głowę rękoma. Po chwili powoli podniosła wzrok.

Ludwig leżał obok bez ruchu. Jego błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w gwiazdy, były pozbawione życia. Na środku czoła miał niewielką ranę. Na bruku, dookoła jego jasnych włosów zaczęła tworzyć się ciemna kałuża.

– Ludwig… – powiedziała cicho. Potem potrząsnęła nim i krzyknęła: – Ludwig! Ludwig, nie umieraj! To wszystko moja wina…!

Wychyliła się lekko zza murku i spojrzała w kierunku biurowca. To na pewno stamtąd padł strzał, snajper musiał siedzieć na dachu. Podczołgała się do chłopaka, pochyliła się nad nim i delikatnym ruchem dłoni zamknęła mu oczy. Pomyślała sobie, że właśnie widziała je po raz ostatni. Niespełna godzinę temu śmiała się z nim, jak nigdy w życiu. Pisali, że jest odważny i honorowy, mądry i poważny, ale ona na zawsze zapamięta jak robił głupie miny i leżał na jej materacu z rozwaloną grzywką, śmiejąc się w głos. Chciał ją uratować, a teraz już go nie ma.

– Przepraszam… – wyszeptała. – Pomszczę cię.

Wstała, wyjęła spod sukienki nóż i biegiem rzuciła się w stronę biurowca. Wbiegła po schodach na sam dach. Nie myślała o tym, że może zginąć, chciała tylko zamordować tego, kto zastrzelił Ludwiga. Snajper musiał tam jeszcze być, nie dało się stamtąd tak szybko uciec, a te schody były jedyną drogą.

Stanęła na dachu, rozejrzała się uważnie. Był pusty.

Stała tam, wpatrując się w dół. Christoph i Gisil wrócili szybciej niż zakładał to Ludwig, znaleźli jego ciało. Klęczeli nad nim, płacząc. To była jej wina. Gdyby nie chciał jej ratować, na pewno nie wyszedłby z bunkra. Nawet nie potrafiła go pomścić, snajper zniknął. Dlaczego to Ludwig musiał zginąć?! On tak kochał tych swoich głupich braci, a ona zostawiła swoją starszą siostrę samą, kiedy ta najbardziej tego potrzebowała! Może, jeśli wybrałaby inną drogę, Jekaterina nadal by żyła, może zdołałaby ją obronić?

Nagle zorientowała się, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Od razu otarła je rękawem swetra.

„Właściwie to dlaczego płaczę…?" – pomyślała.

Powinna uciec, zanim ktoś ją tu znajdzie. Nie mogła wydostać się schodami, bo za chwilę ogłoszą alarm. Musiała użyć swoich zdolności i przeskoczyć na kolejny budynek. Pazury i magiczne wzmocnienie nóg powinny wystarczyć. Trzy budynki dalej zsunie się po rynnie i zniknie. Dla Jekateriny i Beilschmidtów wojna się skończyła. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na Ludwiga.

Odwracając się w kierunku tyłu budynku, kątem oka zauważyła pod stopami coś połyskującego w świetle księżyca. Podniosła zgubę snajpera, wzięła rozbieg i skoczyła.

* * *

*****Fragmenty książki „Pięćdziesiąt Twarzy Greya" E.L. James, wydawnictwo Sonia Draga.


	5. 5

**#5**

Erzsebet i Vlad spacerowali nadbrzeżem Sekwany w okolicach ogrodów Tuileries. Chcieli choć na chwilę odpocząć od wojny i swoich, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, uciążliwych sług. Było już po drugiej, o tej porze nie kręciło się tam zbyt wielu ludzi.

– To co… Teraz zostali nam już tylko Beilschmidtowie, tak? – podsunęła Erzsebet.

– Tak – skłamał Vlad. – Kiedy ich pokonamy, rozstrzygniemy to między sobą i jedno z nas zdobędzie Graala.

– Masz już jakiś plan?

– Właściwie to jeszcze nie. Nie wiedziałem, że to wszystko potoczy się tak szybko.

– A ja w ogóle nie spodziewałam się, że dojdę aż tutaj. Kiedy zobaczyłam po raz pierwszy Elżbietę, miałam ochotę się poddać. Wiesz, ten sojusz z tobą nie był aż taki głupi, jak mogłoby się wydawać – przyznała.

– Ta… Powiedzmy, że okazałaś się zadziwiająco przydatna. – Vlad uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Dobra, dobra, później wykombinujemy, jak załatwić Beilschmidtów. A na razie chciałbym choć trochę zwiedzić Paryż. Odkąd przyjechałem, ciągle siedzę w tej ciemnej kamienicy albo kręcę się między fabrykami po nocach. Ale już niedługo nie będę miał takich problemów…

– Prawie ci współczuję, krwiopijco – mruknęła cynicznie Erzsebet.

– Możesz się śmiać, ale wychodzenie na słońce to wciąż lepsze i bardziej realne życzenie niż ten twój pokój na świecie. Naprawdę jesteś taka naiwna? Przecież to nie do spełnienia, nie ma szans. Może pomożesz mi z Ludwigiem, a potem się wycofasz?

Obrażona dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi i nie odpowiedziała. Szli w ciszy, aż skręcili w lewo i skierowali się do wejścia na Solférino – pokryty drewnem most dla pieszych. Liście zmęczone upalnym latem zaczęły już spadać i szeleściły teraz pod stopami, a nad rzeką unosiła się mgiełka. To była piękna, ciepła i spokojna noc, bez stojących w korkach samochodów i tłumów turystów z aparatami. Weszli na most zachwyceni granatem nieba, przytłumionym światłem latarni i szumem wody.

– Erzsebet…? – szepnął Vlad, zatrzymując się.

Idąca trochę z przodu dziewczyna przystanęła. Popatrzyła na mężczyznę, unosząc pytająco brwi.

– Tak? – zapytała cicho i zrobiła krok w jego kierunku, spoglądając mu w oczy.

Rumun stanął przed nią i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Węgierka zachwiała się lekko, jej źrenice rozszerzyły się. Vlad uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc jej wyraz twarzy. Hipnoza się udała. Dziewczyna zatonęła w jego spojrzeniu i nie mogła już nic zrobić.

Upewnił się, czy nikt nie kręci się w okolicy, objął Erzsebet w pasie i podprowadził pod zewnętrzną ścianę krótkiego tunelu osłaniającego schody prowadzące z ulicy na nadbrzeże. Przytulił ją do siebie, odgarnął długie włosy na lewą stronę, odchylił głowę na bok i zatopił kły w szczupłej szyi. Zaczął wysysać krew. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. Była naprawdę słodka. Szkoda jej, ale zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Wykorzystanie tego, że nie wiedziała o śmierci Ludwiga, było świetnym pomysłem! Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że to będzie jej ostatni spacer. A teraz, po wypiciu krwi magicznej śmiertelniczki, Vlad czuł się znacznie silniejszy niż przedtem. Wziął na ręce martwe ciało dziewczyny i wezwał sługę.

Wygrał. Był ostatnim żywym mistrzem. Teraz zostało mu już tylko odnalezienie Graala i zażyczenie sobie od niego całkowitej odporności na słońce. Tyle lat na to czekał! Wreszcie, dzięki nieograniczonej mocy Kielicha, będzie mógł żyć normalnie. Pozbędzie się jedynej rzeczy, która przez ten cały czas przeszkadzała mu w wiecznym życiu!

Nagle z tunelu wyszedł młody chłopak, wyglądał na studenta. Powolnym krokiem szedł w stronę mostu. Kiedy dostrzegł Vlada trzymającego w ramionach bezwładną dziewczynę, podszedł do nich zmartwiony, wyjmując z uszu słuchawki.

– Przepraszam, coś się stało? Może zadzwonić na pogotowie? – zapytał grzecznie.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby, koleżanka trochę za dużo wypiła i musi odpocząć – odpowiedział spokojnie łamaną francuszczyzną Vlad, spoglądając chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

Francuz pokiwał głową, bez słowa odwrócił się i odszedł. Na szczęście Vladowi udało się zasugerować mu, że nic się nie stało. Wolał uniknąć kolejnych pytań. Lepiej, żeby nikt się zbytnio nimi nie interesował.

Po chwili koło niego zmaterializował się Drakula. Wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego, prawie się uśmiechał.

– I jak? Udało się? – zaczął Vlad, choć czuł, że zna odpowiedź.

– Tak, bez problemu – odpowiedział Berserker z nutką satysfakcji w głosie. – Budowaliśmy stos, żeby spalić ciało Jekateriny. Elżbieta, co prawda, zastanawiała się, czemu ma być taki duży, ale wyglądała na zdziwioną, kiedy przebiłem ją sztyletem. Zniknęła, na pewno nie żyje.

– Świetnie. Weź ciało Erzsebet, wróć do kwatery i dołóż do stosu. Dopilnuj, aby spłonęła razem z Ukrainką, tak, jak było w planach. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę. W następną noc idziemy szukać Graala, na razie nigdzie go nie wyczuwam. – Mistrz zlustrował wzrokiem ubranego w skórzane spodnie i czarną, jedwabną koszulę z szerokimi rękawami Drakulę. – A, swoją drogą, to zawsze ubierasz się na czarno? Gdyby nie to, że świetnie widzę w ciemnościach, miałbym problem z zauważeniem cię.

– Tak, to dobry kolor dla nocnych stworzeń, w dodatku na czarnym nie widać krwi – powiedział sługa. – Mam pytanie. Dlaczego nie próbowałeś najpierw zabrać jej zaklęć rozkazu?

– A po co? Zabójca była szalona, a poza tym już mi się nie przydadzą. – Vlad wzruszył ramionami. Potem z uśmiechem dodał: – Wojna skończona.

* * *

Minęły trzy doby. Vlad podejrzewał, że Święty Graal pojawi się w centrum Paryża, dlatego nocami kręcił się w okolicach Luwru, Wieży Eiffla czy Katedry Notre-Dame. Nie odnalazł jednak Kielicha, nawet nie czuł jego mocy.

Trzeciego wieczoru wyszedł przed swoją bazę. Od razu poczuł silne mrowienie w prawej dłoni. W jego oczach zabłysła ekscytacja. Gdzieś blisko znajdowało się skupisko naprawdę potężnej magii.

Zaczął iść w kierunku, który podpowiadał mu instynkt. Wreszcie stanął przed drzwiami niedużej, opuszczonej fabryki. Wszedł do środka i przeszedł przez zapuszczony warsztat, kierując się do głównej hali. Położył dłoń na klamce i już miał ją nacisnąć, kiedy usłyszał głosy dochodzące z pomieszczenia. Zatrzymał się. Nie przewidział, że kogokolwiek tu spotka. Zaczął przysłuchiwać się kłótni dwóch mężczyzn.

– Od początku wszystkich oszukiwałeś! Ukartowałeś to! Jak można tak wykorzystać swoją własną rodzinę?! Powinieneś zostać zdyskwalifikowany! – krzyczał zachrypniętym głosem jeden.

– A co, ty niby byłeś lepszy? Nie szkoda ci brata? – zapytał drugi, spokojniejszy. – Wyprawiliście mu pogrzeb i zaczęliście zabierać się z bunkra, jakbyście przegrali i mieli już wyjechać z Paryża. To nie jest według ciebie oszustwo?

Vlad ostrożnie, kryjąc się w cieniu wszedł do sali. Na środku pustej, oświetlanej rzuconym przez któregoś z mężczyzn zaklęciem hali stali naprzeciwko siebie Iwan i Gilbert. Zaalarmowani przypływem magii jednocześnie odwrócili się w stronę Rumuna.

– Co wy tu…? – wybąkał kompletnie zdezorientowany Vlad.

– Przyszedłem cię zabić, a na miejscu spotkałem tego obrzydliwego kłamcę! – wycedził wściekły Gilbert.

Iwan tylko wzruszył niewinnie ramionami, jakby słowa Prusaka wcale go nie dotyczyły. Vlad patrzył raz na jednego, raz na drugiego, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

– Panowie, rozstrzygnijcie to między sobą. Wojna się skończyła, przyszedłem tu tylko po Graala – powiedział uspokajająco Rumun.

– Wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach Iwan. – Nie jesteś ostatnim mistrzem.

– …co? – zdziwił się Vlad.

Rosjanin nie odpowiedział, podniósł jedynie swoją prawą dłoń na wysokość twarzy. Wtedy Vlad nagle zrozumiał. Iwan miał znak z zaklęciami rozkazu, dokładnie taki sam, jaki widział u Jekateriny, tylko pozbawiony jednego elementu. Przeniósł wzrok na, tym razem niezakryte rękawiczkami, ręce Gilberta. Na wierzchu jego prawej dłoni widniał czerwony miecz otoczony promieniami. Wyglądało na to, że obaj byli mistrzami.

– Wziąłeś zaklęcia Jekateriny?! – zapytał Iwana Vlad. – Jakim cudem?!

– Nie mógłbym tego zrobić – odpowiedział rzeczowo Iwan. – Katia ich nigdy nie miała, bo nawet przez chwilę nie była mistrzem.

– Ale przecież pokłóciliście się, miałeś przygotowywać się do następnej wojny…!

– Kłótnia była z góry ustalona, to wszystko było na pokaz. Musisz bezsprzecznie przyznać, że moje siostry są genialnymi aktorkami.

– Dałem się nabrać na teksty o magii życia, a okazuje się, że nie mogłem odebrać jej zaklęć, bo po prostu ich nie miała… – analizował powoli coraz bardziej załamany Vlad. Spojrzał na Gilberta: – A Ludwig? On też nigdy nie był mistrzem?

– Nie był – odparł z goryczą albinos. – Ale nie chciałem, żeby zginął, przecież nie pozwalałem mu nigdzie wychodzić! Miał tylko siedzieć w bunkrze i czekać do końca wojny! To ty go zabiłeś, teraz przynajmniej będę mógł pomścić brata!

– Nie, chwila, chwila! – Rumun od razu podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Ludwiga akurat nie zabiłem! Nie mieszaj mnie w to!

Prusak myślał przez chwilę nad słowami Vlada. Nagle gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Iwana.

– Ty draniu! – wrzasnął. – Miałeś siedzieć na Syberii, obserwowałem cię! Najpierw przysłałeś do mnie szpiega, a potem podstępnie zastrzeliłeś Ludwiga! Wiedziałem, że trzeba było zabić Natalię, kiedy tylko przyszła do bunkra! To mój brat uparł się, że mamy jej pomóc!

– Wiem, że mnie obserwowałeś – powiedział z typowym dla siebie spokojem Iwan. – Naprawdę byłem na Syberii, a tylko czasami urządzałem sobie małe wycieczki do Paryża. Czyżbyś zapomniał, że jedną z moich mocy jest teleportacja?

– A więc to ty zastrzeliłeś Francisa – głośno skojarzył fakty Vlad. – To dlatego, kiedy porywałem Jekaterinę, czułem w okolicy aż dwóch mistrzów. Później stwierdziłem, że jest na tyle silna, że potrafi stłumić swoją aurę i nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Boże, jaki ja byłem głupi… – Zamilkł na chwilę, a po chwili dodał w kierunku Iwana: – Widzę, że wykorzystałeś jedno zaklęcie rozkazu. To po to, żeby Czarnoksiężnik towarzyszył twojej siostrze?

– Może – odpowiedział lakonicznie Iwan.

– Koniec gadania! – przerwał im Gilbert. – Najpierw załatwię ciebie – spojrzał na Vlada, później na Iwana – a potem ciebie!

– I co, myślisz, że oddam ci ten rzadki przywilej zabicia wampira? – Iwan uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Nie ma tak dobrze.

– Nie, panowie, może zrobimy inaczej – zaproponował Vlad. – Widzę, że między wami jest jakieś napięcie, więc załatwcie swoje sprawy, a ja cierpliwie poczekam i wtedy zawalczę ze zwycięzcą. Tak będzie sprawiedliwie.

Iwan i Gilbert bez słowa popatrzyli po sobie i zgodnie kiwnęli głowami.

– Sprawiedliwie będzie, jeśli obaj będziemy mieli równą szansę z tobą walczyć – powiedział Iwan.

Vlad rozejrzał się nerwowo, błyskawicznie przyzwał Berserkera. Nie był przygotowany na walkę z dwoma silnymi mistrzami, przyszedł tutaj z myślą o znalezieniu Graala i wypowiedzeniu życzenia. Wcześniej nawet nie przyszło mu na myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby wpaść na taki pomysł i podstawić swoje rodzeństwo, a już na pewno nie, że zrobiłyby to dwie osoby naraz. W tym momencie zaczął żałować, że zabił Erzsebet. Teraz przydałaby mu się sojuszniczka.

Iwan i Gilbert również przywołali sługi. Uwagę Vlada od razu przykuł Szermierz, który do tej pory jeszcze z nikim nie walczył. Był to młody, muskularny mężczyzna o krótkich, ciemnobrązowych włosach i opalonej, pokrytej bliznami twarzy. Nosił zbroję półpłytową, a na plecach miał dwuręczny, pięknie zdobiony miecz. Ze spokojem zwrócił ciemne oczy w stronę Berserkera i Czarnoksiężnika.

– Witajcie, mili panowie! – przywitał się głośno. – Jestem Roland, margrabia Bretanii! Zanim staniemy do walki, wyjawcie swe imiona!

Poirytowany Gilbert westchnął głośno i przewrócił oczami.

– Nie. Bezpieczniej dla mnie będzie zachować swoją tożsamość w tajemnicy – odparł flegmatycznie Drakula.

– Ty nie musisz się przedstawiać – wtrącił Iwan, popatrzył na Vlada: – Jak cię znam, to pewnie przywołałeś sobie swojego ulubionego Włada Palownika. Zgadłem?

Vlad tylko prychnął obrażony pod nosem i nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał, i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że Rosjanin miał rację.

– Wybacz, ale również się nie przedstawię – powiedział prawie przepraszająco Grigorij. – To zresztą bez różnicy, niedługo wszyscy będą znać moje imię.

Obruszony Roland rzucił im pełne pogardy spojrzenie i już otworzył usta, kiedy ostrym tonem odezwał się Gilbert:

– Może zamiast wygłaszać te swoje teksty o honorze, wziąłbyś wreszcie miecz i zająłbyś się Berserkerem?!

Rycerz zacisnął cierpko wargi i posłusznie kiwnął głową. Wyjął z pochwy Durendala.

– Po prostu lecz mnie i Szermierza – polecił Czarnoksiężnikowi Iwan.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział sługa.

– Że co?! – oburzył się Roland. – Dwóch na jednego?! To nieuczciwe, nie wezmę w tym udziału!

– O, widzisz, twój sługa ma rację – podłapał szybko Vlad. – To bardzo niehonorowe.

– Nie sądzisz, że ktoś, kto porwał, a potem więził i torturował moją siostrę, nie powinien oceniać, co jest honorowe, a co nie? – zapytał chłodno Iwan.

– Ja nie wystawiłbym swojego rodzeństwa jako przynęty w wojnie o Graala – wycedził w odpowiedzi Rumun. – Doskonale wiedziałeś, że Jekaterina może zginąć.

Iwan zamilkł.

– Będziesz walczył, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie – oznajmił zdenerwowany Gilbert, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. – _Szermierzu, na mocy zaklęć rozkazu nakazuję ci razem z Czarnoksiężnikiem pokonać Berserkera!_

Rozgoryczony Roland w ciszy wystąpił do przodu, stając dokładnie naprzeciwko Drakuli. Berserker momentalnie zmienił koszulę i spodnie na czarną zbroję, a w jego dłoni pojawił się długi, czarny miecz.

Drakula zamachnął się. Stal zabrzęczała. Roland sparował cięcie, a zaraz po tym sam zaatakował. Zaczęli dynamiczną i na razie bardzo wyrównaną wymianę ciosów.

Vlad błyskawicznie doskoczył do Iwana z dwoma sztyletami w dłoniach. Rosjanin ledwo wykonał unik. Zaraz potem wyprostował się i wyczarował sobie swoje dwa ostrza. Zaatakował, jednak Rumun zablokował go, jednocześnie tnąc Iwana w przedramię. Rosjanin skrzywił się z bólu, choć jego rana nie krwawiła. Vlad podniósł brwi, nieco zdezorientowany. Widząc to, blondyn uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i spojrzał znacząco na obserwującego obie walki z boku Grigorija. Ten odpowiedział na to jedynie skinieniem głowy. Potem Iwan zwrócił się do Gilberta, który tylko stał z brzegu i leniwie rozglądał się wokół siebie:

– Może byś mi wreszcie pomógł? Tak bardzo chciałeś zabić wampira… – zasugerował z naciskiem.

– Tak, tak, już zaraz. Najpierw chyba muszę znaleźć coś, czym będę mógł atakować, prawda? Zresztą… To nie jest takie proste! Trzeba poczekać na odpowiednią chwilę. Ja będę myślał i zaatakuję w najwłaściwszym momencie. Ty go przez chwilę zajmij sobą.

Vlad w tym czasie zaniepokojony zerknął na Drakulę, który w pojedynku ze wspieranym przez Czarnoksiężnika Rolandem był obecnie na wyraźnie przegranej pozycji. Szermierz znacznie lepiej władał mieczem, a, mimo niesamowitej siły, ataki Berserkera stały się nagle prawie całkowicie bezużyteczne.

– Cholera jasna, użyj swojego szlachetnego widma! – krzyknął Vlad.

– Użyłbym, ale tu jest za mało miejsca – odparł ponuro Drakula, odbijając kolejne uderzenie Rolanda. – Gdybym wpadł w szał bitewny i zaczął wszystko niszczyć, mógłbym przy okazji zranić ciebie. Zbyt dużo potencjalnych drewnianych ostrzy. Źle wybrałeś miejsce, przyjacielu.

Vlad tylko mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i wrócił do walki z Iwanem. Chociaż Rosjanin był wyższy i silniejszy, to Rumun zyskiwał coraz większą przewagę dzięki szybkości i świetnemu refleksowi.

Gilbert, widząc słabnącego Rosjanina, postanowił zaatakować wampira. Wykorzystując magię, uniósł w powietrze leżącą na ziemi ostrą, wąską deskę i pchnął ją w kierunku Vlada. Rumun zanurkował pod pociskiem, przy okazji tnąc Iwana w udo. Wymienili kolejne ciosy. Nagle głośne huknięcie dobiegające zza ich pleców rozproszyło Vlada. Ta krótka chwila dezorientacji wystarczyła, żeby Iwan skupił swoją moc i teleportował się na drugą stronę hali. Tupnął mocno. Po betonowej podłodze od jego stóp w kierunku Rumuna przebiegła biała, wąska i nierówna smuga. Kiedy dotarła do celu, Vlad znieruchomiał, pokrywając się cienką warstwą szronu.

– Teraz! – zawołał Iwan.

Gilbert w mig pojął, że musi się pośpieszyć. Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni mundurowej bluzy w kolorze pruskiego błękitu przygotowany na tę okazję osikowy kołek. Wystarczył kierowany i wzmocniony magią rzut w kierunku zamrożonego Vlada. Wampir z przebitym sercem padł martwy na ziemię. Dosłownie sekundę po tym zaklęcie Iwana przestało działać.

Drakula próbował bronić się przed będącymi źródłem hałasu kamiennymi golemami Rasputina. Choć same w sobie nie stanowiły dla nadludzko silnego mężczyzny większego wyzwania, to skutecznie odciągały uwagę od ciągle atakującego go Rolanda. Kątem oka widział, jak ginie jego mistrz. Mimo to walczył dalej, rozłupując kolejne potwory.

Wreszcie Roland wykorzystał atak kolejnego golema. Wampir musiał go zniszczyć. Szermierz wziął potężny zamach mieczem. Pędzące poziomo ostrze odrąbało głowę Drakuli, która potoczyła się po podłodze, a po chwili rozpłynęła się w powietrzu razem z całym ciałem.

Zapanowała cisza. Gilbert zrobił kilka kroków w tył, zwiększając przy tym odległość dzielącą go od Iwana.

– To co? Zakończymy tę wojnę? – spytał jak zawsze spokojnie Rosjanin.

– Poczekaj. Najpierw chciałbym zobaczyć, jak twój sługa poradzi sobie z moim Szermierzem. Wybacz, ale nie ma najmniejszych szans. Tak naprawdę tylko leczy i przywołuje te golemy. – Gilbert uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Od razu możesz go odwołać!

– Możesz się śmiać, ale tak się składa, że Czarnoksiężnik jest odporny na… praktycznie na wszystko – powiedział Iwan, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Sam jestem ciekawy, jak Roland chce go pokonać. To będzie całkiem interesujące.

Praktycznie jednocześnie skinęli na swoje sługi. Roland i Rasputin podeszli bliżej siebie.

– To dla mnie zaszczyt. – Grigorij pokłonił się głęboko, aż przesadnie.

– Przynajmniej ten pojedynek nie okryje mnie hańbą – rzekł poważnie Roland, również się kłaniając i wydobywając miecz.

Czarnoksiężnik wyprostował się i, nim jego przeciwnik zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, wyciągnął zaciśniętą pięść przed siebie. Szybko wyprostował kościste palce. Roland zawył z bólu i zgiął się wpół. Nagle wszystkie rany rycerza, które otrzymał od Drakuli, zaczęły krwawić.

– Co ty mu zrobiłeś?! – krzyknął przerażony Gilbert.

– Ja? W sumie nic, po prostu przestałem tamować jego krwotoki – odparł Grigorij, wzruszając ramionami. – Przecież nie myślałeś chyba, że będę marnował manę na pomaganie przeciwnikowi.

Roland skulił się na ziemi, nie był w stanie wstać. Krew wypływała z niego przyzywana przez Czarnoksiężnika. Kurczowo zaciskał dłonie na rękojeści Durendala. W końcu zdołał podnieść głowę i wbić w Rasputina gniewne spojrzenie piwnych oczu.

– S-stawaj do walki… Tchórzu! – wykrztusił, plując krwią. – I tak nie zdobędziesz mojego miecza! Jeśli umrę… Zniknie razem ze mną!

– Proszę bardzo, jestem zwarty i gotowy. Za to widzę, że ty się jakoś szczególnie nie śpieszysz – powiedział ironicznie Czarnoksiężnik. – Ale po co mi to twoje żelastwo? Nie wiem, może mam otworzyć skup złomu? A może muzeum…?

Roland już nie miał siły, żeby odpowiedzieć. Po krótkiej chwili jego martwe ciało zniknęło, zostawiając po sobie tylko dużą, ciemnoczerwoną kałużę.

Osłupiały Gilbert przez chwilę w ciszy patrzył na Iwana i jego sługę. Był absolutnie pewien, że Roland wygra, a ten dał się tak szybko pokonać, nawet ani razu nie zaatakował.

– Ciągle oszukujesz. Nie będę miał oporów przed zabiciem cię – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Prusak telekinetycznie podniósł z ziemi ukruszoną cegłę i cisnął nią z całej siły w Iwana. Rosjanin rzucił się na ziemię. Syknął z bólu, rana na nodze dała o sobie znać. Uderzył pięścią w ziemię, próbując zamrozić Gilberta, ale to było na nic, tylko ziemia wokół stóp albinosa pokryła się lodem.

Wstał, dysząc ciężko. Szybko przeanalizował sytuację. Był słabszy, nie wiedział, czy ma jeszcze siłę na pokonanie tak silnego przeciwnika. Za dużo energii zużył na walkę z Vladem, kiedy Gilbert tylko bezczynnie stał i się przyglądał.

Uchylał się przed kolejnym pociskami. Chwilami było blisko, kamień przeleciał tuż koło jego ucha. Iwan nigdy nie wybrałby tej hali na miejsce starcia z Gilbertem. Zbyt wiele śmieci i złomu, które jego przeciwnik bez większego wysiłku mógł wykorzystać jako broń. Niestety, pistolety nie sprawdzają się dobrze w walce z telekinetykiem, jeżeli nie działa się z zaskoczenia. Rosjanin nie krwawił, ale poniesione obrażenia sprawiały mu nieznośny ból. Trzeźwo ocenił sytuację.

– _Czarnoksiężniku!_ – zawołał. – _Na mocy zaklęć rozkazu, nakazuję ci odejść! _

Grigorij otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie miał wyboru. Pełnymi rezygnacji czarnymi oczami popatrzył ostatni raz na Iwana, a potem tylko odwrócił się do wyjścia z fabryki i zniknął.

Rosjanin ponownie wyczarował dwa sztylety i ruszył, na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalała mu obolała noga, w kierunku Gilberta. To była jego ostatnia szansa, telekineza raczej nie sprawdzała się w zwarciu. Chciał zmusić Prusaka do zmiany sposobu walki.

Jednak jego przeciwnik go wyprzedził. Nim Iwan go dopadł, Gilbert skupił olbrzymią ilość mocy i zaatakował go długą, zardzewiałą rurą, która przebiła pierś Rosjanina na wylot i przygwoździła go do ściany.

Gilbert pochylił się, oparł ręce o uda. Odetchnął głęboko. To już był ostateczny koniec tej wojny. Zwyciężył. Jego imię zapisze się na kartach historii magii. Mimo silnej konkurencji, śmierci brata i oszustw Iwana, zdobył Świętego Graala! Po tylu latach przygotowań i opracowywania tego genialnego planu! Z całej siódemki magów, to on okazał się najsprytniejszy i najsilniejszy, a teraz zażyczy sobie stania się najpotężniejszym magiem na świecie. Wszyscy będą go podziwiać!

– Wkrótce cały magiczny świat będzie w moich rękach – powiedział cicho z tryumfalnym uśmiechem.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie martwym ciałom swoich przeciwników. Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do kuzynów. Trzeba tu posprzątać. Zmęczony, dumny i szczęśliwy pewnym krokiem wyszedł z hali do starego warsztatu.


	6. 6

**#6**

Gilbert szedł przez warsztat oświetlany słabym światłem księżyca wpadającym przez oszklone drzwi fabryki. Matowa, brudna szyba była mocno popękana.

Uśmiechał się do siebie. Już tak niewiele dzieliło go od zdobycia Graala. Zaraz wyjdzie na zewnątrz i na pewno od razu poczuje jakiś zew ciągnący go do Kielicha. Nigdy w życiu nie był jeszcze tak szczęśliwy, spełniło się jego największe marzenie. A z potęgą, jaką jeszcze tego dnia zdobędzie, zrealizuje także kolejne. Stracił brata, ale Ludwig miał świadomość, jakie jest ryzyko, w dodatku nie posłuchał Gilberta i prawdopodobnie pomógł Białorusince. Los ukarał zdradę i nagrodził zwycięzcę.

„Księżyc, który teraz zobaczę, będzie inny niż wcześniej" – pomyślał z satysfakcją. „Teraz jestem zwycięzcą."

Nacisnął klamkę. Stanął za progiem fabryki i odetchnął głęboko świeżym, chłodnym powietrzem. Od razu wyczuł w pobliżu magię, lecz niezbyt silną. Może Graal był daleko? Na razie Gilbert i tak musiał chwilę poczekać na Christopha i Gisila. Posprzątają ciała i pójdą razem poszukać nagrody.

Nagle ból rozdarł jego klatkę piersiową. Nie zdążył zobaczyć swojego zabójcy. Padł na ziemię martwy.

Natalia Arlowskaja wyjęła nóż z ciała albinosa. Wytarła ostrze o jego bluzę i wsadziła broń za podwiązkę. Przez chwilę w oszołomieniu patrzyła na leżącego na ziemi Gilberta. Podobno opuścił Paryż po pogrzebie Ludwiga, więc skąd się tu teraz wziął? Z fabryki miał wyjść Iwan, w najgorszym wypadku Vlad. Jeżeli nie zrobił tego żaden z nich, to znaczyło, że…

Biegiem ruszyła przez warsztat. Jej niskie obcasy stukały głośno na betonowej podłodze. Iwan na pewno żył, nie było innej opcji. Może po prostu został ranny albo specjalnie pozwolił wyjść Gilbertowi? Był przecież najlepszy, nie dałby się pokonać byle magowi! Nic się nie stało, sam mówił, że Natalia ma być tylko ubezpieczeniem, stać pod fabryką na wszelki wypadek.

Wpadła do hali. Najpierw zobaczyła zakołkowanego Vlada leżącego na ziemi. Wyostrzyła magicznie wzrok i przeszukiwała podłogę. Przecież jej brat nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć. A może się teleportował, bo jest ranny? Może schował się za filarem i chce ją nastraszyć? Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i zaczęła przyglądać się ścianom. Po chwili zobaczyła, że w oddali na murze wisi płaszcz jej brata. Podeszła bliżej i ujrzała przybitego Iwana. Czuła, że uginają się pod nią kolana.

– Iwan! – wrzasnęła, rzucając się w stronę martwego brata. – Iwan, nie!

Desperacko złapała go za bezwładnie zwisającą dłoń i potrząsnęła nią, jakby jeszcze wierzyła, że się ocknie, że może jednak żyje. Ale nic się nie wydarzyło, jego głowa dalej zwisała nieruchomo, a krew już prawie nie kapała z nasiąkniętego nią szalika.

– Wania, proszę… – wyszeptała drżącym głosem. – Nie zostawiaj mnie… Nie…

Chwyciła obiema rękami rurę i silnym ruchem wyjęła ją z ciała Rosjanina, które upadło ciężko na ziemię. Usiadła przy bracie, wtuliła się w jego zakrwawioną pierś. Halę wypełnił głośny, przepełniony rozpaczą płacz.

Iwan zawsze był dla niej całym światem. Chociaż często traktował ją chłodno i z dystansem, to i tak kochała go jak nikogo innego. Brat był silny, starszy, wszyscy się go bali. Tylko przy nim Natalia czuła się naprawdę bezpieczna. Tylko on poświęcał jej choć trochę uwagi, rozumiał ją. W Iwanie ludzie nie widzieli uczuć, nie dostrzegali człowieka pod tą lodowatą, bezwzględną maską. Ona jedna wiedziała, że Rosjanin najbardziej bał się samotności. Dlatego zawsze była przy nim, udając, że zupełnie nie zauważa tego, że ją odtrąca. Dlaczego więc pozwoliła mu umrzeć samemu? Dlaczego w ogóle pozwoliła mu umrzeć?!

Kątem oka zobaczyła czarne, wiązane oficerki i poły skórzanego płaszcza. Podniosła czerwoną od płaczu twarz na Czarnoksiężnika, który właśnie pojawił się tuż obok niej.

– Okazało się, że to Gilbert od początku był mistrzem, nie jego brat. Najpierw pokonali wspólnie Vlada, ale potem Iwan nie miał już szans – odpowiedział na niewypowiedziane pytanie sługa. – Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Przykro mi.

– Nie mogłeś?! – Natalia wstała. Popatrzyła z goryczą na Grigorija. – Przecież potrafisz leczyć! Na pewno dałbyś radę mu pomóc!

– Hamowałem jego krwotoki, ale mnie odesłał, kiedy zaczął przegrywać z Gilbertem. Użył zaklęcia rozkazu, nie miałem wyboru!

– Nieprawda! Gdybyś tylko chciał, mógłbyś mu się przeciwstawić! Na pewno jest jakiś sposób! – krzyczała dziewczyna. – Leczyłeś carewicza! Dlaczego nie mogłeś uratować Iwana?! Powinieneś przy nim zostać do końca!

– Natalio, posłuchaj… – próbował przerwać jej Czarnoksiężnik, zerkając znacząco na wyjście z hali.

– Nie! To twoja wina, że Iwan nie żyje!

– Zamknij się – syknął ze złością Grigorij. – …słyszysz?

Natalia wreszcie zamilkła, zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Z zewnątrz dobiegał dźwięk silnika samochodu. Ktoś musiał przyjechać pod fabrykę.

– Pewnie ludzie Gilberta – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Musimy stąd zwiewać.

– Weź ciało Iwana i wracaj do Moskwy – rozkazała Natalia, wycierając rękawem sukienki mokre policzki. – Postaram się tam jak najszybciej dotrzeć.

– A Graal? – zdziwił się Rasputin. – Nie powinniśmy najpierw go poszukać?

– Nie obchodzi mnie ten cholerny Graal! Najpierw muszę pochować brata!

Czarnoksiężnik kucnął przy Iwanie i chwycił go za ramiona. Razem rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, zostawiając po sobie tylko złocistą mgiełkę, która zaraz opadła.

Natalia podbiegła do wybitego okna, wyskoczyła przez nie i, wzmacniając magią nogi, popędziła przed siebie.

* * *

Kilka dni później wieczorem Natalia opierała się o kuchenny blat w swoim domu w Moskwie. Urządziła bratu pogrzeb, zamówiła mszę w intencji rodzeństwa. Ta wielka, pusta willa ją przytłaczała. Wszędzie leżały rzeczy Iwana i Jekateriny, zupełnie tak samo, jak je zostawili, wyjeżdżając do Paryża.

Piła kawę, czytając trzymaną w wolnej dłoni zadrukowaną kartkę papieru. Na blacie leżała otwarta koperta. Usłyszała kroki. Grigorij wszedł do kuchni, patrząc na nią pytająco.

– I co?

– Kościół pisze, że mam się zjawić w Notre-Dame, żeby wypowiedzieć życzenie – odparła Natalia ponuro. – Czekają na mnie.

Najwidoczniej po ostatnich próbach zniszczenia Świętego Graala Kościół zaczął uważniej kontrolować przebieg wojny i osobiście pilnować odbierania nagrody.

– Mówiłem, że trzeba było załatwić to od razu. Teraz musimy się wracać – powiedział Czarnoksiężnik, a potem dodał: – A, właśnie, mam do ciebie sprawę. Pomyślałem sobie, że po wojnie chciałbym zostać celebrytą, mieć własny program w telewizji, mnóstwo fanek… Tylko jest jeden problem. Odniosłem wrażenie, że mój wygląd nie do końca odpowiada dzisiejszym standardom kobiet, więc postanowiłem go zmienić. Znaczy, już próbowałem, nawet wybrałem się do fryzjera, tylko że następnego dnia, nie wiedzieć czemu, znowu wyglądałem tak samo.

Przerwał na chwilę. Natalia powoli zlustrowała go wzrokiem.

– Nie, no co ty? – mruknęła ironicznie. – Podobno ostatnio drwale są w modzie…

– Ale jeszcze dokładnie nie wiem, jak chcę wyglądać – kontynuował, ignorując jej komentarz. – Kiedy siedzieliśmy na Syberii, Iwan pozwolił mi pooglądać trochę filmów i już wiem, kto jest popularny. Dużo nad tym myślałem, ale się waham, bo nie wiem, czy bardziej do mnie pasuje Brad Pitt, czy Orlando Bloom? Albo może ten… no… Colin Farrell? A, i te śpiewające chłystki od razu odpadają, nie wiem, jak to się może komukolwiek podobać. Co byś zrobiła na moim miejscu?

– Nie interesuje mnie to.

– Ale ty żyjesz w tych czasach, poza tym jesteś kobietą! Na pewno znasz się lepiej ode mnie. To naprawdę bardzo ważne, od tego zależy moja wielka kariera! – prosił Grigorij. – Świat się zmienił, ludzie już nie pokochają „świętego starca".

Natalia zastanawiała się przez chwilę, upiła łyk kawy.

– To może Michael Phelps? – zaproponowała sarkastycznie.

– O, a kto to? – zainteresował się sługa.

– Taki znany pływak.

Zapadła cisza.

– Bardzo śmieszne – wycedził cierpko Rasputin, odwrócił się i wyszedł obrażony.

Natalia westchnęła ciężko, odstawiła kubek i poszła do swojego pokoju. Musiała przygotować się do wyjazdu do Paryża.

* * *

Następnego dnia wieczorem Natalia i Czarnoksiężnik zjawili się przed bocznym wejściem do Katedry Notre-Dame. Zastukali i nie musieli długo czekać, bo już po chwili drzwi uchyliły się i do środka wpuścił ich ubrany w czerwoną sutannę i szeroki kapelusz młody mężczyzna o oliwkowej cerze i brązowych włosach.

– Nikt się nie spodziewał, że to właśnie ty staniesz przed Graalem – powiedział spokojnie, uśmiechając się do Natalii. – Witajcie. Jestem Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Nadzorowałem tę wojnę w imieniu naszej umiłowanej Matki – Kościoła. Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was przed oblicze Świętej Relikwii.

Przez chwilę szli ciemnym korytarzem, od którego odchodziły następne. W końcu stanęli przed długimi schodami prowadzącymi do podziemi.

– Uważajcie, trochę tu stromo – oznajmił Antonio.

Hiszpan pstryknął palcami. Pojawił się nad nim pomarańczowy ognik oświetlający im drogę.

Natalia schodziła w dół w zamyśleniu. Dotknęła przedniej kieszeni dżinsów, sprawdzając, czy koperta na pewno jest na swoim miejscu. Naprawdę wierzyła, że bierze ją od Iwana tylko na wszelki wypadek…

* * *

_ Dzień po śmierci Ludwiga czekała na brata w ich kryjówce mieszczącej się w pobliżu Wersalu, z dala od siedzib pozostałych mistrzów. Było to małe, zwyczajne mieszkanie, nieprzyciągające niczyjej uwagi. Ustalili to spotkanie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem wojny. _

_Siedziała na krześle, wpatrując się w leżące na jej otwartej dłoni białe, jedwabne nitki. Podniosła wzrok, słysząc przekręcanie zamka w drzwiach. _

– _Cześć – powiedział Iwan, wchodząc. – Dobrze, że przyszłaś._

– _Cześć, Wania – odparła Natalia, uśmiechając się delikatnie. _

– _Vlad zabił Jekaterinę – oświadczył poważnie Rosjanin, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niej._

– _Wiem. Słyszałam. _

– _Cieszę się, że żyjesz. Nie zniósłbym straty drugiej siostry._

_ Na chwilę zapadło smutne milczenie, aż wreszcie odezwał się Iwan:_

– _A dowiedziałaś się czegokolwiek u Beilschmidtów? Co prawda Ludwig już nie żyje, ale będziemy mogli tę wiedzę wykorzystać w przyszłości._

– _To ty go zabiłeś… – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Natalia._

– _Co? – Iwan zmarszczył brwi._

– _To ty zastrzeliłeś Ludwiga?_

– _Tak – potwierdził spokojnie. – Skąd wiesz?_

_ Natalia położyła przed nim na stole błyszczące w słońcu nitki._

– _Znalazłam to. Musiałeś zahaczyć szalikiem o gwóźdź na dachu._

_ Iwan chwycił koniec swojego szalika i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Skinął głową, widząc postrzępiony róg. _

– _O, rzeczywiście – przyznał. Potem dodał ze smutkiem w głosie: – Jekaterina na pewno potrafiłaby to naprawić._

– _Pewnie tak… A właściwie to skąd wiedziałeś, że Ludwig wyjdzie na zewnątrz? – spytała Natalia._

– _Nie wiedziałem. Po prostu akurat obserwowałem bunkier. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie dałoby się go jakoś wysadzić. Dobrze, że jednak nie musiałem, to byłoby bardzo problematyczne._

_ Białorusinka zdębiała. Uświadomiła sobie, że gdyby Ludwig jej nie uratował, to Iwan wysadziłby w powietrze kwaterę Beilschmidtów bez względu na to, czy byłaby w środku, czy nie. Po jej plecach przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz, jednak od razu doszła do wniosku, że wtedy i tak by już nie żyła, bo wcześniej zabiłby ją Gilbert._

– _Ale nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – kontynuował. – Zostało już tylko dwóch mistrzów._

– _Trzech – poprawiła go Natalia._

– _Vlad jest przekonany, że dwóch. Sprzymierzył się z Erzsebet. Na pewno będzie próbował jej się teraz pozbyć. Jest silniejszy i sprytniejszy, więc pewnie mu się to uda. A kiedy będzie mu się wydawało, że został sam, nastąpi moja kolej, żeby wkroczyć do gry. Popescu to wampir, w dodatku bardzo potężny, nawet jeśli wezmę go z zaskoczenia, walka może wyglądać różnie. Przydałoby mi się ubezpieczenie. _

– _Ale jak to…? Nie martw się, braciszku, na bank wygrasz! Ja mogę ci pomóc, nie jestem tak silna jak ty, ale potrafię walczyć nożami. Obronię cię!_

_ Iwan przez chwilę patrzył w ciszy na młodszą siostrę. Chyba niepotrzebnie wspominał o jakiejkolwiek możliwości przegranej._

– _Oczywiście, że wygram – zapewnił spokojnie. – Ale po prostu będę się pewniej czuł, jeśli mi pomożesz, ale nie w walce. Mam zamiar sprowadzić Vlada albo Erzsebet, choć załóżmy tę pierwszą opcję, jest bardziej prawdopodobna, do którejś ze starych fabryk koło ich bazy. Podejrzewam, że będzie szukać Graala, więc zainteresuje się nagłym wzrostem mocy w okolicy. Chcę, żebyś stała cicho na zewnątrz, nikt nie może cię zauważyć. Jeśli z fabryki wyjdzie ktokolwiek inny niż ja – mówił powoli, jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku – po prostu go jak najszybciej zabijesz. Najlepiej nożem, żeby nie zdążył…_

– _Ale jak to „ktoś inny niż ty"? – przerwała nagle Natalia. – Wania, ty nie możesz zginąć!_

– _Nie zginę. To wszystko tylko tak na wszelki wypadek, zawsze warto mieć plan B, prawda?_

_ Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, ze zmartwieniem patrząc na brata. _

– _I co wtedy…?_

– _Wtedy zostaniesz ostatnim mistrzem. – Iwan uśmiechnął się sprytnie. _

_ Natalia uniosła pytająco brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Rosjanin wstał i podszedł do niej. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie, a potem pochylił się i zaczął dokładnie odgarniać jej długie włosy z szyi._

– _Dam ci jedno zaklęcie rozkazu – powiedział. – Kark to dobre miejsce, pod twoimi włosami nie będzie nic widać. _

– _Co?! – wzburzyła się Natalia. – Nie, tobie na pewno bardziej się przydadzą! Nie chcę, żebyś przegrał tylko przez to, że brakło ci jednego zaklęcia!_

– _Nie przesadzajmy – uśmiechnął się uspokajająco – Grisza nie ma problemów z posłuszeństwem, za bardzo mu zależy na Graalu. Zresztą, zna cały plan. To jedno zaklęcie nie będzie mi potrzebne._

_ Położył prawą dłoń na karku siostry, znak rozbłysnął czerwonym światłem. Jedna jego część zniknęła, żeby zaraz pojawić się na szyi Białorusinki._

_Ponownie usiadł na krześle i wyjął z kieszeni spodni niewielką kopertę. Położył ją przed Natalią na stole._

– _Kiedy wygrasz, pójdziesz odnaleźć Graala. Proszę, w tej kopercie jest dokładny tekst mojego życzenia. Musisz go dokładnie, słowo w słowo przeczytać. Niczego nie dodawaj i nie zmieniaj. Tak na pewno jest dobrze. To bardzo ważne, bo Graal zawsze wykorzysta każdą lukę i nieścisłość na twoją niekorzyść. Trzeba uważać na to, czego się sobie życzy… _

_ Natalia tylko wzruszyła spokojnie ramionami._

– _Dobrze – zgodziła się. – Tak zrobię._

_ Iwan zerknął na kopertę, a potem na siostrę._

– _Nie otworzysz? – spytał._

– _Nie. I mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiała._

* * *

Może gdyby wtedy nie zgodziła się na ten plan i walczyła u boku brata, to by przeżył? Może mogła się jakoś wcześniej dowiedzieć, że to Gilbert był mistrzem i ostrzec Iwana? A Ludwig? On również w takim wypadku nie musiał ginąć. Gdyby tylko nie wyszedł wtedy z bunkra, gdyby nie chciał jej odprowadzić do taksówki… Zresztą Jekaterinę też na pewno mogłaby uratować. Było tyle rzeczy, które Natalia chciałaby naprawić. Szkoda, że nie potrafiła cofać czasu…

I wtedy wpadł jej do głowy plan, z pozoru szalony, ale, jak jej się wydawało, nietrudny w realizacji. Wiedziała praktycznie wszystko, a Graal potrafił spełnić każdą jej prośbę. Niektóre rzeczy trzeba byłoby zmienić, a inne pozostawić dokładnie takie same. Mogła cofnąć się w czasie, zmienić przebieg wojny i pozwolić Iwanowi wypowiedzieć jego własne życzenie. Ona i tak nie dałaby sobie z tym rady – nie byłaby w stanie rządzić światem, a na pewno nie bez rodzeństwa u boku.

Skończyli schodzić po schodach. Stanęli przed wielkimi, zaryglowanymi drzwiami. Antonio odpiął przytroczone do pasa klucze.

– Gotowi, żeby stanąć przed Graalem? – spytał z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

– Nie – odpowiedziała chłodno Natalia. – Czy macie jakiś kroniki z wojen?

– Tak, mamy coś takiego – powiedział powoli Hiszpan, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego pytania.

– Chciałabym je w takim razie przeczytać.

– No, dobrze… – Antonio wzruszył ramionami. – Ale będziemy musieli wrócić na górę.

– Nie ma problemu.

Czarnoksiężnik z irytacją spojrzał na Natalię.

– Nie ma mowy, nie chce mi się tam wchodzić – zaprotestował stanowczo. – Może ja w tym czasie wypowiem swoje życzenie?

– Niestety, to niemożliwe – powiedział Antonio. – Zgodnie z tradycją to mistrz ma pierwszeństwo.

Grigorij prychnął niezadowolony, oparł się o kamienną ścianę, zakładając ręce na pierś.

– To ja sobie tu na was poczekam – burknął, a potem spojrzał na Natalię i dodał: – Nie wiem, co ty kombinujesz, ale się pospiesz. Sława nie będzie czekać wiecznie.

* * *

Uważne przeczytanie całej kroniki bieżącej wojny o Graala zajęło Natalii trzy godziny. Zawierała wszystkie działania mistrzów podane z dokładnością co do minuty. Dlatego nie znalazła w niej wielu informacji o Jekaterinie, ale dzięki temu, że było napisane, kiedy zginął Francis, a kiedy porwał jej siostrę Vlad, Białorusinka wiedziała już, w który dokładnie moment musiała się przenieść, żeby ją uratować.

Weszła do dużej, pustej sali. Na jej środku stał kamienny piedestał, a na nim Święty Graal. Był to duży, złoty kielich, bogato zdobiony ornamentami. Pulsowało od niego jasne światło oświetlające pomieszczenie. Natalia wyraźnie czuła jego olbrzymią moc.

Ręce jej drżały, a koperta dziwnie ciążyła w kieszeni. Nie miała dużo czasu na obmyślenie życzenia. Doskonale pamiętała słowa brata – Graal wykorzysta każdy błąd. To była jej jedyna szansa, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to nigdy nie odzyska rodziny.

Zbliżyła się do piedestału. Wzięła głęboki wdech, ostatni raz powtórzyła w myślach formułkę życzenia. Powinno być dobrze.

– Święty Graalu – zaczęła głośno, głos jej drżał – ja, Natalia Arlowskaja, chcę, zachowując obecną wiedzę i wspomnienia, cofnąć się w czasie do momentu, gdy zginął Francis Bonnefoy…

* * *

Znowu stała przed bunkrem Beilschmidtów. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszystko było identyczne jak tamtego dnia – pogoda, jej strój, miała nawet w rękach tę okropną różową walizkę, którą pożyczyła od siostry. Na razie wyglądało na to, że się udało.

Pośpiesznie wyciągnęła komórkę z kieszeni swetra. Od razu wybrała numer do Jekateriny. Po kilku sygnałach włączyła się poczta głosowa. Może nie usłyszała? Natalia spróbowała raz jeszcze, a potem znowu. Jej siostra nie odbierała. Białorusinka zaklęła pod nosem i nagrała jej się na pocztę, mając nikłą nadzieję, że odsłucha. Kazała jej uważać i pod żadnym pozorem nie rozmawiać z nikim obcym.

– _Hände hoch!_ – usłyszała za sobą.

Christoph i Gisil szli w jej kierunku, mierząc do niej z pistoletów. Tak jak ostatnio popatrzyła na nich niewinnie, udając, że nie zrozumiała. Podeszli bliżej, nie opuszczając broni. Gisil powtórzył głośniej polecenie.

– _Ja nie panimaju_ – oświadczyła spokojnie Natalia.

– Ręce do góry! – rozkazał Christoph, przechodząc na angielski. – Nie ruszaj się!

Skinęła głową i posłusznie, bez słowa uniosła ręce nad głowę.

– Co tutaj robisz?! – spytał ostro Gisil.

– Potrzebuję pomocy, chcę się zobaczyć z waszym mistrzem – powiedziała, również po angielsku. – To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Gisil i Christoph popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo.

– Dobra – zgodził się Hesyjczyk. – Tylko niczego nie próbuj, bo od razu cię zastrzelimy. I tak zwiążemy ci ręce, nie masz szans. Co jest w tej walizce?

– Ubrania – odparła beznamiętnie Natalia.

Hesyjczyk tylko uniósł zdziwiony brwi i wyjął z kieszeni trytytkę. Dopiero wtedy zauważył telefon, który dziewczyna dalej ściskała w podniesionej dłoni.

– Na razie nie będzie ci potrzebny – mruknął, zabierając jej iPhone'a i podając go Gisilowi.

Przełożył jej ręce za plecy i maksymalnie ścisnął nadgarstki opaską. Obaj chwycili ją za ramiona i zaczęli prowadzić w kierunku wejścia do bunkra znaną jej już drogą. Tym razem nie sprzeciwiała się, po prostu milczała. Przypomniała sobie, że znowu będzie musiała przejść „rewizję osobistą" Gilberta, ale było to warte możliwości uratowania brata, siostry i Ludwiga.

Znowu weszła do wspólnego pomieszczenia bunkra. Gisil zaczął mówić, a Natalia w tym czasie utkwiła spojrzenie w Ludwigu. Siedział tuż przed nią, naprawdę żył! Wtedy, gdy patrzyła z góry na jego martwe ciało, nie przypuszczała, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie miała okazję z nim porozmawiać. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Niemiec momentalnie odwrócił wzrok.

– Co cię tak cieszy? – przerwał Gisilowi Gilbert, zauważając jej radość.

– Nadzieja na otrzymanie pomocy – odpowiedziała niewinnie Natalia.

* * *

Ponownie zraziła do siebie Gilberta (tym razem trochę szybciej niż ostatnio) i przyczyniła się do wypalenia dziury w spodniach Christopha (według niej to wciąż było zabawne). Tym sposobem Ludwig został wyznaczony do jej pilnowania.

I właśnie wtedy Natalia doszła do wniosku, że cofanie się w czasie wcale nie jest takie proste. Musiała bardzo uważać na to, co mówi, żeby przypadkiem nie powiedzieć czegoś, o czym nie powinna jeszcze wiedzieć, udawać święcie przekonaną, że to Ludwig jest mistrzem i, co chyba stanowiło dla niej największy problem, nie traktować Niemca jak starego znajomego. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wzbudzenie czyichkolwiek podejrzeń.

Christoph wparował do jej pokoju z torebką z książkami w dłoni, przerywając toczącą się właśnie rozmowę o sługach.

– Czeeeść! – zawołał radośnie. – Byłem w mieście i nie zgadniecie, co wam przyniosłem! Teraz nie będziecie się już nudzić!

„A może jednak zgadniemy?" – pomyślała Natalia, ale w porę ugryzła się w język i nie powiedziała tego głośno.

– Cześć – mruknął Ludwig. – Co tam masz?

– Poszedłem do księgarni i szukałem czegoś po angielsku. Przyznaję, że nie miałem zbyt dużego wyboru, ale w końcu kupiłem to. – Christoph uśmiechnął się szeroko, podając reklamówkę kuzynowi.

Ludwig wziął ją z dokładnie taką samą podejrzliwą miną jak ostatnio. Z zażenowaniem wyciągnął „Spice &amp; Wolf" i „Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya". Natalia przewróciła oczami.

– Oj, poważnie? – zapytała z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Nic innego, oczywiście, nie było? Wiesz, Christoph, najlepiej to już sobie idź. Cześć.

– Jak sobie życzysz, nie będę wam przeszkadzał – powiedział z udawaną uprzejmością Hesyjczyk.

Spojrzał na Ludwiga i po niemiecku poinformował go o tym, że Gilbert jeszcze przez kilka dni pozostanie w Warszawie, bo pojawiła się tam również Erzsebet.

„Czyli na razie wojna przebiega dokładnie tak samo" – odnotowała w myślach Natalia.

– To cześć, miłej zabawy! – rzucił Christoph, wychodząc.

Ludwig z konsternacją zerkał to na książki, to na dziewczynę.

– W sumie możemy to przeczytać – stwierdził w końcu. – I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty…

– Dobra, ale nie będę czytać tej chińskiej kolorowanki – odparła Natalia, wskazując palcem na mangę.

– Nie no, czemu? – Ludwig otworzył komiks, przejrzał kilka stron. – Całkiem ładne…

– Ale to jest nudne. Sam sobie przeczytaj. – Dziewczyna zastanowiła się. – Może lepiej weźmy się za „Greya"?

– Jak chcesz. – Ludwig wzruszył ramionami.

Podniosła się z krzesła i wyjęła mu z dłoni „Greya", po czym zaraz wróciła na swoje miejsce.

– To będziemy czytać… – Przekartkowała książkę, żeby znaleźć scenę z rowerem. – Odtąd!

– Ale dlaczego? – zdziwił się Ludwig. – Przecież nie wiem, co się działo wcześniej.

– Bo niedawno to czytałam i skończyłam dokładnie w tym momencie. A nie przebrnę tego chłamu drugi raz od początku – wyjaśniła. – Nic się ciekawego zresztą nie działo, mogę ci później streścić.

– Niech będzie – powiedział Niemiec, któremu w sumie było wszystko jedno.

Natalia podała mu otwarty tom.

– To masz. Czytaj na głos.

– A ty nie możesz?

– Nie – uparła się Białorusinka. – Ty na pewno lepiej czytasz.

– W porządku, ale załóż te kocie uszka. Jeżeli mam robić za „cieszynkę", to nie w samotności – zażądał Ludwig.

Natalia burknęła coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, rozpakowała opaskę z folii i wsunęła ją na głowę. Przez krótką chwilę wydawało jej się, że Ludwig lekko się uśmiechnął.

Niemiec, choć wcale nie uważał, że czyta lepiej, wziął od niej książkę i westchnął ciężko. Najważniejsze jest, żeby się trochę rozluźniła, a kiedy straci czujność, to może się czegoś dowiedzą. Jego bracia byli chyba zbyt szybcy i bezpośredni. On wypróbuje okrężną drogę.

* * *

Natalia wiedziała, że to jej ostatni dzień w bunkrze Beilschmidtów. Siedziała razem z Ludwigiem na materacu, słuchając, jak on czyta „Greya". Znowu świetnie się bawiła, pomyślała sobie nawet, że mogłaby tu jeszcze trochę zostać, ale miała świadomość tego, że zaraz przyjdzie do nich Christoph i będzie musiała uciekać.

– „Ściąga swoje conversy, a potem zdejmuje skarpetki. Stopy Christiana Greya… O rany… Co jest w tych nagich stopach?"* – Ludwig musiał przerwać czytanie, żeby zdusić w sobie śmiech. – Natalio, jak myślisz, co jest w tych nagich stopach?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jakaś wyjątkowa odmiana grzybicy? – odpowiedziała Natalia, uśmiechając się. – Jak można się tak zachwycać czyimiś stopami…? Wiele rzeczy rozumiem, ale stopy? Hm… Wiesz co, sprawdźmy to. Ściągaj buty.

– Co? – Ludwig popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany i rozbawiony zarazem. – Nie będę sam robił z siebie debila. Jak eksperyment, to eksperyment, ty też zdejmuj.

– Jasne.

Natalia szybko zdjęła zapinane na klamry buty i odłożyła je na bok. Zaczęła obserwować, jak Ludwig powoli rozwiązuje swoje czarne desanty. Zamiast po prostu poluzować trochę sznurówki i zdjąć, on je dokładnie poszerzał. Natalia parsknęła śmiechem.

– Jak się będziesz tak chichrać, to ich nie zdejmę – mruknął Ludwig, nie podnosząc wzroku.

– Anastasia w tym czasie poszłaby sobie chyba zaparzyć herbatę! – powiedziała dziewczyna.

– Christian miał conversy, a nie desanty – odparł Niemiec. – Nie, Anastasia pewnie dalej by się patrzyła, zachwycała i przygryzała wargę. Ty też powinnaś.

– To popatrz.

Ludwig przerwał na chwilę ściąganie butów. Natalia spojrzała na niego dużymi, fioletowymi oczami, lekko przechylając głowę na bok i przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie wytrzymała tak długo, bo już po kilku sekundach zaczęła się śmiać. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, a potem zmieszany pokręcił głową i wrócił do swojego zajęcia.

Wreszcie udało mu się zdjąć oba buty. Ustawił je idealnie równo przed materacem. Ściągnął czarne skarpety, zrolował je w kulkę i położył obok desantów. Popatrzył na ubrane w pończochy nogi Natalii.

– No wiesz? Ja musiałem ściągnąć skarpetki. To niesprawiedliwe.

– Ale ja nie mam skarpet.

– Na jedno wychodzi.

– Przecież widziałeś moje nogi bez pończoch.

– Natalio… – westchnął. – To ty kazałaś mi zdejmować buty, musi być po równo.

Białorusinka ostentacyjnie przewróciła oczami.

– Odwróć się – rozkazała.

– Przecież widziałem twoje nogi bez pończoch – powtórzył jej słowa Ludwig ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku.

– Nie dyskutuj – wycedziła przez zęby Natalia.

Niemiec podniósł ręce w obronnym geście i odwrócił się w kierunku ściany.

Natalia niechętnie wstała, podniosła sukienkę i zsunęła z nóg białe pończochy. Przewiesiła je przez oparcie krzesła i usiadła na materacu.

– No, już – oznajmiła.

Ludwig popatrzył na nią pobłażliwie, jakby nie rozumiał, o co było tyle zachodu.

Przez dobrą minutę siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie z podkulonymi nogami, przyglądając się swoim stopom. Ciszę przerwał dopiero lekko nerwowy śmiech mężczyzny.

– Jakie to idiotyczne – uznał, opierając czoło o kolana.

– Stopy Ludwiga Beilschmidta… O rany… – udała zachwyt Natalia, kładąc dłoń na sercu. Chwyciła leżącą obok otwartą książkę i przeczytała dalej: – _„Odwracając się, spogląda na mnie z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy." _No, dajesz.

Ludwig podniósł głowę i spróbował zrobić „łagodną" minę, ale zamiast tego tylko wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

– Nie, wiesz co, nie czuję tego – doszła do wniosku Białorusinka. – Może po prostu nie jesteś Christianem Greyem albo to te conversy…

Nagle do pokoju wszedł Christoph. Skonsternowany popatrzył na rozbawioną, siedzącą boso dwójkę.

– Cześć – powiedział powoli. – Przyszedłem za wcześnie czy za późno?

Natalia i Ludwig uspokoili się trochę, odchrząknęli, zerkając na siebie znacząco.

– Za wcześnie – odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem.

– Ludwig, czy Natalia czerwieni się i przygryza wargę równie pięknie jak Anastasia? – zapytał zaczepnie Christoph. – W takim razie przepraszam, że wam przeszkodziłem, następnym razem zapukam.

„Szkoda tylko, że nie będzie następnego razu" – pomyślała Natalia.

Zakłopotany Niemiec przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał w końcu.

– Gilbert dzwoni, chce z tobą rozmawiać – oznajmił Hesyjczyk. – Mówi, że to ważne.

* * *

Natalia szła za Ludwigiem przez korytarz bunkra. Czuła, że serce bije jej jak oszalałe. Niemiec nie może wyjść na zewnątrz. Jeżeli to zrobi, Iwan znowu go zastrzeli. Musiała wymyślić jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie.

Tak jak się domyślała, Jekaterina nie żyła. Natalia nie wiedziała, co zrobiła nie tak! Przeniosła się w dobry moment, dzwoniła do niej. Czyżby jej siostra nie zabrała ze sobą telefonu? Czy w takim razie nie było żadnego sposobu, żeby się z nią skontaktować? Natalia nie była aktualnie mistrzem, nie mogła telepatycznie porozumieć się z Czarnoksiężnikiem (raz w życiu do czegoś by się chociaż przydał). Cofnięcie się wcześniej nie miało sensu, poprzednie wydarzenia nie zależały od niej. A nawet gdyby, to Arthur był jednym z najlepszych czarodziejów na świecie, Iwan uważał go za główne zagrożenie. To, że zginął tak wcześnie, było jej bardzo na rękę. Ze zgrozą uświadomiła sobie, że prawdopodobnie nie mogła uratować swojej siostry.

– Natalio? Słyszysz mnie? – Głos Ludwiga wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Już stali przed drzwiami wyjściowymi. Ludwig wyciągał w jej kierunku paszport, portfel, bilet i karteczkę z adresem Feliciano. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie i szybko wzięła od niego rzeczy. Schowała je do kieszeni. Podniosła głowę, żeby popatrzyć Ludwigowi w oczy. Ona widziała, jak potrafią błyszczeć, gdy ten, zwykle poważny, mężczyzna się śmieje. Nie chciała, by znowu bez życia wpatrywały się w niebo, nie mogła ich znowu zamykać. Nie dopuści do tego, żeby to się powtórzyło.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

– Tak… Tylko wiesz, właśnie przypomniałam sobie, że zapomniałam komórki. Twoi bracia mi ją zabrali, a to był drogi telefon… – mówiła, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco. – Może ktoś będzie chciał się ze mną skontaktować… Nie chcę narażać twojego przyjaciela na dodatkowe koszty.

Ludwig przyglądał jej się badawczo, wreszcie skinął głową.

– Dobra, polecę po niego. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu – powiedział. – Poczekaj tutaj.

– Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

Niemiec jeszcze raz na nią zerknął i pobiegł korytarzem. Kiedy tylko zniknął za zakrętem, Natalia otworzyła cicho drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz, ostrożnie zamykając je za sobą. Pędem, wzmacniając magią mięśnie nóg, rzuciła się w stronę kamienicy. Możliwe, że Ludwig wyjdzie, żeby jej poszukać. Dlatego musiała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Iwana.

Wbiegła po schodach, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz. Stanęła na dachu. Leżący na jego brzegu Iwan błyskawicznie odwrócił się.

– Co tutaj robisz? – syknął, nie podnosząc się. – Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem?

Natalia podbiegła do brata i kucnęła przy nim. Pewnie gdyby nie była taka zdenerwowana, uśmiechnęłaby się z radością na jego widok.

– Udało mi się uciec, wyczułam twoją magię – wyjaśniła szybko. – Słuchaj, Ludwig nie jest mistrzem! Nigdy nie był. Podsłuchałam ich rozmowę! Wpadli na coś takiego jak my i to tak naprawdę Gilbert ma zaklęcia. Na razie siedzi w Warszawie, ale dorwiemy go, kiedy wróci. A teraz musimy stąd iść, zaraz będzie tu tłum ochroniarzy!

Iwan szybko przeanalizował jej słowa, pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Wstał.

– Dobrze się spisałaś, teraz mamy nad nimi przewagę – rzekł. – Chodź, teleportujemy się.

Natalia również podniosła się i objęła brata w pasie, on chwycił jej ramię.

Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie bunkrowi Beilschmidtów.

* * *

Ludwig siedział sam w kuchni z czołem opartym o wspartą na stole rękę. Co się stało? Gdzie ona poszła? Uciekła, wykorzystując okazję? Możliwe. Tylko dokąd? Jej siostra już nie żyła, a brat siedział na Syberii, pokłócili się. A może po prostu wyszła bez niego i sama pojechała do Feliciano? Nie, na pewno nie, taksówka dalej tam stała. Od razu wyszedł z bunkra i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Po Natalii nie było śladu. Jak daleko mogła uciec tak drobna dziewczyna w tak krótkim czasie?

Do kuchni wpadł Gilbert – najwidoczniej już wrócił z Warszawy. Wyglądał na wściekłego. Niemiec od razu domyślił się, o co chodzi.

– Gdzie ona jest? – wycedził dobitnie Prusak.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Ludwig.

Gilbert dwiema rękami oparł się o stół. Popatrzył bratu w oczy, ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

– Nie kłam! – warknął. – Pozwoliłeś jej uciec. Tak czy nie?! To ty wywołałeś ten mały sabotaż i odesłałeś braci, aby nie mogli ci przeszkodzić?! Tylko mów prawdę! To ty?!

Zapadła chwila milczenia.

– Tak – odparł w końcu blondyn.

– Wiedziałem! Dlaczego?! Co jeśli ona była szpiegiem?! – krzyczał Gilbert. – Mówiłem przecież, że się jej pozbędziemy!

– Nie masz żadnego dowodu, że szpiegowała. Nie mogłem pozwolić ci jej zabić tylko na podstawie twoich chorych podejrzeń – powiedział stanowczo Ludwig. – A nawet jeśli, to i tak bez sensu. Jekaterina nie żyje. Iwana masz pod obserwacją, wiesz, że siedzi na Syberii. Dla kogo miałaby szpiegować?

Prusak uderzył pięścią w stół.

– Dałeś się nabrać na jej uroczy wygląd i minę skrzywdzonego szczeniaka! Co, myślisz, że siostra któregoś z mistrzów przypadkowo przyszła akurat do nas, zupełnie obcych ludzi, po pomoc?! Nie mogła poprosić o azyl kogoś innego albo iść po pomoc do Kościoła?!

– Kościół zachowuje neutralność, nie mógłby jej pomóc – wtrącił rzeczowo Niemiec.

– I zupełnie przypadkowo wypytywała nas o Szermierza?!

– My też pytaliśmy ją o Czarnoksiężnika. Gilbercie, ona i tak niczego nie wie…

– Wie, jak wygląda bunkier! Poznała Christopha i Gisila! Może coś podsłuchała! A zresztą, skąd mam wiedzieć, że czegoś jej nie powiedziałeś?! Christoph mówił mi, jak świetnie się bawiliście! Przez nią możemy teraz przegrać!

– Naprawdę niczego nie wie, nic jej nie mówiłem. Musiałem być dla niej miły, sam chciałeś, żebym coś od niej wyciągnął. I tak radziłem sobie lepiej od was – tłumaczył możliwie spokojnie Ludwig. – Uspokój się.

– Jak mam być spokojny, kiedy mój własny, rodzony brat mnie zdradził?! Dobrze wiesz, ile znaczy dla nas ta wojna! Pogrzebałeś marzenia całej rodziny, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę! Bądź chociaż na tyle lojalny i powiedz, gdzie ona jest. Na pewno wiesz, na pewno dałeś jej schronienie w jakimś konkretnym miejscu!

– Naprawdę nie wiem. Przyrzekam. – Niemiec dalej wpatrywał się prosto w czerwone oczy brata. – Na chwilę odszedłem, żeby przynieść jej telefon, a kiedy wróciłem, jej już nie było…

Gilbert wyjął pistolet i przyłożył go do czoła zszokowanego Ludwiga. Odbezpieczył.

– Łżesz! – wrzasnął. – Po tych wszystkich latach, które ci poświęciłem, ty mnie zdradzasz! I to właśnie wtedy, kiedy została już tylko trójka mistrzów! Dzięki Graalowi bylibyśmy potężni, wszyscy czarodzieje drżeliby przed nami! Dziesięć lat się do tego przygotowywaliśmy! Dlaczego tego nie rozumiesz?! Zawsze wiedziałem, że mogę ufać tylko sobie!

– Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałem? – zapytał Ludwig, starając się nie okazywać rosnącego przerażenia. – Oszalałeś, Gilbercie – wyszeptał po chwili.

– Przepraszam, bracie – powiedział cicho Albinos. – Zdrada musi zostać ukarana.

Nacisnął spust i zamknął oczy. Po policzkach spłynęły łzy. Zdrada najbliższej osoby tak koszmarnie boli.

Otarł je i spojrzał w kierunku Ludwiga. Broń upadła na podłogę. Jego brat bezwładnie opierał się o oparcie krzesła. Pośrodku czoła miał ranę po kuli. Do Gilberta przez chwilę nie docierało to, co właśnie zrobił. Zabił go. Zastrzelił własnego młodszego brata. Nagle ciszę rozdarł rozpaczliwy krzyk.

Łkając głośno, uklęknął i przytulił się do niego. Nigdy nie płakał, nienawidził pokazywać swojej słabości. Kurczowo obejmował ramiona brata. Praktycznie wychowywał Ludwiga, zawsze go chronił i kochał najbardziej na świecie, chociaż nigdy mu tego nie powiedział i już nigdy nie będzie miał szansy. Wiedział, że będzie sobie wypominał jego śmierć do końca życia, ale zdrady nie byłby w stanie wybaczyć nikomu. Za bardzo zależało mu na zdobyciu Graala, za wiele czasu na to poświęcił! On był gotów zginąć, realizując swoje marzenie, a jego brat nie mógł poświęcić swoich cholernych zasad! Czy musiał mieć dowody, że ta dziewczyna jest szpiegiem? Nie mógł uwierzyć mu na słowo? Czy musiał ją ratować nawet za cenę zdrady?

Zaniepokojeni hukiem wystrzału, do kuchni wbiegli Christoph i Gisil, którzy do tej pory siedzieli w centrum dowodzenia. Kiedy zobaczyli Gilberta i martwego Ludwiga, osłupieli. Zamarli, jakby nie wierząc własnym oczom, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie słowa.

– Przepraszam! Musiałem to zrobić! – jęczał Gilbert, patrząc na nich. – On nas zdradził, pomógł uciec Natalii! Nie miałem wyboru…! My… My musimy zdobyć Graala, rozumiecie?!

Kuzyni patrzyli na niego wstrząśnięci. Nie rozumieli. Dalej się nie poruszyli, tylko ich oczy zaszły łzami.

– Tak bardzo was wszystkich przepraszam! – zawył Gilbert.

* * *

Natalia czekała pod opuszczoną fabryką. W środku byli Iwan i Vlad. Tym razem wyjdzie jej brat! Spokojnie poradzi sobie z samym Rumunem, szczególnie jeśli będzie leczył go Czarnoksiężnik. Ostatnio też go pokonał, przecież Gilbert tylko się wtedy przyglądał. Wygrają, Iwan wypowie swoje życzenie.

Kiedy dowiedziała się o śmierci Ludwiga, była zszokowana. Gilbert oficjalnie ogłosił, że zabił go któryś z mistrzów, więc w grę wchodzili tylko Vlad i Erzsebet. Tylko jak do tego doszło, jeśli Niemiec nie wychodził z bunkra? Była przekonana, że jeśli nie zastrzelił go Iwan, to już do końca wojny będzie bezpieczny i przeżyje. Gdzie tym razem popełniła błąd? Będzie musiała to później sprawdzić w kronikach, choćby dla własnego spokoju.

Gilberta dopadli na berlińskim cmentarzu, po pogrzebie Ludwiga. Razem z kuzynami zostali jeszcze na chwilę przy jego grobie po tym, jak odeszli już wszyscy pozostali goście. Najpierw Natalia poszła na zwiady, a potem Iwan zamroził całą trójkę i wykonał dwa strzały – jeden w prawą dłoń, a drugi w głowę Prusaka.

„I dobrze! Należało mu się!" – myślała z satysfakcją Natalia. „Ta śmierć i tak była za lekka, jak na to, co zrobił Iwanowi!"

Vlad, tak jak poprzednio, zabił Erzsebet.

Nawet jeśli Natalii nie udało się uratować Jekateriny i Ludwiga, to Iwan od początku był dla niej priorytetem, to na nim najbardziej jej zależało. A on na pewno przeżyje, zaraz wyjdzie z fabryki i będzie mogła rzucić mu się na szyję! Nie będzie sama!

Przez oszklone drzwi zobaczyła niewyraźny, powoli zbliżający się cień.

„To musi być Wania" – uznała.

* * *

*Fragmenty książki „Pięćdziesiąt Twarzy Greya" E.L. James, wydawnictwo Sonia Draga.


	7. 7

**#7**

Natalia z nadzieją wpatrywała się w popękaną szybę drzwi. Cień idącej w jej stronę osoby stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć. Bez wątpienia był to mężczyzna, ale chudy i niezbyt wysoki.

To nie mógł być Iwan.

Natalia szybko otrząsnęła się z chwilowego szoku i przylgnęła plecami do ściany budynku. Teraz nie miała czasu, żeby o tym myśleć. Sięgnęła do podwiązki, ale zamiast noża wyjęła zza niej osikowy kołek. Wzięła go na wszelki wypadek, wiedząc, że Iwan będzie walczył z wampirem.

Po chwili Vlad wyszedł z fabryki. Wystarczył błyskawiczny ruch ręką, nawet nie musiała odsuwać się od muru. Wbiła kołek w serce mężczyzny, a ten padł na ziemię. Na jego twarzy zastygło zdziwienie, a w otwartych oczach odbijał się księżyc.

Natalia kucnęła przy ciele. Nigdy wcześniej nie zabijała wampirów, ale wyglądało na to, że Vlad był definitywnie martwy. Wyjęła zakrwawiony kołek z jego piersi i kilkakrotnie wbiła go w prawą rękę mężczyzny, zamieniając dłoń w krwawy strzęp. Po raz kolejny zawiodła tych, których kochała. Teraz nie mogła pozwolić, by zabił ją Berserker. Zniszczenie znaków uniemożliwiło przejęcie komukolwiek niewykorzystanych zaklęć rozkazu.

Z okruchami nadziei w sercu pobiegła do hali. Iwan musiał żyć, nie było innej opcji. Może się teleportował, chwilowo wycofał i w dogodniejszych okolicznościach zaplanował zakończenie tego pojedynku. Przecież zrobiła wszystko, żeby go uratować! Zabili Gilberta, a jej brat był doskonałym czarodziejem, nie powinien mieć problemu z pokonaniem Vlada. Więc dlaczego to nie on wyszedł na zewnątrz? Natalia bardzo chciała wierzyć, że zrobił to z rozmysłem, że to jakaś jego taktyka, o której jej nie powiedział.

Tym razem nie musiała długo się rozglądać po hali. Iwan leżał na betonowej podłodze w kałuży krwi. Na drżących nogach podeszła bliżej. Miał w piersi głęboką ranę i rozdarte gardło.

Natalia stała nad nim, z początku czując tylko pustkę, jakby śmierć brata do niej jeszcze nie docierała, tak jakby trafiło w nią zaklęcie zamrażające Iwana. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie mogła myśleć. Nic nie czuła. Nie wiedziała, ile minęło czasu, zanim padła na kolana i zaczęła zawodzić. Tuliła stygnące ciało. Na zmianę szeptała czule do brata i krzyczała na niego.

Dlaczego…? Co zrobiła nie tak? To była jej wina! Zmarnowała szansę na uratowanie trzech najbliższych jej osób. Może i nie była tak silnym magiem jak Iwan, ale wszystko dokładnie sprawdziła, wydawało jej się, że będzie dobrze. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby jej rodzeństwo i Ludwig żyli, a w gruncie rzeczy niczego nie naprawiła. Poniosła klęskę i nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie popełniła błąd. Ona tylko chciała pozwolić bratu wypowiedzieć jego życzenie osobiście. Dla Iwana gotowa była umrzeć. A tymczasem drugi raz musiała przeżywać jego śmierć.

Siedziała przy martwym ciele brata, trzymając jego dużą dłoń w swoich, szczupłych i bladych, teraz umazanych jego krwią.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała przez łzy, chowając twarz w jego dłoni. – To moja wina… Ja… Mogłam to naprawić…

– To nie była twoja wina – zza jej pleców odezwał się dobrze znany jej głos.

Odwróciła się do stojącego za nią Czarnoksiężnika. Nie zdziwił jej jego widok, gdyby nagle przestała być mistrzem, na pewno by to poczuła. Tylko czemu jej sługa znowu przeżył wojnę, a Iwan nie?!

– Nie mogłem walczyć z Berserkerem, więc Iwan mnie odesłał – wyjaśnił beznamiętnie. – A nawet on nie miał szans z dwoma wampirami naraz.

Natalia wstała i spojrzała chłodno na prawie czterdzieści centymetrów wyższego od niej Grigorija. On wielki, blady, z orlim nosem i smutkiem w dziwnych, przenikliwych oczach. Był spokojny i zdystansowany. Ona maleńka i delikatna, jak filigranowa laleczka z porcelany. Jej oczy wydawały się jeszcze większe niż zwykle. Twarz całą w smugach, naznaczoną krwią i łzami przepełniały ból i wściekłość.

– Nie mogłeś walczyć? – powtórzyła lodowato. – A czy ty nie od tego właśnie jesteś?! Trzeba było go ratować, Iwan był twoim mistrzem!

– Jak? Potrafię leczyć i walczyć dystansowo. Nie mogłem bić się na miecze z Berserkerem. Zresztą, mówię ci, że Iwan mnie odesłał. Wykorzystał zaklęcie, więc nie miałem nic do gadania.

Znowu została z samym Czarnoksiężnikiem tylko dlatego, że jej bratu tak piekielnie zależało na Graalu. Może powinna na czas tej walki zabrać mu wszystkie zaklęcia rozkazu, żeby nie podejmował takich niebezpiecznych decyzji. Ale z drugiej strony… Nie pomyślała o tym, że Vlad również był bardzo silny i miał sługę, z którym Rasputin nie miał szans w pojedynku jeden na jednego. W końcu poprzednio Berserkera pokonał Szermierz, a to Gilbert zadał jego mistrzowi ostateczny cios.

Natalia zacisnęła mocno pięści.

– Ale dlaczego?! Powinno się udać! – krzyknęła z frustracją. – Podobno umiesz przewidywać przyszłość, tak?!

– Tak, bezbłędnie – odpowiedział powoli Czarnoksiężnik, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza dziewczyna.

– Na początku wojny powiedziałeś, że Iwan przeżyje! Więc czemu znowu zginął?!

– Znowu…? – podłapał Grigorij wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

Natalia ugryzła się w język, ale było już za późno. Zapadło kilka długich sekund ciszy. Sługa uniósł lewy kącik ust do góry.

– Nieważne – uznał. – Jestem nieomylny, a moja wizja się nie zmieniła. Iwan będzie żył.

– Nie kłam!

Dziewczyna błyskawicznie zacisnęła dłoń na jego ramieniu, w tym samym momencie wyczarowując sobie tygrysie pazury. Grigorij syknął głośno z bólu i gwałtownie wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku.

– Co ty robisz?! – oburzył się, drugą dłoń przyciskając do rany. – To, że się leczę, nie znaczy, że… Cholera…

Natalia milczała. Na widok kapiącej krwi sługi jej emocje nieco opadły. Może i przesadziła, ale nie mogła tego słuchać. Iwan nie żył, chociaż miała szansę go ocalić. Czy teraz powinna iść do Graala i wypowiedzieć życzenie brata? Może tak miało być od początku.

Czarnoksiężnik skończył tamować krwawienie. Z niezadowoleniem popatrzył na pięć długich dziur w skórzanym rękawie.

– I gdzie ja teraz znajdę nowy taki ładny płaszcz w tym rozmiarze? – mruknął przez zęby.

– Kupisz sobie taki szyty na miarę. Będzie cię na to stać. W końcu chcesz być celebrytą, prawda? – powiedziała ponuro Natalia. – Wracajmy do Moskwy.

* * *

Kilka dni później ponownie przybyli do Katedry Notre-Dame. Antonio wprowadził ich do środka. Nawet data dzienna się zgadzała, wszystko było takie samo jak ostatnim razem.

Z tą różnicą, że tym razem Natalia od razu poprosiła o dostęp do kronik. Przy okazji odkryła, że, mimo cofnięcia się w czasie, był w nich również zapisany przebieg „pierwotnej" wojny. Dobrze, że są udostępniane dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś zwycięży.

Myśl, że mogłaby przyjść do Katedry z Iwanem, nie dawała jej spokoju. Na pewno był jakiś sposób. Teraz wiedziała jeszcze więcej. Mogła to naprawić. Musiała się po prostu przenieść trochę wcześniej niż ostatnio i wtedy ostrzec Jekaterinę. Żeby uratować Iwana wystarczyło wyeliminować Vlada. W dodatku przeczytała, że to Gilbert zabił Ludwiga i to tylko dlatego, że ten pozwolił jej uciec. Zginął z winy Natalii, zastrzelony przez własnego brata. Nie zasługiwał na taki los.

– Święty Graalu – powiedziała, stojąc przed piedestałem z Kielichem – ja, Natalia Arlowskaja, chcę, zachowując obecną wiedzę i wspomnienia, cofnąć się w czasie do momentu, gdy przebywałam na lotnisku w Paryżu w dniu, w którym zginął Francis Bonnefoy…

Nie widziała powodu, dla którego nie miałaby spróbować po raz trzeci. Już i tak nie zostało jej nic do stracenia.

* * *

Lotnisko Charlesa de Gaulle'a było naprawdę olbrzymie. Natalia siedziała na krześle w zatłoczonej hali przylotów. Dopiero minęło południe, teoretycznie właśnie przyleciała tu z Moskwy. Nie była pewna, co w tym momencie robiła Jekaterina, ale na pewno jeszcze nie walczyła z Francisem.

Wyjęła komórkę, drżącymi palcami wybrała numer siostry. Zadzwoniła. Jekaterina nie odebrała ani tego, ani pięciu następnych telefonów.

Natalia zaklęła cicho i zacisnęła mocniej palce na komórce, powstrzymując się od ciśnięcia jej na podłogę. Jasne, Jekaterina nie należała do tych najbardziej rozgarniętych, ale mogła chociaż raz odebrać! Co ona takiego teraz robiła? Wyszła gdzieś i tam też nie wzięła ze sobą komórki?

Napisała jej jeszcze SMS-a, w którym kazała jej bardzo uważać. Zostawiła informację na recepcji w hotelu. Nic więcej nie mogła dla niej w tym momencie zrobić.

Potem weszła do Internetu, szybko odnalazła w nim numer do Erzsebet (to nie było szczególnie skomplikowane, w końcu Węgierka stała obecnie na czele rodziny Hedervary) i zadzwoniła.

– Tak, słucham? – usłyszała w słuchawce żeński głos.

– Dzień dobry – zaszczebiotała Natalia, starając się naśladować francuski akcent. – Rozmawiam z Erzsebet Hedervary?

– Tak – odpowiedziała nieufnie dziewczyna. – O co chodzi?

– Dzwonię do pani, bo uważnie śledzę przebieg wojny o Graala. Też jestem czarodziejką, mam dar jasnowidzenia. – Blondynka mówiła najbardziej natchnionym emocjami tonem, jakim tylko potrafiła. – Czuję, że jest pani w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Widzę nadbrzeże dużej rzeki i most. Może to Sekwana? Hm… Nie jestem pewna. Widzę, jak spaceruje pani tamtędy z jakimś mężczyzną o jasnych włosach. To zdrajca, nie wolno mu ufać. On pragnie pani krwi. Proszę zachować ostrożność.

Przerwała na chwilę i odetchnęła głęboko. Miała nadzieję, że Erzsebet nabierze się na tę gadkę.

– Dlaczego pani mi to mówi? – spytała lekko zdziwiona Węgierka. – I czemu niby miałabym w to wierzyć?

– Słyszałam, jakie chce pani wypowiedzieć życzenie i uważam, że jest ono słuszne. Pokój na świecie to najwyższa wartość, wszyscy powinniśmy o niego walczyć. Cieszę się, że są jeszcze na tym świecie ludzie, którzy nie kierują się tylko swoimi potrzebami. To pani powinna wygrać – odparła Natalia. – Czemu? Bo naprawdę posiadam dar jasnowidzenia i chcę pani pomóc. Wiem też, że niedawno przyjechała pani do Polski, żeby spotkać się z przyjacielem. Mam rację?

Przez chwilę Erzsebet milczała.

– Tak, to prawda… Niesamowite, dopiero wylądowałam i nikomu o tym jeszcze nie mówiłam – przyznała. – Jestem wdzięczna za ostrzeżenie. Muszę kończyć. Dziękuję, do widzenia.

– Do widzenia.

Natalia wyrzuciła nową kartę SIM, którą specjalnie przed chwilą kupiła, włożyła swoją, schowała telefon i wstała. To było znacznie łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczała. Erzsebet nawet nie poprosiła o przedstawienie się.

Ruszyła przez lotnisko, ciągnąc za sobą różową walizkę.

* * *

Taksówka zatrzymała się na rogu ulicy, nieopodal której stał bunkier Beilschmidtów. Natalia wyjęła portfel i zapłaciła kierowcy.

– Mam do pana prośbę – powiedziała, patrząc na drukującego paragon mężczyznę. – Trzy ulice dalej kręci się młoda, piękna dziewczyna, wysoka blondynka. Miałyśmy się spotkać, ale muszę coś jeszcze załatwić. To moja siostra, proszę wziąć jej zdjęcie. Możliwe, że będzie jej towarzyszyć mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który wygląda trochę, jakby grał w metalowej kapeli. Proszę przekazać im ten liścik i może mógłby pan ich jak najszybciej podrzucić do hotelu? To ważne.

– No, mógłbym… – odparł taksiarz, wzruszając ramionami.

– Dziękuję. Oni też będą wdzięczni… – Natalia wcisnęła mu do ręki jeszcze jeden banknot i wysiadła z samochodu.

Wyjęła z bagażnika walizkę i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę bunkra.

Popatrzyła na oddalający się samochód. Wiedziała, że to była jej ostatnia szansa na uratowanie Jekateriny.

* * *

– „O rany. Ledwie jestem w stanie się opanować, leżąc bezradnie i patrząc, jak Christian porusza się z gracją po moim pokoju. To uderzający do głowy afrodyzjak. Powoli, niemal leniwie, zdejmuje buty i skarpetki, rozpina spodnie i ściąga przez głowę koszulę.

– Myślę, że za dużo widziałaś. – Chichocze przebiegle. Ponownie siada na mnie okrakiem, podciąga T-shirt, ale go ze mnie nie zdejmuje, czego się spodziewam, lecz zwija go aż do szyi, a potem zakłada mi na głowę, tak że on widzi moje usta i nos, ale oczy mam zasłonięte.

– Mhm – mruczy z zadowoleniem. – Robi się coraz przyjemniej. Idę po coś do picia.

Nachyla się nade mną, całuje czule, a potem wstaje z łóżka. Słyszę ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Coś do picia. Gdzie? Tutaj? Do Portland? Do Seattle? Wytężam słuch. Słyszę jakieś głosy i wiem, że rozmawia z Kate – o nie… jest praktycznie nagi. Co ona powie? Słyszę jakieś stuknięcie? Co to? Wraca, ponowne skrzypnięcie drzwi, odgłos kroków i stukających o szkło kostek lodu. Co to za drink? Christian zamyka drzwi i zdejmuje spodnie. Opadają na podłogę i wiem, że jest nagi. Ponownie siada na mnie.

– Chce ci się pić, Anastasio? – pyta lekko żartobliwie.

– Tak. – Dyszę, ponieważ nagle zaschło mi w gardle. Słyszę stukające o siebie kostki lodu, a potem on się pochyla i mnie całuje, wlewając do ust pyszny chłodny płyn. Białe wino."*

Czytali ten fragment już drugi raz, próbując zrozumieć, o co dokładnie w nim chodziło. Ludwig westchnął i pokręcił załamany głową.

– Ustalmy fakty. Najpierw Christian Grey przechadzający się „z gracją" po pokoju staje się afrodyzjakiem. Potem chichocze przebiegle, chociaż chichotanie w wykonaniu prawie trzydziestoletniego faceta wydaje mi się… dziwne – analizowała powoli Natalia, licząc absurdy na palcach prawej dłoni. – Ludwigu, czy ty umiesz chichotać?

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedział poważnie. – Moi bracia twierdzą, że nie potrafię się nawet normalnie uśmiechnąć. Podobno jako jedyny nie odziedziczyłem poczucia humoru i jestem recesywny.

– Jakby się tak spojrzeć na twoich braci, to może to i nawet lepiej – uznała Natalia.

Ludwig zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a potem pokiwał głową.

– W sumie tak – przyznał. – To co tam dalej było…? – Zerknął do trzymanej na zgiętych kolanach książki. – O, później Grey zasłania jej oczy koszulką.

– Szkoda, że zostawił nos i usta – wtrąciła Natalia. – Może wtedy Anastasia by się udusiła i ta szmira nie miałaby jeszcze dwóch tomów.

Ludwig wygiął dziwnie usta, jakby próbował powstrzymać uśmiech.

– Nie ma tak dobrze. Następnie ją tak zostawia, i idzie półnagi po coś do picia. Nie no, świetnie. – Ludwig pokiwał z udawanym uznaniem głową. – Może jeszcze popcorn by sobie przyniósł…

– A potem wraca i Anastasia słuchem rozpoznaje, że Christian ma drinka, a nie wodę czy cokolwiek innego. I to okazuje się białym winem. Z kostkami lodu.

– Profanacja – podsumował Ludwig.

– Profanacja – powtórzyła zgodnie Natalia.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Niemiec przekartkowywał książkę, szukając końca właśnie zaczynającej się sceny erotycznej. Postanowili, że będą je pomijać, bo gdy za pierwszym razem próbowali je czytać, oboje byli tym tak skrępowani, że nawet nie mieli pomysłu na komentarze. Zresztą, w pewnym momencie Ludwig tak zniżył głos, że Natalia nie była w stanie go zrozumieć.

Blondyn odnalazł właściwy moment, ale przymknął książkę, wsadzając kciuk między kartki.

– Wiesz, to musiało być okropnie głupie – zaczął filozoficznym tonem. – Pół biedy Grey bez koszulki, ale wyobraź sobie, że Kate weszła do pokoju, a tam przywiązana krawatem do łóżka współlokatorka. Z t-shirtem założonym na głowę. Ja byłbym co najmniej skonsternowany.

Natalia parsknęła zduszonym śmiechem.

– Anastasia jakoś nie narzeka – powiedziała.

– A to dziwne, bo to musi być mało wygodne, tak leżeć. Szczególnie, jeśli facet nagle gdzieś wychodzi i w sumie nie wiesz, co robić.

Dziewczyna zsunęła się z materaca na podłogę.

– Proszę, możesz sobie sprawdzić. – Ruchem głowy wskazała na materac.

Ludwig uniósł lekko brwi.

– Nie, dzięki, nie będę się tu rozbierał – odparł. – Ale jak chcesz, to ja ci nie bronię.

– Mnie to aż tak nie zastanawia. Poczekaj… – Natalia zajrzała do swojej różowej, leżącej pod ścianą walizki i wyjęła położoną na samym wierzchu, pogniecioną błękitną koszulkę, w której spała. Podała ją Ludwigowi. – Masz.

Ludwig odłożył „Greya" i wziął od niej t-shirt. Wyprostował go w powietrzu i zaczął się przyglądać nadrukowanemu na nim białemu, uroczemu kotkowi.

– Naprawdę śpisz w czymś takim? – zapytał ironicznie.

– To bardzo stara piżama – prychnęła urażona Natalia.

– No tak, w końcu nie za wiele urosłaś – mruknął Ludwig, ale zaraz tego pożałował, widząc lodowate spojrzenie, jakim obdarzyła go dziewczyna. – Ym… Przepraszam…

– Nie martw się, głowa ci się zmieści – powiedziała oschle.

Niemiec nie odpowiedział. Włożył t-shirt Natalii przez głowę tak, że ubranie leżało mu na ramionach.

– Głowa może i tak, ale nie ręce – stwierdził.

– Nieważne, efekt będzie taki sam. – Natalia machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

Ludwig pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co robi, i naciągnął bluzkę na oczy. Białorusinka zaśmiała się krótko.

– Grey ma naprawdę dziwne upodobania – uznała.

– Czyli jednak wygląda głupio? – Ludwig nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko oparł się o ścianę i mówił dalej: – Hm… Twoja koszulka pachnie budyniem truskawkowym. Natalio, ty generalnie pachniesz jak budyń truskawkowy…

Zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy.

– Ym… Dzięki… – powiedziała w skonsternowana końcu dziewczyna. – A ty… Chemicznie. Jak broń? Tak. Pachniesz prochem i smarem do broni.

– Całkiem możliwe, jestem odpowiedzialny za czyszczenie broni moich braci, bo „najlepiej mi to idzie". Widzisz, do czego wykorzystuje się mistrza? – przyznał Ludwig, wreszcie ściągając bluzkę Natalii. – Wcale nie jest ani wygodnie, ani przyjemnie. Znowu doszliśmy do wniosku, że Anastasia jest… specyficzna.

„Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo «znowu»" – przeszło Natalii przez myśl.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Włosy Ludwiga były teraz w totalnym nieładzie, a grzywka opadała mu na czoło. Minęła chwila, zanim to zauważył i zaczesał je dłonią do tyłu.

– Może powinnam się poprzechadzać po pokoju albo pójść po coś do picia? – podsunęła.

– W sumie to możesz iść – powiedział Ludwig. – Tylko ostrzegam, że nie mamy białego wina. Lodu pewnie też nie.

– Obiecuję wymyślić coś równie dobrego.

Dziewczyna wstała, przeciągając się i otworzyła drzwi pokoju. Nawet się nie zdziwiła, gdy zobaczyła w nich Christopha.

* * *

Jekaterina nie żyła.

Do Natalii nadal to nie docierało. Dlaczego? Przecież specjalnie przeniosła się do wcześniejszego momentu i przekazała dodatkowe ostrzeżenia. Zrobiła wszystko, co mogła zrobić bez narażania całego planu Iwana na porażkę. Znowu nie była w stanie uratować swojej siostry, chociaż miała na to już drugą szansę. I, mimo że próbowała sobie tłumaczyć, że to nie jej wina, że tak naprawdę nie miała na to żadnego wpływu, czuła się z tym beznadziejnie.

Po raz trzeci stała przy wyjściu z bunkra naprzeciwko Ludwiga z portfelem, paszportem, biletem i karteczką z adresem Feliciano w rękach. Była zdenerwowana jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio.

– Ludwigu…? – zaczęła.

– Tak?

– Możesz mi coś obiecać?

– Zależy co. – Ludwig spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

Natalia popatrzyła mu ze szczerym przejęciem w oczy.

– Obiecaj, że równo miesiąc po zakończeniu wojny, choćby nie wiem, co się stało, spotkamy się w Paryżu pod Wieżą Eiffla – oświadczyła.

– Natalio, ale powiedziałem przecież, że skontaktuję się z tobą, po prostu siedź u…

– Obiecaj! – przerwała mu gwałtownie Natalia. – Ja… Będę spokojniejsza.

– Dobrze. O której godzinie?

– Nie wiem… O dwunastej?

– W takim razie obiecuję, że tam będę – powiedział w końcu Ludwig pewnym głosem. – Czy teraz możemy już iść?

– Tak, ale mógłbyś mi jeszcze szybko przynieść telefon? – zapytała niewinnym tonem. Już i tak wzbudziła podejrzenia Niemca, dużo ryzykowała tym pytaniem. – Zabraliście mi go, a może mi być potrzebny… Nie chcę narażać twojego przyjaciela na dodatkowe koszty.

– Niech będzie – zgodził się po szybkim namyśle Ludwig. – Poczekaj tu chwilę.

Kiedy tylko mężczyzna zniknął za zakrętem korytarza, Natalia jak najciszej wyszła na zewnątrz i biegiem ruszyła do kamienicy naprzeciwko.

Wbiegła na dach i od razu padła na kolana obok zszokowanego jej widokiem Iwana.

– Wania, słuchaj, ja wszystko wiem! – zaczęła szybko zdyszana Natalia, zanim brat zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Dowiedziałam się, że to nie Ludwig jest mistrzem, tylko Gilbert!

– Ale co ty tu …? – zaczął zupełnie zbity z tropu Iwan.

– Nieważne, potem ci wszystko opowiem! – Natalia potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. – Po prostu wiem, że za jakieś dwie godziny Gilbert tu przyjedzie i będziesz miał świetną okazję go zabić! A zaraz pewnie z bunkra wyjdzie Ludwig, żeby mnie szukać, ale nie strzelaj do niego, bo wtedy zleci się tu tłum ochroniarzy i będziemy musieli uciekać!

Wszystko powiedziała na praktycznie jednym wydechu. Iwan patrzył na nią, analizując sytuację. W końcu odwrócił się ponownie w stronę bunkra i powiedział:

– A zatem poczekamy na niego. Taka szansa rzeczywiście może się już nie powtórzyć. Nie wiem, skąd dokładnie to wszystko wiesz, ale dobrze się spisałaś.

Natalia uśmiechnęła się lekko i położyła się na brzuchu obok brata. Wyostrzając sobie wzrok, zaczęła w milczeniu obserwować bunkier. Tak jak się spodziewała, po chwili wyszedł z niego Ludwig z jej telefonem w ręce. Rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła, a potem zaczął iść ulicą w kierunku stojącej w oddali zamówionej taksówki.

Nawet z tej odległości widziała, że był zły i… smutny. Na pewno pomyślał sobie, że go wykorzystała i oszukała. Jeśli w tym momencie jej nie znienawidził, to pewnie zrobi to, gdy zginie Gilbert. Nie jest głupi, domyśli się, że to ona za tym stała. Ale i tak Natalia wierzyła, że za miesiąc Ludwig przyjedzie do Paryża. Obiecał, więc zrobi to choćby po to, żeby na nią nawrzeszczeć. Białorusinka zacisnęła pięści. Chciałaby zbiec tam do niego i wszystko mu wyjaśnić, ale nie mogła tego zrobić – dla jego dobra. Nie wiadomo, jakby się zachował, gdyby powiedziała mu o cofaniu się w czasie.

– Jesteś pewna, że mam go nie zabijać? – zapytał szeptem Iwan. – Wystarczy jeden strzał.

– Jestem – odpowiedziała Natalia bardziej stanowczo, niż powinna.

* * *

Vlad miał to szczęście, że pogrzeb Gilberta został wyprawiony po zachodzie słońca. Mógł spokojnie schować się w jednym z cmentarnych mauzoleów, usunąć jedną z witrażowych płytek z okienka wychodzącego na rodzinny grobowiec Beilschmidtów i w powstałym otworze ustawić lufę karabinu snajperskiego. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż będzie miał okazję do zastrzelenia Ludwiga. Magia to nie wszystko. Wojna wymaga wszechstronnych umiejętności.

Nie wiedział, kto i dlaczego zabił Gilberta. Nie licząc Vlada, została tylko dwójka mistrzów, z czego Erzsebet w tym czasie nie przebywała w Paryżu. W grę wchodził tylko Ludwig, ewentualnie ktoś z zewnątrz. Tak naprawdę Vlad nie widział sensownych powodów, dla których ktokolwiek miałby to zrobić. Gilbert nie był istotny w wojnie o Graala, więc sprzeczka między braćmi wydawała się całkiem prawdopodobna. W końcu Prusak nie miał żadnych oporów przed publicznym narzekaniem na niesprawiedliwość losu i na to, że został skrzywdzony przez własną rodzinę.

„To i tak bez różnicy" – pomyślał Vlad, uważnie patrząc przez lunetę snajperki. „Mnie interesuje tylko mistrz. "

Wszyscy goście zaproszeni na pogrzeb już się rozeszli, choć i tak było ich niewielu. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach z kamiennego, do połowy zagłębionego w ziemi grobowca wyszedł Ludwig z Christophem i Gisilem.

Vlad skoncentrował się. Miał tylko jedną szansę. Poczekał, aż Ludwig ustawi się pod odpowiednim kątem i nacisnął spust.

Trafiony w skroń Niemiec padł martwy na ziemię, a jego kuzyni, osłaniając głowy rękami, od razu schowali się za murek otaczający grobowiec.

Vlad strzelił jeszcze w prawą dłoń Ludwiga, a potem błyskawicznie złożył broń i schował ją do odpowiednio zmodyfikowanego w środku futerału na skrzypce. Zarzucił go na plecy i wampirzym pędem wybiegł z mauzoleum.

Zwolnił dopiero za bramą cmentarza. Na chodniku czekał zaparkowany zielono-biały, wypożyczony na lotnisku Fiat 500. Vlad otworzył drzwi i wskoczył na przednie siedzenie. Futerał postawił między nogami. Samochód ruszył do przodu.

– I jak? – spytała Erzsebet po chwili milczenia.

– Bardzo dobrze. Miło, że pytasz – odpowiedział Vlad złośliwie. Węgierka od razu machnęła ręką, żeby rozwinął wypowiedź. – Ludwig nie żyje. Sprawa wygląda tak, że zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje i tak sobie pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy jakoś… podzielić się Graalem. Okazałaś się mniej jędzowata, niż myślałem, że jesteś, a nasz wkład zwycięstwo był w zasadzie równy. Jak jutro wrócimy do Paryża, to chciałbym z tobą to jeszcze dokładniej omówić.

Erzsebet zerknęła na Vlada podejrzliwie i wróciła do patrzenia na drogę przed sobą.

– Chyba że nie chcesz – dodał szybko Rumun, podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście – wtedy od razu powiedz. Możesz się zatrzymać, pozabijamy się na miejscu i zaoszczędzimy na biletach. Ja tak tylko zaproponowałem…

– Nie no, okej – odpowiedziała od razu Erzsebet. – Mnie to nawet pasuje. Po prostu… Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie.

– Widzisz, jak mało o mnie wiesz. – Vlad uśmiechnął się. – Ale cieszę się, że się dogadaliśmy. Zabijanie sojuszników jest okropnie niehonorowe, nawet jak na wampira. Przecież jestem wyjątkowo ugodowy, nawet słowa nie powiedziałem, jak wynajęłaś tę pistacjową zabawkę zamiast porządnego samochodu. Anioł, nie wampir, no nie?

Erzsebet tylko pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. Nie wiedzieć czemu, właśnie przypomniał jej się ten tajemniczy telefon, jaki dostała w Warszawie. Przepowiednia do tej pory się nie sprawdziła, a, mimo że Vlad nie okazał się złym wspólnikiem, nie potrafiła uwierzyć w ani jedno jego słowo.

* * *

Kilka dni później w nocy Feliks siedział przy stole w jadalni, pochylając się nad opasłym tomiszczem oprawionym w skórę. Kolejna kartka wyprostowała się w powietrzu i zaraz przewróciła się na drugą stronę. Polak ziewnął przeciągle.

– Skup się – upomniał go ostro siedzący obok Taurys.

– Przecież jestem totalnie skupiony… – jęknął marudnie Feliks.

– Na czym? – Litwin uniósł brwi. – Na przewracaniu stron przy użyciu lewitacji?

– To też… Ale wiesz, jakiego to, tak jakby, skupienia uwagi wymaga? Nie wiedziałem, że to takie totalnie trudne.

Taurys westchnął ciężko, jakby jego cierpliwość do Feliksa powoli się kończyła.

– Ale ty się miałeś teraz zająć czytaniem – wyjaśnił możliwie spokojnie.

– Ale to okropnie nudne, nie chce mi się… „Podstawy magii obronnej" – przeczytał z okładki książki – no kto by pomyślał? Generalnie, nie ma tu żadnego czarowania, tylko sama teoria i historia. Niby kiedy mi się to przyda?

– Hm… Pomyślmy… – ironizował Taurys. – Może w następnej wojnie o Graala, na którą się tak uparłeś? Jak ty w ogóle skończyłeś szkołę?!

– Oj, ale, Tosiek, przyjacielu, tym to się totalnie nie martw! Nawet ta wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła, a następna jest za dziesięć lat, spokojna głowa. – Feliks uśmiechnął się beztrosko. – Mamy czas, a zresztą, mówiłem ci, że wcale nie musimy walczyć. Po prostu zbudujemy genialną kryjówkę i zabunkrujemy się tam z Tadziem.

– Feliksie – zaczął powoli i dobitnie szatyn – teraz też chciałeś przeczekać i jak to się skończyło? Gdyby nie to, że Erzsebet jest naszą przyjaciółką, bylibyśmy martwi. Kirkland, Bonnefoy, Beilschmidt… Najlepsi magowie zginęli w tej wojnie. Obiecałeś mi, że teraz podejdziesz do tego na poważnie, a ja obiecałem ci, że ci pomogę i będę się przygotowywał z tobą. Ja to – ruchem głowy wskazał na otwartą książkę – przeczytałem jeszcze przed obiadem. To tylko jeden rozdział, poszłoby ci znacznie szybciej, gdybyś nie marudził.

Feliks wbił w Taurysa pełne niezadowolenia spojrzenie i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, jakby wiedział, że przegrał, ale był zbyt uparty i dumny, żeby odpuścić. Nagle ciszę przerwał dzwonek telefonu Polaka. Chłopak, ciesząc się, że zyskał trochę czasu, od razu zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł na kanapę, gdzie zostawił komórkę.

– Ela dzwoni – rzucił w stronę zrezygnowanego Taurysa, odebrał i usiadł wygodnie na sofie. – Halo?

– Cześć, Feliks – usłyszał w słuchawce entuzjastyczny głos Erzsebet. – Wiesz, właśnie wygrałam wojnę o świętego Graala.

– O, naprawdę?! – zdziwił i jednocześnie ucieszył się Feliks. – To super, gratuluję. Generalnie, odkąd się wycofałem, trzymałem za ciebie kciuki.

Taurys usiadł tuż obok niego i zbliżył ucho do telefonu, żeby słyszeć całą rozmowę.

– Dzięki. Wiesz, nawet do mnie to jeszcze do końca nie dociera. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewałam. Niektórzy śmiali się ze mnie i mojego życzenia, ale teraz im pokażę! Udowodnię im, że mogę zmienić świat na lepsze.

– Ja w ciebie totalnie nigdy nie wątpiłem – zapewnił Feliks. – Czyli co, zabiłaś Vlada?

– Tak. Mówił, że chce ze mną zawrzeć sojusz. Zabrał mnie nad Sekwanę, a wtedy skojarzyłam to wszystko ze słowami tego jasnowidza. Chciał mnie wyssać, rozumiesz?! Na szczęście w porę go zakołkowałam, a potem spaliłam ciało. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś, jaki był zszokowany. Niestety, musiałam wykorzystać jedno zaklęcie rozkazu, żeby Batory w tym czasie załatwiła Berserkera, ale jakoś się udało.

– I dobrze mu tak, wąpierzowi jednemu… – mruknął chłopak. – Ej, chwila, a właściwie to co z Batory? Przecież ona, tak jakby, jest niebezpieczna. Weź coś z nią zrób, bo jeszcze zażyczy sobie czegoś dziwnego i będziesz miała przerąbane.

– Spokojnie, przed chwilą użyłam ostatniego zaklęcia rozkazu i kazałam się zabić tej wariatce. A, i przepraszam, że się na ciebie zezłościłam po tej akcji z pierścieniem. Już się nie gniewam.

– Nie ma sprawy, to była totalnie moja wina.

– Ale dobrze, że nie pozbyłam się jej wcześniej, bo później miałabym problem z pokonaniem Braginskiego – przyznała Erzsebet.

– A skąd się tam nagle wziął Braginski…? – wtrącił się do rozmowy zaskoczony Taurys.

– A, bo szukałam Graala, znalazłam duże skupisko mocy i spotkałam tam Iwana. Okazało się, że to on, a nie Jekaterina, był mistrzem. Nie rozumiem, jak można być tak bezwzględnym i użyć rodziny jako przynęty… Ledwo go pokonałam. Był naprawdę silny, nie wiem, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby nie to, że on walczył lodem, a ja ogniem. W dodatku wykonał jakiś dziwny manewr i nagle, gdy już go kilka razy podpiekłam, odwołał swojego sługę. Zupełnie bez sensu.

– Zawsze wiedziałem, żeby nie ufać Ruskom – stwierdził Feliks z przekonaniem.

– Ale jest dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. To pierwsze zwycięstwo rodziny Hedervary. – Erzsebet wzięła głęboki oddech. – O, zaraz wyjdę na zewnątrz. Widzę księżyc przez te dziurawe szyby w drzwiach. To najpiękniejszy księżyc, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Muszę tylko znaleźć Graala. Wypowiem życzenie i zaraz potem odwiedzę was w Warszawie, okej? Tym razem w bardziej pokojowych okolicznościach niż poprzednio.

– Jasne, przyjeżdżaj. Może wtedy Taurys odpuści mi naukę. – Feliks posłał przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Erzsebet zaśmiała się ciepło. Usłyszeli skrzypienie drzwi, a zaraz potem dziwny stukot i nastąpiła głucha cisza.

– Ela…? Ela, jesteś tam? – mówił coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Feliks. – Ela!

Połączenie zostało przerwane. Polak i Litwin wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia.

– Słyszałeś? – spytał Taurys. – Chyba upadła jej komórka.

– A potem się rozłączyła… – dodał Feliks. – Czekaj, oddzwonię.

Od razu włączyła się poczta głosowa. Telefon Erzsebet był wyłączony.

– Pewnie padła jej bateria – uznał rzeczowo Taurys.

– Tak, na pewno – zgodził się Feliks, wzruszając ramionami. – Albo, tak jakby, spadł jej telefon i sam się wyłączył. Mnie się tak często zdarza. Jutro rano spróbujemy jeszcze do niej zadzwonić.

Zapadła chwila nerwowego milczenia. W końcu blondyn spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

– Wygrała, wszyscy mistrzowie nie żyją. Totalnie nic nie mogło jej się stać… Prawda?

* * *

*Fragment książki „Pięćdziesiąt Twarzy Greya" E.L. James, wydawnictwo Sonia Draga.


	8. 8

**#8**

Jesienne przedpołudnie było chłodne i deszczowe.

Natalia Arlowskaja leżała na łóżku, wpatrując się w pomalowany na błękitno sufit. Słuchała głosu prezentera programu informacyjnego dobiegającego z wiszącego na ścianie telewizora, choć wcale nie obchodziło jej to, co ma do powiedzenia.

Nagle usłyszała, jak ktoś wchodzi po schodach. Od razu usiadła i wzięła leżącą na etażerce książkę. Otworzyła ją na losowej stronie i położyła na kolanach, udając, że czyta.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się bez pukania. Natalia nie podniosła wzroku znad książki.

– Cześć, mistrzu – usłyszała.

– Cześć, Grisza – wymamrotała. – Żyję i mam się dobrze. Teraz możesz sobie iść, bo, jak widzisz, czytam.

– Ależ oczywiście, że widzę. – Grigorij uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ja nie poświęciłem dużo czasu na naukę czytania w dziewiętnastym wieku, bo walczyłem, ale myślę, że po roku już przeczytałbym tę książkę. To musi być trudna lektura. A może się z niej doktoryzujesz, tylko nic mi nie powiedziałaś? Oj, nieładnie ukrywać tak ważne sprawy przed najwierniejszym ze sług.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do jej łóżka. Delikatnie wyjął jej z rąk książkę, obrócił ją o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i oddał Natalii.

– Ach… rozumiem, ćwiczysz czytanie do góry nogami? – spytał z ironią. – A, to pewnie dlatego to tyle trwa.

Natalia podniosła wreszcie głowę i spojrzała w błękitne oczy Czarnoksiężnika otoczone ciemnymi obwódkami.

– Zmieniłeś sobie kolor oczu – zauważyła głośno.

– Zawsze miałem niebieskie. Nie wiem, czemu przywołaliście mnie z czarnymi.

– Zażyczyłeś sobie możliwości dowolnej zmiany swojego wyglądu tylko po to, żeby zmienić kolor oczu? – zapytała złośliwie dziewczyna. – Nie łatwiej było poprosić o pieniądze, za które kupiłbyś sobie soczewki, a resztę wydał na własne mieszkanie?

Grigorij wyprostował się lekko urażony, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Nie tylko po to – zaprzeczył. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale odmłodziłem się o dwadzieścia lat i ogoliłem. Nie moja wina, że właśnie ten wygląd najbardziej pasuje do mojego wizerunku. Miałem już włosy blond, brązowe, rude, nawet zielone sobie na jakiś czas zrobiłem, ale moje fanki twierdzą, że w czarnych mi najładniej. A jak przy fankach jesteśmy, to chcę powiedzieć, że w ciągu tego roku dorobiłem się własnego programu ezoterycznego, który w telewizji bije rekordy oglądalności. Zdobyłem sławę. Nie będę ukrywał przed tobą, że właśnie negocjuję umowę dotyczącą książki o mnie i moim darze jasnowidzenia. Jak się ukaże, to sprezentuję ci autorski egzemplarz z dedykacją, z limitowanej edycji z amuletami. Akurat w ciągu tego roku skończysz drugą połowę tego, co czytasz i będziesz miała jak znalazł na następne dwa, trzy lata. Muszę o ciebie dbać, bo ty nadal masz jedno zaklęcie rozkazu, więc formalnie jesteś moim mistrzem. Zajrzałem do kronik…

– Co? – przerwała mu nagle Natalia ze strachem w oczach. – Jakich kronik?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zdziwiony jej reakcją.

– Kronik poprzednich wojen o Graala. To chyba oczywiste, po co miałbym czytać o czymś, w czym brałem udział? Mam przecież dobrą pamięć. Załatwiłem tę Francuzkę, Iwan bezceremonialnie przerwał mi walkę z tą węgierską psychopatką, a potem błysnąłem intelektem przed Graalem, no i nieustająca sława i chwała, od roku.

Natalia odetchnęła w duchu z ulgą. Machnęła ręką, każąc mu kontynuować.

– Zajrzałem do kronik i tak naprawdę nadal nie wiem, jak to ze mną jest, czy ja jestem dalej sługą, czy już normalnym człowiekiem. Może i nie potrzebuję twojej many, ale a nuż istnieje jakieś powiązanie…

– Zawsze możemy to sprawdzić. – Białorusinka znacząco odgarnęła włosy z karku. – Zaklęcie z jakiegoś powodu nie zniknęło, prawda? Mógłbyś iść wykąpać się w Newie. Albo, nie wiem, kazałabym ci przepłynąć ocean wpław bez odpoczynku. Jakbyś poczuł, że musisz to zrobić, to wiedzielibyśmy na pewno, że jesteś sługą.

– Może lepiej nie – odpowiedział szybko Grigorij. Odetchnął głęboko. – Zmierzałem do tego, że moja przyszła przyszłość prawdopodobnie dalej zależy od ciebie. Nie chcę, żeby przez twoją chorobę wszystko, co osiągnąłem, poszło na marne. No wiesz, twoje nagłe zejście mogłoby bezpowrotnie przerwać moje pasmo sukcesów i pchnąć mnie w niebyt, a tego przecież nikt by nie chciał.

– Ja nie jestem chora – powiedziała beznamiętnie Natalia, ale Rasputin zignorował jej słowa.

– Nie przesadzaj. Widziałem w życiu większe dramaty od twojego. To, że ten gość nie docenił twojej miłości i poświęcenia, to znaczy, że jest zwykłym dupkiem i nie powinnaś się nim przejmować. Mogłaś się do niego nie przywiązywać, chociaż miałaś rację, że nie pozwoliłaś go ustrzelić Iwanowi przed tym magazynem, bo to zniweczyłoby tę genialną pułapkę na jego podstępnego brata. Cudne to było. W chwili śmierci nie wiedział, co go trafiło, a wy położyliście kolejnego mistrza, zdobywając punkty dla naszej drużyny. Minął już rok, zacznij żyć. Masz zamiar wiecznie się nad sobą użalać?

Natalia zacisnęła chude, blade dłonie w pięści.

– Straciłam najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu. Widziałam martwe, na wpół zwęglone ciało mojego brata i nie mogłam zrobić nic, żeby go uratować. Potem stałam pod wieżą Eiffla i czekałam na przybycie Ludwiga. Kiedy w końcu się dodzwoniłam, nawrzeszczał na mnie i wyzwał od morderców i zdrajców. Usłyszałam, że człowiek, któremu uratowałam życie, nie chce mnie znać i jeśli kiedykolwiek mnie spotka, to mnie zabije, bo i tak żałuje, że nie zrobił tego wtedy, kiedy miał okazję – wymieniła z goryczą dziewczyna. – A teraz wyjdź.

– Ale…

– WYJDŹ – warknęła Natalia, ciskając w mężczyznę książką.

Rasputin magicznie zatrzymał tom w locie tuż przed sobą i pozwolił mu upaść na podłogę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza zakłócana tylko dźwiękami dochodzącymi z telewizora. W końcu sługa odwrócił się i położył rękę na zdobionej klamce.

– Wpadnę kiedy indziej, bo coś chyba nie masz humoru, znowu… – powiedział i już miał otworzyć drzwi, kiedy stanęła w nich Jekaterina z talerzem ciastek z truskawkami. – O, cześć, Katiu.

– Cześć, Grisza – odpowiedziała ciepło Ukrainka. – Na dole leci powtórka twojego programu. Może pójdziesz zobaczyć?

– Tak, właśnie miałem iść. Niby to już oglądałem. Zawsze zostaję w studiu po programie i go oglądam, ale wy macie taki fajny, duży telewizor, no i nie ma to jak oglądanie mistrza w akcji. Dobra, znikam, bo coś widzę, że jeszcze słowo, a przestanę być sługą, a to może zagrozić mojemu mistrzostwu. – Grigorij uśmiechnął się i wreszcie wyszedł.

Jekaterina podniosła leżącą na miękkim dywanie książkę i bez słowa odłożyła ją na półkę. Potem usiadła na łóżku obok Natalii i spojrzała jej w oczy, uśmiechając się smutno. Siostra tylko przyglądała jej się uważnie.

– Cześć, Tasiu – zaczęła Jekaterina. – Wiesz, że dzisiaj jest pierwsza rocznica końca wojny?

– Tak, wiem.

Ukrainka ponaglająco wyciągnęła talerz w kierunku siostry, na co ta pokręciła lekko głową.

– Musisz coś zjeść, to twoje ulubione – bardziej poprosiła niż rozkazała kobieta.

Natalia westchnęła i dla świętego spokoju wzięła jedno z ciastek. Zaczęła je powoli jeść. Jekaterina odłożyła talerz na szafkę.

– Tasiu, wiesz, że bez ciebie nas by tu nie było? – spytała. – Dałaś mnie i Iwanowi drugie życie. Nie sądziłam, że poświęcisz swoje życzenie i nas uratujesz. Przecież mogłaś poprosić o tyle różnych rzeczy. Pewnie nigdy nie damy rady ci się za to odpowiednio odwdzięczyć, ale chciałabym, żebyś wiedziała, że oboje bardzo cię kochamy. Może Wania tego tak nie okazuje, ale zrozumiał, że jednak woli życie od władzy nad światem i nie ma pretensji o to, że nie wypowiedziałaś jego życzenia. Twierdzi, że zdobędzie siłę i bez Graala. Jesteś najwspanialszą siostrą na świecie, wiesz…

– To dobrze. Ja… Też was bardzo kocham – powiedziała ze smutkiem Natalia.

– Mogę cię przytulić? – spytała niepewnie Jekaterina.

Białorusinka chciała się nie zgodzić, ale znała swoją siostrę na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała, czym to się skończy – wielkim płaczem. Przez ostatnie jedenaście miesięcy przerabiała takie rozmowy kilka razy w tygodniu. Dlatego, chociaż wolałaby zostać sama, pokiwała powoli głową, na co Jekaterina natychmiast przygarnęła ją do piersi.

– Jesteś najlepszą siostrą na świecie, nie zamieniłabym cię na nikogo innego. My tak bardzo za tobą tęsknimy – mówiła cicho Ukrainka. – Chcielibyśmy, żebyś wyszła na zewnątrz, żeby było tak jak przed wojną. Oddalibyśmy wszystko, żebyś tylko wyzdrowiała. Wiesz, niedługo będą urodziny Iwana, a potem Święta. Zawsze spędzaliśmy je razem, we trójkę. Gdybyś się tylko lepiej czuła, moglibyśmy dokądś wyjechać. Pomożemy ci, zawsze będziemy cię wspierać, ale to nie wystarczy…

Natalia nie odpowiedziała, ani nie odwzajemniła uścisku dziewczyny. Nagle Jekaterina chwyciła mocno za zakryte bluzą Iwana ramiona dziewczyny i odsunęła ją od siebie tak, żeby widzieć twarz siostry.

– Znowu strasznie schudłaś – stwierdziła ze łzami w oczach. – Jest cię coraz mniej, niedługo całkiem nam znikniesz…

– Katiu, nie płacz, proszę – szybko spróbowała ją uspokoić Natalia. – Ja się dobrze czuję, naprawdę, ostatnio coraz lepiej. Wszystko jest w porządku. Później coś porządnego zjem, teraz po prostu nie jestem głodna.

* * *

W tym czasie Grigorij leżał na obitej kremowym żakardem kanapie w salonie na parterze. Na wielkim telewizorze oglądał powtórkę swojego programu z horoskopem na październik. Rzadko bywał w domu (bo posiadłość Iwana traktował właśnie jako swój dom), ale takie życie mu odpowiadało – był znany, coraz bogatszy i, gdy tylko nie siedział w studiu, podróżował po świecie. W dodatku był przekonany o tym, że to piętno rozkazu utrzymuje go w tym wymiarze, a on wolał być sługą z nazwy, niż nie być w ogóle. Bycie duchem nie było dla niego.

Stan Natalii martwił go coraz bardziej, ona odrobinę umierała każdego dnia. On to widział i nie mógł nic zrobić. Kiedyś wystarczyło ją zdenerwować i pazury albo noże już były w ruchu. Bolało, ale teraz wiele by oddał za ten błysk w jej oku tuż przed atakiem. Poświęciłby wiele za to, żeby znowu chciała go zabić. Jej pragnienie walki odchodziło wraz z pragnieniem życia. Gdyby nie cieszył się tak bardzo ze spełnienia życzenia, to pewnie miałby przeczucie, że tego Niemca należy zabić zaraz po wskrzeszeniu, no może nie na oczach Natalii, ale na pewno przed tym, jak nie spełnił obietnicy i złamał jego małą wojowniczkę kilkoma bezwzględnymi słowami. Może to się da naprawić i jeśli sprytnie zlikwiduje Ludwiga, to ona się podniesie? Najlepiej przygotować dla niego coś strasznego tak, żeby czuł, że umiera. To będzie odpłata za ten strach, który rozrastał się pod skórą Rasputina. Pomyśli nad tym i wszystko przygotuje. Może wyśle Natalii te jego błękitne oczęta i kłamliwy jęzor w złotej skrzyneczce, niech ma. Nawet jeżeli się nie ucieszy, to po czymś takim z pewnością będzie się chciała zemścić. Wróci do formy i zacznie ścigać wiatr. Jeśli jej to nie pomoże, będzie się musiał zająć jej bratem. Szczerze lubił Iwana, ale był w stanie zrobić wszystko, by istnieć. Poczeka tydzień. Ułoży plany. Zacznie działać. Musi, za miesiąc może być za późno.

Niespodziewanie rozległ się dzwonek domofonu. Sługa podniósł się leniwie i ruszył do przedpokoju. Otworzył szeroko drzwi i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na stojących przed kunsztownie wykonaną furtką Ludwiga, Gisila i Christopha. Oni też wyglądali na zaskoczonych jego widokiem.

– Czego tu chcecie? – zapytał głośno po angielsku, ruszając w ich kierunku.

Ludwig spojrzał na trzymaną w ręce karteczkę, a potem ponownie na tablicę z numerem domu. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Przepraszam, chyba pomyliłem… – urwał, bo wtedy w drzwiach rezydencji stanął Iwan.

– Ależ nie, trafiłeś idealnie. – Rosjanin uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ramiona w powitalnym geście. Odsunął sługę na bok i zszedł po schodkach na chodnik prowadzący do furtki. – Przykro mi, twoi kuzyni nie wejdą.

– Co, myślisz, że zostawimy Ludwiga samego w obozie wroga? – spytał z oburzeniem Christoph. – Nie zabijesz nam drugiego brata.

– Zaraz „obóz wroga", to tylko pokojowe spotkanie… – mruknął Iwan, ale zaraz dodał: – W porządku, niech wam będzie. To i tak mój dom, tutaj nie macie ze mną większych szans.

Iwan otworzył furtkę, wpuszczając Niemców na podwórze. Zaprowadził ich do domu, gdzie w przedpokoju Czarnoksiężnik stał i przyglądał się całej scenie.

– Ludwigu, najpierw porozmawiamy w moim gabinecie – stwierdził Iwan, gdy znaleźli się w salonie. – Grisza, zajmij się gośćmi.

– Dobrze – zgodził się pokornie sługa.

Christoph i Gisil rozglądali się z zaciekawieniem po wysokim, urządzonym z przepychem salonie.

– Łał, ale bogato… – westchnął z podziwem Christoph.

Grigorij ruchem ręki wskazał mężczyznom kanapę.

– Siadajcie. Chwila, zorganizuję coś do jedzenia. – Sługa podszedł do wejścia na schody i, opierając się o poręcz, zawołał: – Katiaaa! Katia, Iwan ma gości i bardzo cię potrzebujemy!

* * *

– Wiesz, że to wszystko to twoja wina? – zapytał Iwan, wbijając w Ludwiga chłodne spojrzenie, gdy już zajęli miejsca w fotelach po dwóch stronach wielkiego, inkrustowanego biurka.

– Polemizowałbym – odparł lakonicznie Niemiec.

– Niby z czym? – udał zdziwienie Rosjanin. – Przez kogo, według ciebie, Natalia jest chora?

– Natalia jest chora? – powtórzył zaniepokojony Ludwig.

– Tak, jest chora. – Iwan pochwycił spojrzenie rozmówcy. – Przez pierwszy miesiąc po wojnie było świetnie. Cieszyła się na mój widok, ciągle chciała ze mną i Jekateriną spędzać czas, aż miałem tego momentami dosyć. Ale nigdy nie widziałem Natalii tak… żywej i szczęśliwej. A później wymyśliła sobie wyjazd do Paryża, żeby się z tobą spotkać. Twierdziła, że jej to obiecałeś i nie słuchała mnie, gdy tłumaczyłem, że jej nie pamiętasz. I wiesz co? Po powrocie jej euforia zaczęła zanikać, coraz rzadziej wychodziła z domu, a potem przestała opuszczać swój pokój. Trzeba ją pilnować, żeby cokolwiek jadła. Gdy tylko uda jej się zasnąć, zaraz budzi się z krzykiem, bo ma koszmary. Tylko po lekach jest trochę lepiej. Boi się ciszy, bo podobno gdy znalazła moje ciało, w okolicy było przeraźliwie cicho. Nie wiem, czy w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy chociaż na chwilę wyłączyła telewizor w pokoju. Poza tym w nocy zasłania rolety, żeby nie widzieć księżyca. Przychodzi do niej terapeuta, rozmawia z nim, bo nie chce iść do psychiatryka, ale i tak nie jest lepiej – opowiedział z mrożącym krew w żyłach spokojem. – I teraz zastanówmy się. Czyja to wina?

Ludwig zacisnął palce na oparciu skórzanego fotela, nie spuszczając wzroku z Iwana. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, analizując słowa mężczyzny. Nie miał pojęcia, że jest aż tak źle. W ogóle nie spodziewał się, że Natalia może mieć problemy. Iwan zadzwonił do niego kilka dni temu i po prostu kazał mu przylecieć do Moskwy, więc Niemiec, nie zważając na oburzenie kuzynów, od razu kupił bilety na najbliższy lot.

Westchnął ciężko.

– Wiem, że zachowałem się wobec Natalii okrutnie i niesprawiedliwie, i naprawdę tego żałuję – odparł powoli – ale to nie jest tylko moja wina. Ona trzy razy w ciągu jednego miesiąca przeżyła śmierć swoich bliskich. My tego nie pamiętamy, ale nie wmówisz mi, że takie piekło nie zostawia śladu na psychice człowieka.

– „Bliskich"? – powtórzył drwiąco Iwan. – Wybacz, ale po tym, co zrobiłeś, nie zasługujesz na tytuł „bliskiego Natalii".

– Po tym, co zrobiłem, nie, ale, patrząc na treść jej życzenia, jestem skłonny stwierdzić, że w czasie wojny byłem dla Natalii kimś bliskim.

Iwan drgnął, nieco zbity z tropu, ale postanowił nie dawać za wygraną.

– I co się okazało? Nie zasługiwałeś na to życzenie – stwierdził po chwili milczenia. – Dostałeś olbrzymią szansę. Dostałeś drugie życie, za które nie potrafiłeś nawet podziękować. Powinieneś być martwy, tak byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich. Złamałeś moją dzielną, wojowniczą siostrę, chociaż do tej pory uważałem, że tylko ja mogę tego dokonać.

– Więc dlaczego kazałeś mi przyjechać? – zapytał Niemiec, starając się ukryć to, jak zabolały go słowa Iwana.

– Bo sądzę, że powinniście sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. Może to pomoże.

– Ale dlaczego dopiero teraz? Przecież dzwoniłem co miesiąc, chciałem porozmawiać, tylko ty mi nigdy nie pozwalałeś.

– Myślałem, że Natalia o tobie zapomni – odpowiedział Iwan. – Zresztą, nie rozumiem, dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. Jeżeli jej stan będzie się tak pogarszał, to nie dożyje kolejnej rocznicy, a wtedy moja druga siostra tego nie przeżyje. Nie mogę zostać sam.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza.

– Iwanie, czy ona w ogóle wie, że przez cały ten czas próbowałem się z nią skontaktować? – zadał pytanie Ludwig, domyślając się, jak będzie brzmiała odpowiedź.

– Nie. Nie wie też, że tu przyjechałeś – powiedział Iwan, jakby było to oczywiste. – Nie zapominaj, że ta sytuacja wynikła z twojej winy. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli Natalia w ogóle nie będzie chciała z tobą rozmawiać.

– Ty też nie jesteś święty. Mam przypomnieć, kto wystawił swoje siostry jako mięso armatnie w wojnie o Graala, a sam bunkrował się na Syberii? To też TWOJA wina.

Rosjanin posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Moja rodzina jest przynajmniej w komplecie i zrobię wszystko, żeby tak zostało, nawet jeżeli będzie to wymagało wykopania trzech grobów w moim ogrodzie na Syberii i wymazania jednej z najsilniejszych czarodziejskich niemieckich rodzin z kart historii – skomentował złośliwie.

– Moja rodzina nie jest po to, żeby twoja mogła być – rzekł stanowczo Ludwig. – Tylko pomyśl, co by było, gdybym nie pozwolił Natalii uciec.

Iwan nie odpowiedział. Wstał i powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

– Chodźmy – powiedział w stronę Niemca. – Tylko pamiętaj: jeśli mojej siostrze spadnie choćby włos z głowy, to twoi kuzyni będą się musieli pogodzić z kolejną stratą. Tym razem bezpowrotnie. Nie martw się, dołączą do ciebie w mgnieniu oka.

– Wiesz, że Kościół zabrania kontynuowania sporów poza wojną? – upewnił się Ludwig.

– Wiem. Wszystko im wyjaśnię i ładnie opiszę. Na pewno zrozumieją, to w końcu tylko ludzie. No wiesz, trzech zdziczałych niemieckich magów napadło na mój dom. Z zemsty chcieli skrzywdzić moje siostry. Obrona własna i… Pozamiatane. Przeprosiny, współczucie, wsparcie i inne bzdety wprost z cywilizowanego zachodu.

* * *

Iwan bez pukania nacisnął na klamkę, jednak drzwi do pokoju Natalii nie ustąpiły. Uderzył w nie pięścią, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Westchnął poirytowany.

– Natalio, natychmiast otwórz te drzwi! – rozkazał. Nic się nie wydarzyło. – Inaczej wylecą w powietrze i zostaniesz z wielką dziurą w ścianie.

– Od kiedy umiesz powodować wybuchy? – spytała od razu zaintrygowana Natalia.

– Ja nie umiem. Ale twój gość tak.

Iwan posłał opierającemu się o ścianę Ludwigowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, na co ten tylko skinął głową.

– Nie chcę żadnych gości – fuknęła Natalia. – Wczoraj już rozmawiałam z lekarzem. Obiecałeś mi, że nie będzie tu przychodził codziennie.

– To nie lekarz – zapewnił Iwan. – Otwórz.

Ludwig odsunął się od ściany i stanął obok Rosjanina. W napięciu słuchał dźwięku klucza przekręcanego w zamku.

– No co? – burknęła dziewczyna, otwierając drzwi na oścież.

Ludwig w ciągu kilku dni przerobił ten moment w myślach setki razy, ale teraz, gdy stał przed Natalią, nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Białorusinka była wychudzona i okropnie blada. Jej czarne legginsy wisiały na cienkich nogach, a nieuczesana, za długa grzywka wpadała do zbyt dużych, podkrążonych oczu, którymi wpatrywała się w niego z osłupieniem.

– Dzień dobry – wybąkał w końcu, ale dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Niemiec z pogardą i wściekłością zwrócił się do Iwana: – Jak na ciebie patrzę, to myślę, że powinienem cię zabić za to, że pozwoliłeś jej doprowadzić się do takiego stanu.

Rosjanin już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy nagle odezwała się Natalia:

– Nie będziesz groził mojemu bratu w moim pokoju. Jestem dorosła i będę wyglądać tak, jak będę chciała, a tobie nic do tego! – krzyknęła. Zrobiła krok naprzód. – Po co tu w ogóle przyjechałeś, co?! Jeszcze rok temu nie chciałeś mieć ze mną nic wspólnego! Teraz to ja też nie mam najmniejszej ochoty z tobą rozmawiać! Nienawidzę cię.

– Ja… – zaczął Ludwig, jednak szybko przerwał mu Iwan.

– No, myślałem, że rozmowa z Ludwigiem poprawi ci humor, ale chyba jednak nie… Przepraszam cię bardzo za problem, odprowadzę go do drzwi.

– Ludwig jest moim gościem i to ja będę decydować, kiedy może sobie iść – powiedziała wyniośle Natalia. – Nie wtrącaj się w to, nie jestem już dzieckiem. Sama sobie poradzę. Idź lepiej przypilnować swojego sługi, żeby rzeczy z domu nie wynosił i nie zjadł wszystkiego. On wchłania tony jedzenia, a wygląda jak patyk i się go nikt nie czepia, a jak ja mam mniejszy apetyt, to tragedia w świecie czarodziei i uruchamiają pomoc międzynarodową.

Iwan, zupełnie ignorując zdezorientowanego Ludwiga, pochylił się i poklepał Natalię po głowie, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

– Ależ oczywiście, wiem, że teraz sobie poradzisz. Znowu brzmisz jak ty. Już ci nie przeszkadzam, wybacz. Możesz go ukarać, gospodyni wyczyści dywany. Nie przejmuj się, odrobina krwi jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Ludwigu, nie martw się o swoich kuzynów, będą pod moją opieką.

Rosjanin wyprostował się i zaczął iść korytarzem w stronę schodów.

– Tylko nie waż się podsłuchiwać! – zawołała za nim siostra.

Natalia odetchnęła głęboko i przez krótką chwilę patrzyła na Ludwiga z dezaprobatą. W końcu ruchem ręki kazała mu wejść do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi.

W milczeniu stali na środku pomieszczenia, patrząc się na siebie, jak gdyby każde z nich czekało, aż to drugie się odezwie.

– Więc? – przerwała ciszę Natalia, zakładając ręce na pierś. – Po co tu przyjechałeś? Chcesz pomścić brata czy znowu na mnie nawrzeszczeć?

Dopiero w tym momencie Ludwig poczuł się naprawdę winny. Iwan miał rację. To przez niego Natalia zamknęła się w pokoju, w dodatku go nienawidziła i miała do niego olbrzymi żal.

„Ale czego ja się właściwie spodziewałem?" zapytał sam siebie w myślach. „Że ucieszy się na mój widok i rzuci mi się w ramiona po tym, jak ją potraktowałem?"

– Chciałem cię… przeprosić – oświadczył. – I… porozmawiać.

Natalia zmarszczyła brwi i usiadła na łóżku. Leżącym na etażerce pilotem ściszyła telewizor.

– Słucham.

– Mogę? – Ludwig ruchem głowy wskazał na fotel, Natalia kiwnęła głową.

Usiadł naprzeciwko. Plecak, z którym przyjechał, postawił przy nodze fotela. Przez moment myślał nad tym, co powiedzieć.

– Więc… Natalio… Rok temu, gdy do mnie zadzwoniłaś, nakrzyczałem na ciebie, bo byłem zły za to, że zabiłaś… albo raczej przyczyniłaś się do śmierci mojego brata. Wiem, że zachowałem się źle, niewdzięcznie, nie powinienem był tego robić i bardzo cię za to przepraszam. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak niesamowicie żałuję, że nie mogę tego cofnąć. – Przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w podłogę, bojąc się podnieść wzrok. – Ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że gdy już trochę ochłonąłem, to obejrzałem wszystkie nagrania z monitoringu bunkra. Chciałem po prostu zobaczyć, jak to się dokładnie stało, że zginął Gilbert. Zauważyłem, że w pewnym momencie się urywają, a Christoph i Gisil nie wiedzieli za wiele, więc jakiś czas po twoim telefonie pojechałem do Paryża i przeczytałem całe kroniki tej wojny.

– Całe? – powtórzyła z niedowierzeniem Natalia.

– Tak. I wiem, że cofałaś się w czasie, żeby ratować rodzeństwo i mnie, i… co za drugim razem zrobił Gilbert. Wtedy wszystko zrozumiałem. Po jakimś czasie nawet wybaczyłem ci śmierć mojego brata. Wiem, że musiałaś to zrobić, to była wojna. Wszyscy kłamaliśmy, prawda? Na nagraniach widziałem, jak dobrze się ze sobą bawiliśmy. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po sobie. Hm… Szkoda, że tego w ogóle nie pamiętam. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Chyba zrozumiem, jeśli mi nie wybaczysz. Tylko, proszę, spróbuj chociaż zrozumieć, co ja wtedy czułem. Nagle obudziłem się w Paryżu, nie miałem pojęcia, co się stało. Odnalazłem kuzynów, a oni mi powiedzieli, że wojna się już skończyła, a Gilbert nie żyje. Możesz go nienawidzić, masz ku temu powody, ale to mój brat i ja zawsze będę za nim tęsknił, mimo tego, co zrobił. Później jeszcze dowiedziałem się, że cię uratowałem, a ty nas podle zdradziłaś. Byłem wściekły, nie miałem wtedy pojęcia o tym, że tak naprawdę robiłaś, co mogłaś, żebym przeżył. Gdy tylko się o wszystkim dowiedziałem, próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować, dzwoniłem co miesiąc, ale zawsze odbierał Iwan i mówił, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać. A, i… wcale nie pamiętałem tego, że ci obiecałem to spotkanie w Paryżu. Twój telefon mnie zaskoczył. Gdybym pamiętał, to na pewno bym przyszedł i wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Przygotowałbym się do tego spotkania, zrobiłbym to, co zrobiłem po tym, jak już cię tak bardzo skrzywdziłem.

Dopiero gdy skończył mówić, popatrzył na Natalię, ze zdenerwowaniem czekając na odpowiedź. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zamyśloną i przygnębioną, ale zniknęła wcześniejsza złość.

– Naprawdę do mnie dzwoniłeś?

– Tak. Możesz spytać się Iwana.

– Dobrze, wybaczę ci – zdecydowała, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Może nie w tej chwili, ale postaram się ci wybaczyć. Ja też popełniłam wiele błędów. Na pewno dało się zrobić tak, żebyście wszyscy przeżyli, tylko ja byłam na to za słaba…

– Nie, nie dało się. Zrobiłaś tyle, ile mogłaś. Nie powinnaś się o to obwiniać – przerwał jej szybko Ludwig. – I dziękuję za kolejną szansę. Sam nie wiem, czy na nią zasłużyłem. Natalio, czy teraz mogę się zapytać o kilka rzeczy? Tak pomyślałem, że, jeśli już zaczynamy od nowa, moglibyśmy uporządkować pewne fakty.

– Pytaj.

– To punkt pierwszy. Gdy cofałaś się w czasie, to nie bałaś się, że coś może zupełnie nie wyjść, nie wygrasz wojny i zostaniesz z niczym? Chodzi mi o to, że dwa razy podejmowałaś olbrzymie ryzyko i… to było bardzo niebezpieczne. – Ludwig ze skrępowaniem wzruszył ramionami.

– Szczerze mówiąc, to wtedy o tym w ogóle nie myślałam – przyznała ponuro Natalia. – I tak nie miałam nic do stracenia. Wasza trójka nie żyła, prawda? Świat bez was nie miał dla mnie sensu, a tylko ja mogłam to zmienić.

Ludwig pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Naprawdę podziwiał odwagę tej dziewczyny.

– Jak to jest z twoją terapią? – zapytał wprost. – Iwan mówił, że ci nie pomaga.

Natalia skrzywiła się, wzruszyła ramionami i nie odpowiedziała.

– Mówisz terapeucie prawdę? – drążył temat Niemiec.

– Nie kłamię, taka terapia nie miałaby sensu – odparła wymijająco Białorusinka.

– Ale czy mówisz mu całą prawdę?

– Z pominięciem pewnych faktów. Opowiadam mu tylko o ostatnim razie. Ale bardzo dokładnie, nie oszukuję go. Po prostu nie uściślam, że to wszystko zdarzyło się trzy razy. Trzy straty, trzy szanse, trzy porażki… razy trzy. To nie ma znaczenia.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie mówisz mu nic o cofaniu się w czasie?! – zdziwił się Ludwig, unosząc brwi.

– No… Nie, nie mówię.

– Ale to nie ma prawa w takim razie działać! Przecież to była trzy razy większa trauma. On nie wie, z czego cię leczy. Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mu tego nie mówisz? Przecież nie zrobiłaś niczego nielegalnego.

– Bo zaraz by poleciał do Iwana i wszystko mu powtórzył.

– I co… – Ludwig urwał, bo nagle coś sobie uświadomił. – Twoje rodzeństwo nie wie o cofaniu się w czasie, tak?

– Tak – potwierdziła powoli Natalia. – Z Jekateriną nie byłoby problemu, ale Iwan by się na pewno wściekł. Za taką samowolkę wyrzuciłby mnie z domu i wydziedziczył. I tak był zły, bo nie wypowiedziałam jego życzenia. – Po chwili dodała ostrzegawczo: – Nikt ma się o tym nigdy nie dowiedzieć, jasne?

– Jasne – zgodził się bez wahania Ludwig, dalej zdezorientowany tym, czego się dowiedział.

– Następne pytanie, jeśli jeszcze jakieś są.

– Kim jest ten facet na dole?

– A, to tylko Rasputin. – Natalia machnęła lekceważąco ręką. – Czyli nikt, kim należałoby się przejmować.

– Aha. Tak, to całkiem… Logiczne.

Znowu zapadła cisza.

– A tak odnośnie twojego życzenia do Graala… Chciałaś, żeby wrócili w takim samym stanie psychicznym i fizycznym wszyscy, których kochałaś, a zginęli przez ostatni miesiąc. Czyli ty… ja…? Znaczy, wiem, że… – Odchrząknął. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to całkiem sprytne życzenie. Dobrze obmyślone.

– Wiesz, Ludwig, ja cię wskrzesiłam tak… To był trochę taki przypadek – przyznała z zakłopotaniem Natalia. Zobaczyła urażony i pełen niezrozumienia wyraz twarzy Niemca, więc od razu dodała: – Chciałam, żebyś wrócił! Bardzo. Ale zupełnie nie wiedziałam, jak to zrobić. Tyle razy słyszałam, że Graal lubi mieszać i znajdzie każdą dziurę w życzeniu, że bałam się, że coś nie wyjdzie. Nie miałam dużo czasu na wymyślenie czegoś sensownego. Na początku stwierdziłam, że nie chcę was martwych albo szalonych, więc wymyśliłam to ze stanami, tylko nie przemyślałam tego, że nie będziecie pamiętać wojny. Najpierw chciałam waszą trójkę po prostu wymienić, ale obawiałam się, że potraktowano by to jako trzy oddzielne życzenia. Później wymyśliłam, że chcę „ludzi dla mnie ważnych". Ale tak naprawdę nawet Gilbert czy Vlad byli w jakiś sposób ważni w moim życiu… Wtedy uznałam, że nie da się wskrzesić wszystkich naraz, więc skupiłam się na Katii i Iwanie. Nie miałam wyboru. Chciałam powiedzieć, że „rodzeństwo" albo „rodzina", ale my nie jesteśmy tacy do końca spokrewnieni i może Graal by tego nie policzył? Szukałam czegoś pewnego i wpadłam na to, że niezaprzeczalnie kocham moje rodzeństwo. Więc no… Przyznaję, że trochę się zdziwiłam, jak się tam pojawiłeś… Nawet bym o tym nie pomyślała…

– Czyli Graal znowu wiedział lepiej – podsumował Ludwig.

– Tak. Właśnie.

Niemiec sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął z niego zaczytany egzemplarz książki. Odwrócił go okładką w stronę Natalii.

– Zostaję jeszcze kilka dni w Moskwie – powiedział. – Powinniśmy wreszcie dokończyć „Greya". Specjalnie doczytałem do momentu, w którym skończyliśmy. Samemu nie jest tak zabawnie. To straszliwy gniot. Sukces tego „dzieła" jest dla mnie większą tajemnicą niż sekrety Graala.

Natalia po raz pierwszy od dawna nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Chciałem przywieźć ci opaskę z uszkami, ale się połamała – wytłumaczył się Ludwig.

– I tak jej nie potrzebuję.

Zanim Ludwig zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, na głowie Natalii wyrosła para dużych, puchatych kocich uszu w kolorze jej włosów. Mężczyzna zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, nie dowierzając w to, co widzi.

– Nie wiedziałem o tym, prawda?

– Nie – powiedziała z przekonaniem Natalia. – Wszyscy wiedzą tylko o tym, że umiem rozmawiać ze zwierzętami.

– Umiałabyś się zmienić w całego kota?

– Tak. Ale do tego potrzeba zbyt dużo many i Iwan mi nie pozwala tego robić bez wsparcia.

– Czemu się wcześniej nie pochwaliłaś takimi mocami? Co ci szkodziło?

– Bo miałam sprawiać wrażenie niegroźnej. Myślisz, że nie umiem wyczarować sobie pazurów?

– Dobry powód – przyznał Ludwig.

Przez chwilę ze słabo ukrywanym zachwytem przyglądał się reagującym na każdy dźwięk uszom. W końcu zebrał się na odwagę i zapytał:

– Mogę dotknąć…?

– Możesz – odpowiedziała Natalia, jakby było jej to zupełnie obojętne.

Podniósł się i przesiadł na łóżko blisko dziewczyny. Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał jedno kocie ucho, które pod wpływem dotyku położyło się na bok.

– Jakie to uczucie?

– Ale co? Posiadanie kocich uszu czy to, jak ktoś je głaszcze?

– Niech będzie, że i to, i to – uznał Ludwig, z pewnym żalem odsuwając dłoń.

– Wyczarowywanie na początku było dziwne, bo nagle słyszę znacznie więcej dźwięków. A głaskanie jest całkiem… – spuściła wzrok, czerwieniąc się – w porządku.

Niemcowi coś nie pasowało w jej słowach, tylko nie mógł skupić się na tyle, żeby ustalić, co dokładnie. Dopiero po dłuższym namyśle doznał olśnienia.

– Od kiedy umiesz mówić po niemiecku?!

– Dlaczego wszyscy sądzą, że siostry kogoś tak potężnego jak Iwan Braginski są słabe? – spytała sarkastycznie Natalia z błyskiem oku. – Wysłałbyś jako szpiega kogoś, kto umie jedynie gadać z karaluchami? Moje zdolności językowe nie ograniczają się do zwierząt. Może mam marny akcent i nie znam dokładnie zasad gramatyki, ale świetnie rozumiem to, co ludzie mówią w wielu językach.

Ludwig schował twarz w dłoniach załamany swoją własną głupotą i naiwnością.

– Czy jest coś jeszcze, co powinienem wiedzieć? – westchnął.

– Tak. Powiedzmy, że cię nie nienawidzę. A teraz czytaj, a ja zorganizuję te ciastka Katii, nim Czarnoksiężnik wszystkie pochłonie. Zafunduję mu tę kąpiel w Newie, jeśli nic nam nie zostawił. Ta bestia tylko serników nie rusza.

* * *

_**Druga rocznica zakończenia wojny o Graala, Londyn**_

Alfred ukląkł na jedno kolano przed marmurowym, zadbanym nagrobkiem. Położył na nim bukiet czerwonych róż.

– Cześć, Arthie – powiedział, uśmiechając się smutno. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że już minęły dwa lata i wreszcie wiem, jak dokładnie mam zarządzać twoim przedsiębiorstwem. Mam wizję, pomysł i dobrych ludzi. Teraz już na pewno wyjdziemy na prostą, nie martw się o to. Możesz być ze mnie dumny, chociaż nigdy nie byłeś. A w ogóle, to mówiłem ci już o tym, że założyłem fundację twojego imienia? Pomagam młodym czarodziejom z uboższych rodzin, funduję im stypendia, książki, jakieś wyjazdy, sam rozumiesz... Wczoraj wygłaszałem tam mowę, sądzę, że poszło mi całkiem nieźle. Nawet poświęciłem ci jeden akapit, wyjaśniłem, kim był Arthur Kirkland i jak bardzo kiedyś mi pomógł. Widzisz, ja też teraz pomagam ludziom. Czuję się prawdziwym bohaterem, tylko takim bez rajtuzów i peleryny. Gdybyś tu był, na pewno byś mi coś teraz doradził albo zaczął marudzić, że wszystko schrzaniłem. A tak to siedzisz sobie tam na górze – podniósł głowę, żeby popatrzyć na zachmurzone niebo – i załamujesz ręce nad tym, jaki twój brat jest czasami durny. O, chmury się zbierają. Dlaczego u ciebie w Londynie ciągle pada?

Odmówił szybką modlitwę, wstał i odszedł, mając nadzieję, że zdąży trafić do domu przed deszczem.

* * *

_**Trzecia rocznica zakończenia wojny o Graala, Ottawa**_

Dobiegała północ. Jedynymi źródłami światła w pokoju były biurowa lampka i monitor komputera. Matthew postawił ostatnią kropkę w otwartym dokumencie i przeciągnął się na krześle.

Przewinął na pierwszą po tytułowej stronę pliku.

_Dla mojego brata i przyjaciela, Francisa Bonnefoy_ – przeczytał. Długo zastanawiał się, czy nie dać czegoś bardziej wyszukanego i… „francisowatego", ale w końcu nie wpadł na nic, co nie brzmiałoby przy tym tandetnie. Zerknął na zdjęcie roześmianego Francuza stojące na biurku. Taka dedykacja powinna mu wystarczyć. Przecież Francisowi i tak zawsze bardziej chodziło o to, żeby o nim nie zapomniano.

Tytuł właśnie skończonej przez niego książki brzmiał: _Joanna d'Arc – prawdy i mity_. Opisał Joannę taką, jaką ją zapamiętał, choć wiedział, że niektórzy na pewno mu w taki „zwyczajny" obraz świętej nie uwierzą. Ostatni raz widział ją, gdy po śmierci Francisa pojawiła się w jego pokoju cała zakrwawiona. Powiedziała mu, co się stało, przekazała pożegnanie i podziękowania od Francuza, pocieszyła i zniknęła. Od razu pojechał na miejsce, żeby zająć się ciałem brata.

Matthew zapisał plik i wyłączył komputer. Musiał zacząć szukać wydawcy i grafika, który narysuje dla niego okładkę książki. Żaden dotychczasowy obraz mu nie odpowiadał.

* * *

_**Czwarta rocznica zakończenia wojny o Graala, Berlin**_

Ludwig siedział wygodnie w fotelu z książką w ręce, głaszcząc leżącego na jego kolanach białego maine coona. Kiedy tylko za bardzo wciągał się w lekturę, a jego ręką zamierała na grzbiecie kota, ten podnosił się i szturchał go łapą, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Ewentualnie wstawał i bezczelnie kładł się na książce.

– Nie za dobrze ci? – spytał Niemiec przy którejś takiej akcji, drapiąc zwierzaka po głowie.

Odpowiedziało mu pełne satysfakcji mruczenie.

Nagle usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi wejściowe i do przedsionka weszli Christoph z Grigorijem. Ludwig zdjął okulary i odłożył książkę.

– Cześć! – przywitał się radośnie Hesyjczyk, szybko zdejmując buty i wpadając do salonu. – Właśnie byliśmy na rozmowie u producenta gier i chcą nas wykorzystać do modeli elfów, nieźle, nie? To przy okazji do ciebie zajechaliśmy.

– Cześć – odpowiedział powoli Ludwig. – Wstałbym, żeby się z wami przywitać, no ale… – Spojrzał znacząco na kota, który udawał, że go tam w ogóle nie ma.

Christoph zmarszczył brwi w konsternacji.

– O, rzeczywiście. Od kiedy wy macie kota?

– Nie mamy – zapewnił szybko Ludwig. – To kotka znajomej Natalii. Zostawiła nam ją na jeden wieczór.

Wtedy dołączył do nich Grigorij i stanął obok Christopha. Uśmiechnął się głupawo na widok kota, który zaraz posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie fioletowych oczu.

– O, a właściwie to gdzie Natalia? – spytał Christoph, rozglądając się po salonie.

– Wyszła do sklepu.

– A, to może na nią poczekamy? – zaproponował niewinnie sługa. – Ale widzę, że cię ten kot bardzo polubił w ciągu tego jednego wieczoru. Musisz mieć niezwykłą rękę do zwierząt.

Maine coon usiadł i podrapał się po karku, cały czas patrząc się na sługę.

– Obawiam się, że to będą długie zakupy – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Ludwig. – Ale jak chcesz, to mogę jej coś przekazać. Wspominała ostatnio, że szukają pracowników w cukierni niedaleko. Wymarzone stanowisko dla ciebie, podobno o sernikach wiesz wszystko, chociaż w poprzednim życiu ci się przejadły. Natalia na pewno ci załatwi tę robotę, jak ładnie poprosisz.

Rasputin skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Przebywanie z Natalią ci szkodzi. Zaraziłeś się od niej nieśmiesznością – stwierdził niezadowolony.

– O, i tu się zgodzę – wtrącił Christoph. – Ona ma na ciebie zły wpływ. Ty byś sam z siebie nigdy nie zajął się kotem, nie lubisz ich. Może się powtarzam, ale nigdy nie poprę tego związku, bo doskonale wiesz, że Gilbert też by go nie poparł. Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś jej wybaczyć tę zdradę. Nie wiem, co ci się w niej tak podoba. A, i czy _twoja cudowna żona_ w ogóle próbowała nauczyć się niemieckiego czy nie stać ją nawet na takie poświęcenie?

Grigorij zacisnął mocno usta, żeby powstrzymać śmiech.

– Rozumiem, że nie lubisz Natalii, nie będę cię na siłę do niej przekonywał, ale, jak sam słusznie zauważyłeś, od niedawna jest moją żoną i ją kocham, więc, jeśli nie chcesz zaraz stracić przednich zębów, to radziłbym ci zamilknąć. No i chyba odwołamy to zamówienie na świąteczny prezent u twojego ukochanego projektanta. Natalia zupełnie niepotrzebnie zamówiła ci parę szpanerskich, skórzanych spodni, podobnych do tych, które straciłeś na własne życzenie – powiedział chłodno Ludwig.

Christoph wyraźnie chciał zaprotestować, ale dał sobie spokój.

– W sumie to myśleliśmy, że siedzicie już u Iwana w Moskwie – zmienił temat Grigorij. – My tam zaraz jedziemy, bo mam jutro program. Nie mogę zawieść fanek.

– Właściwie to wybieramy się tam w ten weekend.

– A, to się na pewno spotkamy. – Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się radośnie. – Moja ulubiona mistrzyni nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, nic tu po mnie. Christoph, chodź… No, zostaw tego kota… Przecież widać, że cię nie lubi.

Christoph kucał przed fotelem Ludwiga i przyglądał się zwierzakowi, który raz prychnął ostrzegawczo i odwzajemnił spojrzenie, z irytacją machając ogonem. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, żeby go pogłaskać.

– Nie sądzę, żeby… – Ludwigowi przerwały głośne, niemieckie przekleństwa.

– Podrapał mnie! To wściekły kot! Popatrz, jak mu się ślepia świecą! On jest agresywny i nieobliczalny jak twoja żona! Nie, nie mów jej tego! Jak ona załatwiła te spodnie?! Dla mnie gość od trzech lat nie ma czasu! Uśpij tę bestię i ucałuj żonę od nas! Nie! Nic jej nie mów, bo się obrazi! Ja… – krzyczał z paniką Christoph, ściskając krwawiącą dłoń.

Ludwig pokręcił załamany głową, a Grigorij chwycił rękę przyjaciela, żeby zatamować krwawienie.

– No, już, chodźmy, nic ci nie będzie. Mówiłem ci, żebyś jej nie ruszał – powiedział uspakajająco. – Idziemy, bo Ludwig nam zaraz z sił opadnie i zemdleje.

– …co? – spytał Hesyjczyk, nie rozumiejąc.

– Nic, nic. Cześć wam! Do zobaczenia u Iwana!

Kiedy goście wyszli, Niemiec westchnął ciężko.

– Twój sługa ma rację, utrzymywanie cię w tej formie jest odrobinę męczące. – Kotka odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. – Ale dla takich chwil chyba warto poświęcić od czasu do czasu trochę many.

* * *

_**Piąta rocznica zakończenia wojny o Graala, Budapeszt**_

Feliks i Taurys postawili znicze na grobie Erzsebet.

– Jeszcze tylko pięć lat – powiedział Polak w stronę kamiennej tablicy. – Wygramy wojnę i, generalnie, wrócisz.

– Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, co ja z nim mam… – westchnął Taurys. – Jak sobie myślę, że to dopiero połowa przygotowań…

– Oj, nieprawda. Przecież totalnie robię postępy. Ostatnio nauczyłem się rozpalać ogień. Może nie jestem taki dobry jak ty, bo ty byłaś, tak jakby, mistrzynią, ale już nie podpalam wszystkiego naokoło. Patrz. – Feliks pstryknął palcami, a jeden ze zniczy zapalił się. To samo zrobił Taurys. – Jest dobrze.

– Feliksie, gdyby tylko uczenie się każdego zaklęcia w twoim wykonaniu nie kończyło się jakimiś stratami w domu, to naprawdę byłbym dumny. I nie sądzę, żeby zapalanie zniczy pozwoliło nam zdobyć Graala. Może poczekajmy do tej wojny za piętnaście lat? – zaproponował niepewnie Taurys. – Jakoś przeżyję te przygotowania, ale tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Feliks uśmiechnął się beztrosko.

– Co ty, po co tak długo czekać? Pamiętaj, że obiecaliśmy to Tadziowi. On też już na pewno czeka, byłoby mu smutno, gdybyśmy nagle zmienili zdanie. Tosiek, spójrz na to tak. Tylu wielkich magów brało udział w poprzedniej wojnie, takie totalnie znane nazwiska. A kto wygrał? Arlowskaja, której tam, generalnie, miało nie być. Metr sześćdziesiąt w kapeluszu, nic nie umie, a załatwiła wszystkich! Widzisz, nie liczy się siła, tylko, tak jakby, spryt i dobry plan.

– Sam ciągle podkreślasz, że Arlowskaja i jej rodzina oszukiwali – upomniał go Taurys. – Chyba nie chcesz zniżyć się do ich poziomu?

– Pewnie, że nie – obruszył się Feliks, jakby Litwin powiedział coś obraźliwego. – My, tak jakby, pójdziemy krok dalej. Będziemy kombinować, ale uczciwie. Zresztą, zostało jeszcze pięć lat, na razie nie ma, co się martwić… Ale musimy koniecznie pamiętać, żeby zrobić zapasy kawy, bo nam Tadzio znowu wszystko wypije.

* * *

_**Szósta rocznica zakończenia wojny o Graala, Bukareszt**_

Aurel* skończył czytać książkę. Wstał i przeciągnął się. Przeszedł się po ciemnym pokoju i stanął przed szeroką komodą. Wysunął jedną szufladę i wyciągnął z niej sztylet. Ostrze zalśniło w blasku świecy.

Był już prawie gotowy do wojny. Zdobył potrzebną mu wiedzę, znalazł dobry artefakt, ulubiony sztylet Vlada, i rozesłał szpiegów, żeby sprawdzili, kto się przygotowuje. Na razie wiedział tylko o Polaku (ale do tego niepotrzebni byli żadni agenci). Nastolatek miał świadomość tego, że pewnie będzie najmłodszym z mistrzów, dlatego chciał lata doświadczeń, których mu brakowało, nadrobić potężnym sługą i informacjami. Nie zamierzał rzucać się innym w oczy. Właściwie to miał plan się schować i nie wychodzić z kryjówki przez całą wojnę. Wydarzenia sprzed sześciu lat pokazały, że zbytnie wychylanie się nie jest opłacalne.

„To już niedługo, bracie" – pomyślał Aurel, polerując broń. „Wkrótce się spotkamy, wspólnie wygramy tę wojnę i zostaniesz ze mną na zawsze, bo kto byłby lepszym sługą niż mistrz, który powinien wygrać ostatnią wojnę, gdyby nie ta podła banda zdrajców i oszustów. Tym razem będziemy niepokonani..."

* * *

***Aurel Popescu** – Mołdawia.


End file.
